Une vie de loup
by LoganVespe92
Summary: Logan est un jeune garçon assez étrange et inapprécié. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Jacob, Paul et le restant de la meute. Cependant, tout le monde n'est pas ravi de son incursion sur ce nouveau territoire. Qui donc est-ce qu'une amitié Logan/Jacob/Paul pourrait bien gêné ? Jusqu'où irait-on pour détruire le groupe ? N'hésitez pas à lâchez vos reviews
1. Prologue

C'était par une belle nuit d'automne, je roulais sur la Upper Hoh road depuis quelques heures maintenant et je ne voyais toujours pas le moindre signe de civilisations à des kilomètres à la ronde, les seuls lueurs que je pouvais percevoir venaient des étoiles qui, par leur éclat, parvenaient à filtrer au travers du feuillage des hauts arbres. Peut- être n'aurais-je pas du quitter ma ville sans prendre la peine d'acheter une carte à la dernière station d'essence.  
Tout en parlant de ça, je constatais que ma jauge était dangereusement basse. Je décidais donc qu'il tait temps de la faire remonter au plus vite. Je m'arrêtais alors sur le bas-côté et descendis de ma nissan qashqai, "achetée" juste avant de délaisser mon passé derrière moi. Un passé plutôt maigre d'ailleurs.

En fait, tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est que je m'appelle Logan Vesperi et que j'ai 19 ans.  
Point de vue physique, je ne pense pas être à plaindre, même si je ne fais pas partie de cette soit-disant élite de la mode et de la beauté . Je fais 1 mètre 75, les cheveux coupés dans le même style que Tyler Posey avec des yeux brun rayé de noir. Il paraît qu'ils sont effrayants lorsque l'on me croise en plein milieu de la nuit. Cela m'a toujours bien fait rire et il faut bien avouer que je m'en amuses assez.

Enfin bref, je descendis donc de ma voiture et me dirigeais vers mon coffre pour prendre le bidon d'essence qui y était placé . Heureusement que je pense toujours à en prendre un pour les long trajets. Et quel autre aurait put être plus long que celui-ci ? Pendant que je me penchais pour attrapé le jerrycan, j'entendis l'auto-radio se mettre en marche. J' étais pourtant certain de l'avoir éteinte en même temps que le contact. Je tendis l'oreille pour discerner quelques bribes de la musique et reconnus aussitôt un air que je n'avais plus entendu depuis bien longtemps : "Nox arcana - Night of the wolf". Assez sombres, mais j'aimais assez ce style.  
Je ne m'en préoccupais pas et saisis le bidon tout en dévissant le bouchon. Après avoir remplis le réservoir, je rangeais donc mes affaires et repris place derrière le volant.  
Je me remis en route tout en chantonnant nox arcana. Et oui, j'avais recherché les paroles et les avaient apprises par cœur au fur et mesure du nombre important de fois où je l'avais écoutée. Je roulais ainsi tout en me passant l'album complet du groupe. Après night of the wolf, j' écoutais donc redemption, once upon a nightmare, twilight et shadow forest. Il n'y a vraiment que moi pour écouter de telle musique alors que je suis complètement perdu en pleine forêt au beau milieu de la nuit. Après cette dernière, je mis donc la radio en mode off pour me concentrer sur ma conduite. Pas plus de 5 minutes plus tard, j'entendis un bruit étrange venir de mon moteur suivit d'une épaisse fumée s' échappant du capot. Je n'eus pas le temps de me garer sur le bord de la route que mon véhicule s'immobilisa de lui même.

-Galère, il n'y aura donc vraiment rien de bien aujourd'hui ? m'exclamais-je en frappant sur mon volant de mes deux paumes.

Je sortis ouvrir le capot. Une fumée noire s'en échappa, ce qui eu pour effet de me faire tousser. Une fois qu'elle eut disparut, je me mis à regarder le moteur mais sans grande conviction. Il faut dire que je n'avais jamais été doué pour la mécanique et que je risquais plus de provoquer la combustion du véhicule plutôt que de le réparer. Après quelques secondes de réflexion inutile, je refermais le capot et m'assis dessus tout en allumant mon ipod. La première chanson qui parvint mes oreilles me fit sourire. Linkin park, Qu'est ce que je pouvais adorer ce groupe. Il n'y a vraiment qu'eux qui réussissait à me changer les idées lorsque j'avais des problèmes. Et mes problèmes en ce moment, j' étais assis dessus. Je me mis donc à chanter.  
-"And these promises broken, Deep below. Each word gets lost in the echo. So one last lie I can see through. This time I finally let you. Go, go, go. "  
Après ce refrain, je sautais donc sur mes pieds et pris mon gsm. Geste inutile, au vu qu'il était complètement déchargé et le remis donc d'un geste rageur dans la poche de mon jeans.  
Je me mis à marcher. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire après tout. Et puis j'aimais bien la marche, surtout quand mes pas étaient rythmé par la musique Au fur et mesure que j'avançais, je me rendis compte que je chantais à voix haute tout en me balançant de droite à gauche sur le rythme de la musique, les mains dans les poche de ma veste en cuir.

Alors que j' écoutais "Burn it down", je m'arrêtais et hurlais le refrain tout comme Chester. C'est fou ce que ça peut soulager de crier. Même si je ne l'avais jamais fait de ma vie, il faut dire que ici, en pleine forêt, au beau milieu de la nuit,sans voiture et sans téléphone, je pensais avoir de bonne raison de le faire et personne pour me réprimander, hors mis quelques hiboux, dérangé durant leur chasse nocturne.

Une fois ce passage achevé , je ré-ouvris les yeux et constatais qu'un panneau se trouvait devant moi.

" Route impraticable, suivre cette voie "  
Je regardais donc dans la direction indiquée et vis qu'il n'y avait qu'un simple chemin de terre.

-Comment j'ai fait pour rater ce panneau ? Me questionnais-je en me frappant le front. Je pris donc la direction indiquée tout en continuant de chantonner et en espérant tomber sur une maison, habitée si possible. Cependant, plus j'avançais , et plus je me disais que jamais je ne ré-verrais aucun être humain.  
Même si ceux que j'avais rencontré jusque là m'avait traité comme un monstre pour je ne sais quel raison. Même ceux qui prétendaient être de ma famille m'avaient mis dehors sans la moindre considération. C'est pour cela que je m' étais enfuis. Pourquoi rester dans une ville où chacun vous déteste et vous le montre ouvertement ?

Plus je progressais parmi les arbres et plus mon chemin d'espoir pour sortir de cette forêt rétrécissait. Je finis donc par marcher sur un sentier de 50 centimètre de large. Plus mon chemin rétrécissait et plus mon estomac grondait. Cela faisait un bon moment que je n'avais pas eu un repas.  
- Comment veulent-ils qu'on puisse rouler là-dessus ? Dis-je en serrant les dents. Finalement , avoir ma voiture ou non ne faisait pas vraiment de différence. Je n'aurais jamais pus rouler ici.  
Après plusieurs heures à errer parmi les arbres, mais surtout exténué par cette longue marche et mes deux dernières nuits blanches, je finis par m'asseoir entre les racines d'un chêne et m'endormis d'épuisement, bercer par " road untraveled - linkin park". Juste avant de fermer une dernière fois les yeux, je crus distinguer une forme sombres se glisser derrière les fougères. Mais le sommeil m'emporta avant que je ne puisse discerner ce qui était en train de m'observer.

Lorsque je me réveillais, je n'avais plus mon ipod aux oreilles, et je n' étais plus assis entre les racines mais couché dans un lit ( très confortable d'ailleurs ). Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis une chambre décorée de manière assez sobre avec des lattes en bois au mur, une simple commode dans le coin droit derrière la porte et sur le coin gauche un grand miroir d'où je pouvais me voir. Je me rendis compte également que je ne portais ni ma veste, ni mon t-shirt. En revanche, j' étais resté en jeans. Ce qui me soulagea assez, il faut bien l'avouer. Mes chaussures étant placée à la droite de mon lit.  
Tandis que j'essayais de savoir où je me trouvais et surtout, comment je m'y étais retrouvé , j'entendis des voix provenir d'une autre pièce avec des bruits de casseroles. Je me raidis, apparemment, je n' étais pas seul.  
Je me mis donc prudemment debout afin de saluer ceux qui m'avait accueillis chez eux pour la nuit. Je suppose qu'ils m'avaient trouvé dans les bois et m'avait secouru. J'espérais qu'il ne s'agirait pas de personnes mentalement perturbée comme on peut en voir dans certains films d'horreur. Alors que j'ouvris la porte, je vis une femme de dos en train de préparer le repas et un homme torse nu qui la tenait dans ses bras. Apparemment je dus faire faire du bruit puisque l'homme se retourna et me fixa avec un grand sourire.  
- Alors on a bien dormi ? Me dit-il en riant et , relâchant la femme, se dirigea vers moi.


	2. Chapter 1 Une nouvelle famille

Je dus avoir l'air surpris au vu qu'il se stoppa et se mit à rire très fort.  
- Je m'appelle Sam Uley, et voici ma femme : Émilie . se présenta-t-il. Là-dîtes Émilie se retourna et vint me faire la bise sur la joue.  
- Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? me demanda-t-elle ?  
Je ne sus comment réagir, je ne m'attendais absolument pas à être accueillis aussi chaleureusement par de parfaits étrangers.  
Elle dut s'en rendre compte et m'attrapa par la main pour me faire asseoir à la table où se trouvait un petit déjeuner des plus copieux. Elle s'assit en face de moi tandis que son mari vint se placer derrière elle tout en l'entourant de ses bras à la musculature bien dessinée.  
Réveillé par l'odeur du lard qui fumait dans mon assiette, je me ressaisis et me présentais à mon tour.  
- Je m'appelle Logan Vesperi. Dis-je en lorgnant du coin de l'œil la tranche que je n'osais manger.  
-Quel joli prénom, me dit-elle, je t'en prie sers-toi et mange vite avant que les autres ne rappliquent attiré par l'odeur

- Les autres ? questionnais-je d'un ton inquiet tout en plantant ma fourchette dans le lard bien épais qui me faisais envie depuis un moment déjà .  
- Oui , mes garçons , répondit Sam en souriant et en regardant du coin de l'œil vers ce que je supposais être la porte d'entrée.  
Cette réponse n' étant pas du tout satisfaisante, je précisait donc ma question.  
- Vous avez des enfants ? Émilie rigola et je n'en fus que plus surpris encore et bien sûr, pas plus rassuré .  
Sam sourit et répondit à sa place.  
- Émilie et moi n'avons pas d'enfant, pas encore tout du moins, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son aimée. Mais nous avons comme qui dirait une grande famille. Tu comprendras une fois que tu les verras. Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont plutôt joueur.

L'idée de me retrouvé comme un intrus ( ce que j' étais ) au milieu de cette famille qui me paraissait de plus en plus étrange, me donnait une sérieuse envie de terminer mon assiette au plus vite et de m'enfuir par la fenêtre qui était, par bonheur, grande ouverte. Mais là-dite assiette ne semblait jamais se terminer à mon plus grand bonheur. En fait, Émilie la remplissait chaque fois que je jetais un regard loin du plat. Je fus donc contraint de rester. Le repas fut délicieux même si je ne pus en venir à bout. Après quelques instants de silence, je posais la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis le réveil.  
-Où sommes-nous ? dis-je en buvant un grand verre de jus d'orange fraîchement pressé .

- Tu es à forks, répondis Sam. Paul t'a trouvé endormi contre un arbre au beau milieu de la forêt...

Il parut soudain se posé une question existentielle.  
-Que faisais-tu là? demanda Émilie, semblant deviner les pensées de son mari.  
- À vrai dire, je roulais quand mon moteur a rendu l'âme, et j'ai été contraint de marcher longtemps. Puisque je n'avais pas assez dormi, je suis comme qui dirait tombé endormi contre le chêne. Je dus faire une drôle de tête puisqu'ils sourirent tous les deux et se regardèrent. Je me dis que je devais les remercier comme il se devait et ensuite les laisser tranquilles.  
- Comment pourrais-je vous remercier de m'avoir sauver ? demandais-je. Sam fit le tour de la table et vint poser sa main droite sur mon épaule.  
- Certainement pas en partant maintenant, dit-il en clignant de l'œil. Paul aimerait sans doute savoir comment va son petit protégé avant que tu nous quittes.  
Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Le fait de me faire appelé "protégé" me donna des frissons, Jamais auparavant je ne m'étais imaginé dans les positions de faiblesses. Mais il faut bien avoué que cela avait tout de même son côté rassurant.  
- Vous êtes sûr que je ne vous dérange pas ? demandais-je en me levant. Je tient à vous montrer ma gratitude, laissez moi faire quelques choses s'il vous plaît.  
Sam regarda Émilie qui se leva à son tour et s'approcha de moi, les mains sur les hanches.  
- Si tu tiens tant que ça à nous remercier, j'aimerais que tu passe la journée avec moi en cuisine pour préparer le repas de ce soir, dit-elle. Ainsi on pourra discuter et ça fera un début de conversation avec les garçons.  
J'approuvais tout à fait cette idée. Certes je n'avais pas été à la hauteur lorsqu'il s'agissait de mécanique, mais dès le moment où je tenais une spatule en main, je devenais un vrai magicien.  
- Bon, eh bien, je vais vous laissez discuter dans ce cas, dit Sam. Je reviendrai ce soir avec les autres. Il embrassa sa femme. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il parte mais il m'attrapa du bras tout en me frottant fortement le dessus du crane. Un peu comme les durs le font à leur bizut.  
Lorsqu'il me relâcha, j'ignore pourquoi,n mais je rigolait et lui aussi. Quelque chose de sympathique et jovial émanait de leurs personnes.

-J'ai hâte d' être ce soir. Dit- il en franchissant la porte.  
Alors que je restais le regard bloqué sur la poignée de la porte, Émilie me ramena au monde réel en me rappelant que l'on avait un repas à préparer.  
-Combien seront-ils ? Demandais-je.  
- Nous serons maximum 9 au total . Me répondit-elle.  
- Et qu'allons nous cuisiner ?  
-Je te laisse le privilège de choisir la recette du plat et du dessert, je m'occupe de la soupe. Dit-elle en me plantant une spatule dans la main.  
- Je pourrais leur faire ma spécialité : une roulade de veau aux poivrons.  
-Et en dessert ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un regard intéressé .  
- Un coulant au chocolat ? proposais-je.  
Elle joignit ses mains et sautilla sur place comme une petite fille à qui on annonce une grande nouvelle.  
-Au fait, tu n'es pas obligé de me vouvoyer. Dit-elle en sortant une grande marmite. Ca me vieillit de trop.

Ainsi, nous passâmes la journée en cuisine. Elle me raconta comment elle avait rencontré Sam, ses hobbys, les habitudes de la famille, tout ce qu'elle aimait et cela se voyait vraiment. À chacun de ses mots, ses yeux brillaient un petit peu plus. Elle me demanda de raconter ma vie et parut sincèrement désolé pour moi lorsque je lui appris l'histoire où j'avais été chassé de ma famille, maltraité par ma ville et surtout que je ne me rappelais avec certitude que mon nom, prénom et âge.  
Lorsque nous eûmes finit de préparer le repas, il était prêt de 19 heures. Je sentis le parfum de la soupe me chatouiller les narines.

-Une soupe aux poivrons ? Demandais-je avec enthousiasmes.  
Elle ouvrit juste le couvercle pour me souffler un peu de la vapeur s' échappant de la soupe au visage. Cela sentait vraiment trop bon et me donna une faim de loup.  
C'est à ce moment que Sam rentra dans la pièce. Il vient se placer derrière Émilie tout en reniflant la soupe et en jetant un regard au four.  
- Il n'y a aucun doute, tu vas vraiment faire une bonne impression. Dit-il.  
À ces mots, une bande de garçons , tous plus ou moins du même âge que moi entrèrent dans la pièce. Ce qui me frappa fut qu'ils étaient tous torse nu et en short.  
L'un d'eux s'approcha immédiatement de moi et fit signe de vouloir me serrer la main.  
- Je m'appelle Paul. Dit-il.  
Alors que je saisissais sa main pour la serrer, il m'attira contre lui et me frotta les cheveux. Non pas comme Sam un peu plus tôt mais plutôt comme un frère le ferait.  
Lorsqu'il me lâcha, il rit et m'attrapa par l'épaule. Je ne m'attendais décidément pas à tant de familiarité dès le premier jour. D'accord il m'avait sauvé , mais je n'y aurais jamais songé .  
-Je te présente le groupe, me dit-il. Voici, Quil, Embry, Jared, Seth et Jacob. Ils me sourirent et me serrèrent la main pour ensuite aller se placer à table. Apparemment il n'y aurait jamais assez de place si je m'asseyais avec eux.  
Je décidais donc de rester debout pour faire le service. Ça serait la moindre des choses. Alors que je les servais et reposais le reste de la soupe sur la cuisinière , Émilie me dit que je pouvais prendre une des chaises se trouvant dans le cagibis et m'asseoir. Lorsque je revins avec la chaise, je ne savais où me placer. Ce fut Jacob qui se décala pour me faire signe de m'asseoir à côté de lui. Une fois assis, tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi.  
- Je crois que tu va devoir raconter tout ce que tu m'as dit tantôt. Dit Émilie en buvant un peu de sa soupe.  
Je racontais donc de nouveau mon histoire ( assez courte il faut bien le dire ) tout en regardant chacune des personnes attablées dans les yeux. ils m'inspiraient tous la même sensation, mais je m'attardais un peu plus longtemps sur ceux de Sam, Jacob et Paul. J'avais l'impression que je pourrais particulièrement bien m'entendre avec ces 3 là . Une fois mon récit achevé , je me levait pour leur servir mon plat. Lorsqu'il fut dans leur assiette et qu'ils eurent goûté à la première bouchée, il me regardèrent tous en me félicitant pour le repas.  
Cela me fit bien plaisir, il faut dire que jamais je n'avais été reconnus auparavant pour l'un de mes plats. Je me ré-assis donc et le repas continua avec la présentation de chacun.  
Une fois que le tour de table fut fait, Paul et Jacob se regardèrent et demandèrent en cœur à Sam:  
- Où va-t-il dormir à partir de maintenant ?  
Je sursautais tout en manquant de m'étrangler avec le morceau de viande que je venais juste de mettre en bouche. J'allais rester avec eux ? Comment ça ? Depuis quand était-ce prévu ? Et surtout, pourquoi l'idée que je puisse rester parmi eux n'eut l'air de déranger personne ?  
Sam vit ma réaction et me dit que lorsque la lune serait levée, lui, Paul, Jacob et moi irions nous asseoir quelque part en forêt et qu'ils avaient quelque chose à m'annoncer.  
C'est à cet instant que mon imagination se mit en marche. Qu'allait-il se passer ? De quoi allaient-ils me parler ? Pourquoi me gardaient-ils avec eux ? Mon esprit passa tour à tour de sujet ridicule au pire scénario tel des rituels sacrificiels sous le clair de lune.  
Le rire de Sam me ramena la réalité .  
-Ne t'en fais pas, tu auras juste à choisir où tu dormiras et on t'expliquera comment ça fonctionne ici.  
Je soupirais de soulagement, ce dont chacun s'aperçut et les fit sourire.  
Le repas se poursuivit normalement et nous restâmes tous assis à discuter de la vie à Forks, de l'endroit où si je le désirais je pourrais poursuivre mes études et du caractère des habitants de la ville. Plus je les écoutais raconter leurs histoires, et plus j'appréciais cette famille. Il me prit même l'envie de ne plus jamais repartir. J' étais vraiment trop bien avec eux et pour une fois, je me sentais à ma place, même si bien entendu, je ne savais absolument rien d'eux.

Soudain je me rappelais: ma voiture...  
- Euh , et au sujet de ma voiture ? demandais-je à Sam.  
- Ho oui, eh bien, Jacob et toi irez la chercher et il te la réparera. C'est un très bon mécanicien.

- Arrête Sam, je me débrouille c'est tout. Répondit Jacob en souriant.  
- ho oui, tu te débrouilles aussi bien que Logan en cuisine. Réagit Paul qui, jusque là, n'avait rien dit, bien trop occupé par les dernières miettes de son assiette.  
À cette phrase , Jacob et moi nous regardâmes en riant légèrement.  
-Très bien, l'affaire est donc entendue, vous irez tout les deux la chercher demain , dit Sam en tapant dans ses mains.  
Tous se levèrent d'un bon et portèrent leur assiette dans la cuisine. Je me demandais si le clappement de main y était pour quelque chose, un signal peut-être ?  
Et chacun prit un des desserts que l'on mangea une fois assis dans le salon. Tous semblaient vraiment apprécier ma cuisine puisque aucun mot ne fut partagé sur toute la durée de la dégustation.  
Une fois le dessert finit, Jared, Quil et Embry rassemblèrent les plats et allèrent faire la vaisselle tandis que Émilie se rendit dans la salle de bain et que je sortis avec Jacob, Paul et Sam.  
Vue de l'extérieur la maison me plaisait vraiment, elle était magnifique, en bois, un vrai petit chalet comme j'en avais toujours rêvé , ou tout du moins, aussi loin que je m'en souvenais.  
Nous prîmes la direction du bois. En fait, à vrai dire, nous étions en plein milieu d'un clairière, entourée par celui-ci. Nous marchâmes durant plus ou moins 30 minutes. Jacob parlait avec Sam et Paul à l'avant ,tandis que je découvrais la beauté de cette forêt alors que les ténèbres commençaient à peine à s'installer. Cette fois, je n' étais pas inquiet. Soudain, Sam se stoppa et s'assit sur une pierre, aussitôt suivi de Paul et Jacob qui s'installèrent respectivement sur une racine et contre un tronc déraciné par le vent. Je me mis donc sur une des branches du-dit arbre d'où je voyais mes 3 interlocuteurs.  
- Bien, comme tu t'en doutes sûrement, tu as l'occasion de rester parmi nous, mais loin de nous l'idée de t'y contraindre...Commença Sam

-Mais j'aimerais rester! Le coupais-je.  
Cela les fit sourire.  
- Ce point étant réglé , on va devoir te donner un lieu où dormir, parce que nous ne pouvons vraiment pas te laisser passer toutes tes nuits entre les racines d'un arbre. Dit-il en riant et en opinant de la tête.  
-Tu as 3 endroits où tu pourras dormir. Intervint Paul. Chez moi, chez Jake et chez Sam. finit-il.  
- Mais je ne risque pas de vous déranger ? Demandais-je .  
Ce fut Jacob qui intervint.

-Pas du tout, Sam et Émilie sont d'accord pour te laisser leur chambre d'ami, Paul veut bien te laisser dormir dans sa chambre, il te donnera un des lits qui se trouvent dans son grenier. Quand à moi, j'ai aussi un lit que je n'utilise pas dans ma chambre. Me répondit-il.  
J'avais vraiment peur de les déranger même si ils m'affirmaient le contraire. Sam dut s'en apercevoir car il me proposa une alternative.  
- Écoute, me dit-il, tu n'as qu' à passer deux jours chez chacun de nous et passer le dernier jour de la semaine chez chacun une fois toutes les trois semaines. Ainsi tu seras convaincu que tu ne nous dérange absolument pas et que tu es le bienvenu.  
Jacob et Paul acquiescèrent à ces propos et se tournèrent vers moi.  
-Très bien, répondis-je, mais je tient à effectuer une tâche ménagère par jour minimum chez chacun afin de pouvoir vous aider.  
- Marché conclu. Jacob se mit debout et m'annonça d'un air enjoué :  
- Tu dormiras chez moi ce soir. Je vais avertir mon père. Et il s' éloigna en téléphonant.

- J'ai juste une question, dis-je en baissant le regard.

Leurs yeux se tournèrent vers moi en guise d'interrogation.

-Pourquoi vouloir garder un parfait inconnu avec vous ? Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas, bien au contraire, mais j'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi.

Ce fut Paul qui me répondit. Étrangement, je m'étais déjà tourné vers Sam, pensant que c'était lui qui me donnerait la réponse.

-Tout simplement parce que je t'ai, en quelques sortes, sauvé. Je m'en voudrais de te laisser partir sans savoir comment tu t'en sortiras. Et puis, tu nous as semblé à tous sympathique.

Plus il parlait et plus mon sourire s'agrandissait.

- De plus, je n'ai pas envie de laisser un si bon cuisinier disparaître. Dit-il en riant doucement.

C'est à cet instant que Jake fit son retour pour annoncer que tout était arrangé.

Lui et moi nous mirent alors en route après que j'aie remercié Paul et Sam pour ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi. Après une bonne heure de marche où nous passâmes le temps à discuter de son père, de sa maison, de sa vie en générale et de ce que j'allais sans doute aimer, nous arrivâmes finalement chez lui. Il ne s' était pas trompé , j'adorais le style de sa maison.  
Dans le même style que celle de Sam mais un peu plus moderne peut- être avec une sorte de grange à l'arrière du terrain.  
Lorsque nous entrâmes, son père n' était pas dans le salon.  
- Il doit certainement dormir. Dit Jake en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il m'ouvrit la porte et je pénétrais dans la pièce. J'adorais le style de décoration qu'il avait utilisé. De nombreux posters recouvrait les murs en bois. Certains représentaient des groupes de musique, d'autre des loups hurlant au clair de lune. Un en particulier attira mon regard, il s'agissait d'un poster représentant une femme à la chevelure noire comme l'ébène, faisant face à un rocher, la mer s'étendant dans son dos.

- Magnifique poster, dis-je en souriant.

Il se contenta d'opiner de la tête avec un sourire.  
Une vrai chambre d'adolescent comme j'en avais toujours voulu une. Je remarquai ensuite les 2 lits. L'un se trouvait sur la droite et l'autre sur la gauche. Celui de droite se retrouvait presque contre la porte lorsque celle ci était ouverte. Jacob se jeta sur le lit de gauche.

- La salle de bain est là . Me dit-il en m'indiquant une porte dans le fond de sa chambre. Tu peux prendre un essuie et un gant de toilette sous l'évier. Mon père a également préparé des affaires pour toi, mais on ira t'en chercher d'autres demain en ville.

Je pris donc la direction de la salle de bain et aperçus le sac en question.  
Il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait dedans : déodorant, gel pour cheveux, shampoing, gel douche, dentifrice, fil dentaire et même une brosse à dent neuve.  
Je pris donc rapidement une douche et me brossait les dents. Lorsque j'eus finit, Jake me cria qu'il allait dormir en sous-vêtement et que si je voulais je pouvais en faire autant.  
Il me dit qu' après tout, j' étais autant chez moi que lui désormais. Cela me fit sourire face au miroir. Jamais je n'aurais put songer à tout cela hier. Tout était vraiment génial. Un peu trop même, cela me sembla étrange, mais bon, je ne crachais pas sur un peu de bonheur de temps à autre.

Lorsque je me regardais dans le miroir, ce ne fut pas le garçon dépité que j'avais l'habitude d'y voir qui apparut mais plutôt un jeune homme heureux de vivre , un sourire au lèvre et les yeux pleins d'espoir. J'avais enfin trouvé ma place dans une famille. Une qui m'acceptait telle que je suis et qui me donnait l'envie de poursuivre ce jeu qu'est la vie. Lorsque je revint dans la chambre, Jake était allongé en train de regarder le plafond d'un air contemplatif.

- Je t'ai laissé une liste avec nos numéros de téléphones. Tu as quel Gsm pour le chargeur ?

Comment savait-il ? Sans doute se doutait-il que comme une personne normale je n'en portais pas sur moi en permanence.  
- Un samsung. Répondis-je.  
Il se mit à fouiller dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et me tendit un chargeur. Je mis donc mon gsm à charger et y introduisit les différents numéros. Une fois cela fait, je me couchais donc dans mon lit. Il était encore plus confortable que celui où j'avais passé ma dernière nuit. Sans doute parce que cette fois, il s'agissait vraiment de mon lit. Je m'enfonçais dans la couverture et souhaitait une bonne nuit à Jake qui me répondit en souriant et en éteignant la lumière. Jamais je ne dormis aussi bien de ma vie.

Le lendemain au réveil, je m' étirais longuement dans mon lit et constatait que Jacob était déjà levé . Un mot était posé sur son oreiller :"

Salut Logan, j'ai dus partir avec mon père ce matin, une affaire urgente, je t'expliquerai.  
Il y a manger sur la table de la salle manger, prend ce qui te fait plaisir . Quand je reviendrai, on ira te chercher le nécessaire et on rejoindra Sam. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'il s'assure de quelque choses à ton sujet. T'en fais pas je serais avec toi et Paul aussi, il ne te mordras pas.  
hahahaha. À tantôt. Jake."


	3. Chapitre 2 Une révélation inattendue

Je pliais le mot, le plaçait dans la poche du jeans que je venais d'enfiler et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Je fus agréablement surpris de constater que sur la table se trouvait tellement de bonnes choses. Il y avait vraiment de tout, des indispensables céréales au délicieux pancakes arrosé de sirop d' érable. Je pris un déjeuner assez copieux et me décidais finalement à me diriger vers la salle de bain où je restais durant 30 minutes sous l'eau chaude. Une fois ma toilette achevée, je revins dans le salon et constatait que ni Jake, ni son père n' était encore revenus. Je décidais donc de me poser devant la télévision , mais ne sachant que regarder, je mis le dvd le plus proche, il s'agissait de South park. Un peu stupide, je le reconnais, mais il faut bien dire que si tôt le matin, je n' était pas vraiment un intellectuel. Pendant que Cartman se disputait encore une fois avec kyle, je réalisais que je n'avais pas envoyé mon numéros aux autres, ce que je fis par message multiples.

Je fus surpris lorsque mon gsm vibra sur la table en verre du salon. Paul m'avait répondu. Il me proposait une sortie en ville vers 10h00. J'acceptais donc et décidais d'aller me changer. Idée stupide, puisque je n'avais rien d'autre à me mettre, ce que je réalisais une fois revenu dans la chambre. Le temps passa et je rejoignis Paul devant chez Sam comme nous l'avions convenu.  
La journée passa tranquillement entre un verre pris à la terrasse du café le plus proche et une ballade sur la place de la ville où il me raconta les légendes de sa tribu. Il faut dire que nous n'avions pas fait que ça, nous nous étions également posé sur un des bancs du parc pour admirer la vue ( toutes les vues ). Je regardais ma montre et vis qu'il était prêt de 18h00. Je voulus prendre congé mais Paul me rappela qu'il fallait que j'aille chez Sam et que tout le monde y était convié . Je me frappais le front, comment avais-je pus oublier ça ?  
- Écoute Paul,j'ai oublié quelque chose chez Jake, je vais vite le chercher et je te retrouve là-bas.  
Il accepta et nous nous séparâmes. Le trajet de retour ne me parut pas vraiment long et je trouvais vite ce que j' étais venu chercher,à savoir mon gsm oublié sur la table du salon.  
Alors que je le prenais et le rangeais dans ma poche, j'entendis du bruit derrière moi. Je me retournais d'un bond et vis un homme aux cheveux long et noir assis sur une chaise roulante.  
- Tu dois être Logan, me dit-il. Jake n'a cessé de me parlé de toi et surtout de ta cuisine.  
Je ne sus que dire mais lui serrait la main. Lorsque la poignée fut finie, j'eus l'impression que ma main était broyée en 1000 morceaux. Je la frottai discrètement derrière mon dos.

- Où se trouve Jake? Demandais-je.

-Il est partit chez Sam et tu devrais y être aussi. Me dit-il d'un air faussement paternel.  
Je m'excusais et pris la tangente en filant à travers la porte encore ouverte. Je courus à travers les bois, jusqu'à ce qu'un animal attire mon attention. Je ne sais pourquoi mais je décidais de le suivre quelques instants pour pouvoir l'admirer un peu plus. C' était une belle biche apparemment très vigoureuse puisque j'eus de la difficulté à la suivre. Elle prenait des chemins que je n'aurais jamais pensé utiliser. Soudain, l'animal s'immobilisa et renifla l'air environnant . Peut- être m'avait- elle sentie? Je me cachais derrière un arbre et l'observais un peu plus attentivement. Elle se trouvait au centre des fourrés, reflétant quelques peu la lumière du soleil.  
Elle voulut s'en aller, mais disparut soudain sans aucune raison, comme volatilisée sous mes yeux. Je regardais dans toutes les directions , mais n'en vis aucune trace . Lorsque enfin je renonçais à la chercher, je réalisais tout à coup que non seulement j'avais pris beaucoup de retard mais que j'avais également perdu mon chemin.

- Bien joué Vesperi. Me dis-je en croisant les bras.  
Je décidais donc de rebrousser chemin et enjambait les multiples racines qui ne m'avait guère gêné durant l'allée . Pour accompagner ma route, j'allumais mon Ipod mais sans brancher les écouteurs.  
La musique de Ashram ( ill mostro ) emplit le sous-bois. Je fermais les yeux quelques instants afin de m'imprégner de cette ambiance magique. Comme si j'avais du temps perdre. Lorsque je les ré-ouvris, j'eus l'impression de discerner une forme au loin qui m'observait dissimulée derrière un séquoia. Lorsque je bougeais pour mieux l'observer, la forme se volatilisa aussitôt et une vive migraine fit irruption. Je continuais donc ma route tout en regardant alentour au cas où la forme referait une apparition. On peut toujours rêver. Alors que j' étais bercé par les violons, je sentis un coup de vent glacial me chatouiller la nuque.  
Je me retournais vivement mais ne vis rien. Je me dis qu'il s'agissait d'une simple petite brise, mais celle ci recommença lorsque j'eus tourné le dos.  
Il y avait également dans l'air un parfum étrange comme un mélange entre une odeur de citron et de menthe fraîche. Je ne sais pourquoi mais autant j'adorais cette odeur, autant elle me dérangeait profond ment.  
Je décidais donc de ne pas m'attarder plus longtemps et me mis à courir vers la maison de Sam. Soudain, je tombais sur une racine que je n'avais malheureusement pas vue. Cette dernière déchira la jambes droite de mon jeans.  
Le sang commença à couler au niveau de mon genou. Puisque la blessure était assez profonde, je me saisis de la partie déchirée et m'en fit un bandage de fortune. On ne sait jamais. Alors que je relevais les yeux de ma blessure, j'aperçus au loin la forme de tout l'heure. Ce n' était pas une simple forme, mais une femme, ravissante qui plus est. Un petit air de lutin mais qui ne laissait pas insensible. Ses cheveux coupé mi-court et ébouriffé dispersait dans l'air l'odeur de citron et de menthe. Je me demandais comment je pouvais la sentir, au vu de la distance qui nous séparait.  
Tandis que Ashram faisait vibrer ses violons dans l'air, je vis ses yeux briller d'un éclat étrange qui me mettait à la fois mal l'aise mais m'empêchait de détourner le regard. Elle devait sans doute porter des lentilles car rare étaient les personnes que je connaissais qui avait les yeux d'un jaune aussi éclatant. Elle sembla soudain revenir à elle et courut s'enfuir comme si jamais elle ne devait croiser mon chemin. Je me relevais donc, mais ne put tenir sur mes pied, la blessure était vraiment bien profonde en fait. Je m' écroulais et restais collé contre un arbre. La fille ne revint pas et je me demandais comment j'allais repartir. Si je ne pouvais marcher, je me voyais mal ramper sur une telle distance.  
Je pensais alors que j'avais eu la chance d'aller rechercher mon gsm et je commençais envoyer un message à Sam, en lui expliquant brièvement la situation. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment mal,  
j'avais juste mal au crâne et ma blessure me brûlait légèrement. Je m' étonnais de ne pouvoir tenir debout alors que j' étais bien plus résistant que cela d'habitude. Alors que j'allais envoyer le message, ma migraine s'intensifia de manière violente à telle point que je lâchais mon gsm et me prenais la tête entre les deux mains. Jamais je n'avais connu une telle douleur. C'est comme si un millier de soleil explosait dans ma tête. J'eus soudain très chaud et n'arrivais plus à respirer. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait et cela me terrorisait. Je voulus reprendre mon gsm pour envoyer le message mais ne pouvais lâcher ma tête, de crainte de la voir explosé. Je tombais à la renverse et restait prostré entre les racine de l'arbre où je m' étais échoué . Je voulus crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche, juste un râle silencieux.  
Je fermais les yeux mais cela ne fit qu'accroître la douleur. J'avais l'impression que mon corps tout entier était en train de se consumer de l'intérieur. Je ne sais combien de temps je restais allongé sur le sol et recroquevillé sur moi même. Toutefois je sentis une vague rafraîchissante s'approcher de moi. Je ne reconnus pas immédiatement ceux qui m'avaient trouvé , mais réalisait par la force des choses qu'il s'agissait de Jake, Paul et Sam. Leur présence me rassura quelque peu même si je ne savais toujours pas ce qui m'arrivait. J'entendis la voix lointaine de Sam me dire:  
- Tiens bon, on est là, tu n'as rien craindre.  
Je voulus réagir mais sombrais dans l'obscurité la plus totale. J'avais l'impression de perdre connaissance.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il en faisait vraiment partie, dis une voix au loin.  
- Il fallait un jour qu'il nous tombe dessus, lui répondit une voix plus grave.  
- Comment va-t-on lui annoncer ça ? Dis une voix plus féminine que je ne connaissais pas.  
J'essayais de me redresser mais constatais que j' étais dans un lit, le même où je m' étais réveillé lors de ma première nuit chez Sam.  
Lors de mon effort, je laissais échapper un râle de douleur qui fit entrer dans la pièce toute la famille de Sam au grand complet. Je me laissais donc retomber sur l'oreiller en plume.  
- Tu aurais quand même put attendre d' être revenus ici pour te lancer dans cet expérience! Me dit jake tandis qu'il s'asseyait à mes pieds.  
Paul s'approcha et me redressa en plaçant deux ou trois oreiller derrière moi. En repartant s'installer prêt de Jared il tapota mon genou d'un geste un peu sadique mais en riant doucement.  
Bien sur cela me fait rire jaune et grimacer de douleur. Lorsque je me vis dans le miroir, je pus constater que j'avais une attelle au bras droit ainsi qu'une bande réfrigérante au niveau du front. Force était de constater que j' était en sueur et de nouveau torse nu contre mon gré . Ça devenait vraiment une habitude. Sauf que cette fois, je n'avais plus mon jeans, juste mon boxer.  
Je remontais donc un peu plus les couverture tout en regardant l'inconnue dont j'avais entendu la voix un peu plus tôt. Émilie s'approcha d'elle et me la présenta.  
- Je te présente Léah, elle fait partie de la famille aussi.  
- J'aurais aimé te rencontré dans d'autre circonstance. Dis-je.

Je m'attendais une réaction positive et plus ou moins certaine de sa part mais son attitude m' étonna fortement. Elle se tourna vers Sam et lui dit sur un ton colérique.  
- On ne va tout de même pas le garder ici ?! Il n'est vraiment pas sa place parmi nous.  
Je restai éberlué tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce en claquant la porte.  
Je regardais cette dernière tout en disant : " Enchanté Léah" , ce qui fit rigoler l'ensemble des personnes présentes.  
- Que m'est-il arrivé ? demandais-je d'un ton inquiet.  
C'est Sam qui me répondit ( ce à quoi je m'attendais d'ailleurs ) Il prenait vraiment le rôle du chef de famille.  
- C'est justement de ça que l'on voulait te parler, mais on ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu les rencontres si tôt. Tu aurais put nous laisser un peu de temps tout de même.  
- Rencontrer qui ? Et me parler de quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? demandais-je me redressant et en me faisant mal une fois encore.  
Émilie m'apporta un verre d'eau et me dit de boire avant d'entendre la suite. J'observais le verre comme si il y avait quelque chose de caché à l'intérieur, mais le bus d'une traite. Ce froid me soulagea en partie, mais cela ne fut que temporaire. Elle me reprit le verre et appuya sur mes épaules afin que je me recouche.  
Sam se tourna vers Jake et lui dit de m'annoncer la suite. Il protesta comme quoi ce n' était pas son rôle mais Sam qui lui répondis que après tout, j' étais sensé être chez lui et sous sa garde alors que je n'y était apparemment pas. Je fus désolé d'avoir attiré des ennuis à Jake , ce dont il s'aperçut et me répondit pas un léger sourire.  
Il se rapprocha du haut du lit et me dit qu'ils n' étaient pas vraiment une famille ordinaire.  
- Sans blague, répondis-je.  
- Écoute bien et ne m'interromps pas avant que j'ai finis. Je suis certain que tu ne réagiras pas facilement à ça .  
Plus le temps passait et plus j'avais envie de leur arracher les mots de la gorge, le tout aggraver par cette douleur permanente et lancinante.  
La suite me choqua, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, il avait eu raison.  
- Tu as du sang de Loup-Garou, dit il de but en blanc.  
Je restai bouche bée, je m' étais attendu à tout sauf à cette absurdité . Je voulus réagir, mais il m'en empêcha en posant sa main sur mes lèvres.  
- Je sais que ça doit te sembler stupide, me dit-il. Mais c'est comme ça, tous ici nous sommes des loup-garous et ce que tu as vécut hier est juste ta première transformation.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de réagir en ôtant sa main.  
- Comment ça hier ? je suis resté dans les vapes pendant toutes une journée ? Et comment veux-tu que je vous croie quand tu me parles de fantaisies issues de contes pour faire peur aux enfants?  
Jake se tourna vers Sam en levant les épaules. Ce dernier soupira et me dit de regarder droit dans ses yeux. Je fus d'abord réticent et gêné , mais lorsque en une seconde je les aperçus, j'y décelait quelque chose d'étrange, comme si leur éclat avait changé du jour au lendemain. Il y avait quelque chose d'animal dans ce regard mais également quelque chose d' étrangement familier, J'avais l'impression de fixer un loup. Ce qui d'ailleurs m' était déjà arriver lors d'une visite au zoo de Central park durant un voyage que je supposais réel, mais dont je ne gardais quasiment aucun souvenir hormis le regard profond de l'animal.  
Lorsque je voulus lâcher son regard je fus surpris d'y voir une image si clair et si nette d'un loup immense au pelage noir comme la nuit mais pas du tout effrayant, bien au contraire.  
Je restais quelques secondes à réfléchir à tout ce que cela signifiait. Toutes mes croyances s' étaient volatilisée en l'espace d'une seconde, un regard avait suffit.

- Donc je suis un loup-Garou ? demandais-je en fixant Paul.  
il opina juste du chef et vint à la tête du lit à coté de Jake.  
-Cette nuit, tu auras ta transformation définitive. Ne t'en fais pas ça ne fera pas aussi mal que cette nuit. plaisanta-il.  
- comment cela va-t-il se passer ? demandais-je angoissé et décontenacé .  
- Ne t'en fais pas.répondit simplement Sam.  
Je me redressai d'un bond en grimaçant.  
- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me dis de ne pas m'inquiéter mais quand je vois ce qu'il m'est arrivé cette nuit, laisse moi avoir des doutes. Je n'arrives pas à croire non plus que les loup-garous puissent véritablement exister.  
Il sembla à peine désolé de ce qu'il m' était arrivé, ce qui me fit voir rouge, mais Jake posa sa main sur mon épaule et me fit me recoucher en m'intimant de me calmer.  
- La transformation débute chez quelqu'un qui a les gênes lorsque celui ci rencontre un vampire pour la première fois. m'expliqua-t-il.  
-Je n'ai jamais...commençais-je. Mais le souvenir de cette belle femme dans les bois me revint en tête.  
Je regardai alors Sam qui sembla comprendre ce à quoi je pensais.  
- Nous allons te laisser te reposer et reprendront la discussion un peu plus tard, juste avant le rituel. Si tu as besoin d'aide, Jake et Paul seront dans la pièce à côté , tu n'as qu'à crier.  
- Attends,dis-je, quel rituel et comment va-t-il se passer ?  
Il me tourna le dos et me répondit simplement : " Tu verras une fois là bas, il te suffit d'avoir confiance en nous." À cette phrase, je tournais mon regard vers Jake qui me sourit tendrement. Je me détendis alors. J'ignore comment ils s'y prenaient mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas rester en colère ou même douteux envers eux.

Finalement, tous sortirent et me laissèrent seul. J'avais vraiment besoin de sommeil, la nouvelle m'avait assommé. Je me laissais donc tomber dans les bras de Morphée ,tout en pensant au rituel qui devait se dérouler un peu plus tard dans la journée et à ce qu'impliquait cette révélation pour le moins inattendue.


	4. Chapter 3 - Le rituel

Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté la pièce, je fermais les yeux, mais mis beaucoup de temps avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Tant de question me taraudait, mais la plus persistante était sans nulle doute la plus existentielle de toutes: " Qu'est ce que je suis et d'où est-ce que je sors ?". Cette question m'avait toujours turlupiner, mais jamais à un tel point.  
Je finis par m'endormir après plus ou moins une heure à essayer de trouver une position où mon bras et ma jambe ne me faisait pas souffrir. Que je souffre à la jambe était compréhensible, mais je n'avais absolument aucun souvenir de m'être blessé au bras. Cette nuit je rêvais, mais cela me parut étonnamment réel . Cependant, je ne m'en souvenais pas totalement une fois le matin venus. Tout ce dont je pouvais me rappeler était que j' étais dans les bois en train de courir, que j'avais vu un loup en train de boire un ruisseau ( ce que je vécus comme étant le loup en question) je vis également Jake en train de hurler en haut d'une colline en compagnie de Paul.  
Enfin, je ne sais dire comment je pus savoir qu'il s'agissait bien d'eux au vu que j'avais observé deux loups et non des êtres humains. Mais, ce qui resta le plus ancré dans ma mémoire, fut sans nulle doute la fille "vampire" comme disaient les autres. Elle ne me semblait pas être une suceuse de sang pourtant. Elle avait vraiment quelque chose de féerique. Surtout lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de moi et m'appuya contre un arbre. Je n'avais qu'une envie à ce moment c'était de l'embrasser. Mais je ne sais pourquoi, dans ce rêve, je me vis m'arrêter à la dernière seconde pour la repousser et courir auprès de Jake et Paul. Non sans regret, bien entendu. Je ne sais quel moment j' étais passé de ma forme animale à ma forme humaine, et vice versa, mais il en est que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé ou tout du moins ce dont je me rappelais une fois l'heure du réveil venue. Le rêve se termina et je me réveillais.

J'ouvris les paupières et fixait le plafond blanc. La fenêtre à ma tête laissait voir les étoiles ainsi que la pleine lune. Elle me semblait plus brillante que jamais et je ne pouvais détourner mon regard de sa beauté . Je ne sais combien de temps je passais ainsi l'observé , mais je fus interrompu par un léger bip sur ma droite. Je tournais la tête et vis le réveil,  
il était 22h30. J'avais vraiment bien dormi. Alors que je m'apprêtais à me redresser, je sentis que je n'avais plus aucune douleur, ni au bras , ni à la jambe. Je m'assis donc en enlevant l'attelle tout en soliloquant. Un vraie habitude chez moi.  
- Si seulement je connaissais son nom ... Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas la fréquenter... J'en avais envie mais ... c'est comme si je m' écœurais moi même rien qu'en pensant cela.  
-Appelle moi Alice, me souffla une voix dans mon dos.  
Je me retournais immédiatement en sursaut, mais ne vis rien hors mis le mur. Je soupirais en baissant la tête.  
- Merci l'imagination, voila que j'entends des voix. Mademoiselle d'Arc, j'arrive, attendez moi là haut, on pourra sans doute être pote. En espérant qu'on ne me brûlera pas moi aussi. Un léger sourire se dessina sur mon visage lorsque je prononçais ces mots et relevais la tête vers le miroir. Je crus y apercevoir une marque rouge foncé . Je me levais donc et m'en approchais. Ce n' était pas une simple tâche, mais des marques de rouge à lèvre, laissées à n'en pas douter par un baiser. Je frôlais du bout des doigts la surface réfléchissante où se trouvait la marque et portait mes doigts sur mes lèvres tout en fermant les yeux. Je la vis se matérialiser dans mon imagination, ce qui me fit avoir un grand sourire et sans doute un air des plus bête. La porte claqua sur ma droite. Je sursautais et fis volte face à l'intrus, c' était Paul. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement et fis un pas vers lui.

- Salut Paul, tu vas... Je ne finis pas ma phrase car je vis qu'il ne me regardait pas, mais contemplait le miroir derrière moi. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur moi d'un air perplexe. Il se tourna ensuite vers la porte et appela Jake qui vint dans la seconde.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda ce dernier en rentrant dans la chambre  
Paul ne dit rien, mais désigna simplement le miroir.  
Le sourire de Jake s' effaça lorsqu'il aperçut le baiser, mais revint lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur moi.  
Il explosa de rire. Mais je ne sais pourquoi, je n'arrivais pas discerner son émotion. Il reprit un air sérieux et m'attrapa par les épaules tout en avançant vers le lit.  
Il me jeta dessus avec une facilité qui me déconcerta. Je ne savais que penser sur le moment, tant de choses se bousculaient dans mon crâne.  
- Tu va nous devoir quelques explications, me dit-il en s'asseyant à ma droite tandis que Paul s'installait sur le rebord du lit à demi-tourné pour pouvoir me fixer.  
Je baissais les yeux. Qu'est ce que je devais expliquer ? Je réalisais soudain que j' étais toujours en boxer. Je n'eus pas le temps de demander un pantalon que Paul pris la parole.  
- On est entre hommes, t'inquiète pas pour ta tenue, on en a déjà vu plus en sport. Il riait, bientôt accompagné de Jake. Cela me fit sourire. Je me mis alors en tailleur et les fixait tour à tour.  
- Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? demandais-je .  
- Ben tu pourrais commencer par... Oh, je sais pas... Pourquoi il y a une marque de baiser de la part d'une sangsue sur ton miroir ? À ces mots, Jake tourna la tête vers moi, mais son expression était différente de celle de Paul. Autant Paul était des plus sérieux, autant Jake semblait prendre tout cela comme une comédie qui n'avait absolument rien de drôle.  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée, dis-je simplement.  
-Est ce que tu sais qui aurait put faire cette marque ? me questionna Paul

- Le seul nom qui pourrait avoir un lien avec tout ça, serait Alice. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas... Jake me coupa la parole.

-Logan, les vampires sont vraiment des êtres peu fréquentable. C'est pour cela que nous sommes des Loups, c'est pour protéger les humains de leurs menaces.

Il avait retrouvé si vite son sérieux que j'en restais surpris.  
- Je sais, répondis-je. Je n'ai vraiment pas l'envie d'en fréquenter, rassures-toi. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'en ce moment je navigue entre deux eaux.  
-Comment ça ? me demandèrent-ils en chœur.  
- Je ne sais pas si cette marque me dérange ou si ... ça me plaît. Je me pris la tête et la posait sur mes genoux que je venais de replier contre mon torse. Une vraie habitude lorsque j'étais désespéré ou réfléchissais à un problème très grave. Qu 'est ce que je venais de dire?  
Jake se rapprocha et me pris par les épaules.

- Ne t'en fais pas, me rassura-t-il. C'est normal , tu es en pleine transformation. Tu passes d'un humain qui ne peut résister à leurs charmes à un loup qui n'existe que pour les déchiqueter en mille morceaux. C'est tout fait compréhensible que tu sois confus. Mais ne t'en fais pas, après cette nuit, tu seras fixé .  
Paul et lui me regardèrent d'un air attendrissant tout en me souriant. Je me sentis en confiance et me levait en même temps qu'eux. Je ne sais ce qu'il me prit sur le moment,  
mais je me suis retrouvé à prendre Jake dans mes bras et refermé mes mains sur son T-shirt. Il m'enlaçât également. Paul s'approcha et me mis la main sur l' épaule.  
- On sera toujours là pour toi, me dit-il. Ce soir, tu feras partie de la famille à part entière.  
Je relâchais mon étreinte et reculais.  
- D'accord, mais je ne peux tout de même pas y aller en sous-vêtement. Dis-je en me regardant dans le miroir.  
-Attends ici, me répondis Paul en me faisant un clin d'œil.  
Il sortit de la chambre et revint avec un sac en carton qu'il me tendit.  
Lorsque je l'ouvris, je vis des vêtements. Il y avait un jeans Levis, un t-shirt sans marque à rayure jaune et bleue, un pull noir avec une capuche dont l'intérieur était rouge et des épaulettes qui étaient décorée de deux boutons de couleur or chacune. Il y avait également une paire de chaussure noir de la marque Sportswalk. Je m'empressais d'enfiler le tout sous le regard approbateur de Jake et Paul. Une fois finis, je me regardais dans le miroir, après avoir bien sur effacé la marque du rouge à lèvre d'un seul geste. Je me trouvais un peu plus fin que d'habitude et plus large d' épaule. Je me tournais alors vers Jake qui dut se douter de ma question au vu de mon regard interrogateur.  
- C'est ta transformation qui te fais ça, On devient tous plus fort et plus musclé grâce à ça. Je souris. Ça avait quand même du bon de se transformer en créature fantastique.

- Bon, il va être l'heure, dit Paul en frappant des mains pour ensuite se les frotter. Il serait temps qu'on y aille. Tu as manqué la première réunion, ne faisons pas en sorte que cela recommence.  
À cette idée, mon estomac se serra. Le rituel, je n'y pensais plus. Tout le stress me revint en un coup, mais je n'eus le temps de prononcer un mot que déjà, je me retrouvais dehors.  
Nous fîmes le tour de la maison et arrivâmes dans le jardin. La scène que j'y vis me surpris. Il y avait une dizaine de personne, toutes réunies autour d'un feu de camp tout en étant assis sur des rondins. Mais deux autres personnes inconnues étaient également présentes.À mon arrivée , tous se tournèrent dans ma direction. Je déglutis difficilement. Jacob fit les présentations en me citant une certaine "Sue Clearwather" qui opina de la tête à l'entente de son nom. Ainsi qu'une femme âgée qu'il désigna simplement comme " la Chamane aveugle" .  
Je n'eus le temps de parler que cette dernière se leva, m'attrapa par la main et me fit avancer au milieu du cercle.. Elle me fit me tenir debout juste à côté du feu qui étrangement sembla plus vif à mon approche. Je détournais le regard des flammes et tournait mon regard vers celle qui me tenait toujours la main lorsque je reçus en plein visage une poussière pourpre qui me fit tousser et m'irritait les yeux. Mais à ce geste, la vieille femme me frappa l'arrière du crâne en me disant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Elle retourna ensuite s'asseoir à la droite de Billy et commença à chanter des paroles étranges mais que chacun dans l'assistance semblait apprécier et comprendre. Je regardais mon public en quête d'une indication sur quelque chose à faire et je trouvais Jake en train de me mimer que je devais enlever mes vêtements , mais garder mon jeans.  
Je tournais la tête vers Sam qui confirma cela en opinant du chef. Je m'exécutais.  
Tandis qu'elle chantait, elle commença à frapper sur un tambourin décoré de l' effigie d'un loup blanc hurlant à la lune.  
Je fut pris de vertige. Autant j'aimais ce chant, autant j'eus l'impression que mon vertige venait de celui-ci.  
Je mis un genou à terre pour garder mon équilibre tout en m'appuyant de ma main. Le feu se mit soudain à trembler comme si un vent violent soufflait à travers ce dernier. Étrangement, je n'eus pas peur des flammes, bien au contraire, j'avais presque envie de les toucher. Je levais les yeux vers la chamane mais voyais flou. Je pressais alors mes paupières en les frottant et retournais à elle, je la vis en plus net cette fois, mais elle était bras écarté et entourée de milles couleurs qui vibraient au rythme de son chant. Je suivit le trajet de l'une des teintes et vit qu'elles se dirigeaient toutes vers moi en passant auparavant à travers le feu qui était devenu bleu. Je ne sais combien de temps son chant dura mais j'eus l'impression que ce ne fut pas assez à mon goût tellement cela était plaisant. Elle ouvrit les yeux et me fixa droit dans les miens avec une précision qui me stupéfia. Pour une aveugle, elle savait parfaitement où je me trouvais. C'est alors qu'une légère douleur prit naissance au sein de mon crâne. Sachant ce qui pourrait arriver, je me mis alors à genoux, tout en me prenant à l'avance la tête entre les mains. Tous me regardaient sans montrer la moindre expression. Je fermais les yeux en attendant la douleur qui ne vint pas. Lorsque je les ré-ouvris, le feu avait grandit et dessinait désormais un grand cercle autour de moi, me séparant des autres.  
La chamane continuait de psalmodier lorsque soudain elle s'arrêta et se ré-assis calmement. Ne sachant que faire, je me redressais et attendis. Je voulus parler mais ignorais si j'en avais l'autorisation. Le silence était pesant, même les cigales et les oiseaux se taisaient. J'avais envie de briser ce mutisme dans lequel tous semblaient plongé mais ne savait que dire.  
C'est alors que me parvint un son, comme venu de nulle part et de partout à la fois. Ce son résonnait autour de moi, mais aussi à travers moi. Un loup hurlait, puissant, fier, brave , c'est presque comme si je pouvais le voir à travers son hurlement qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une mélodie. Je fermais les yeux et une chaleur intense m'envahit soudain, c' était fort, agréable, comme si on m'enlevait tout ce par quoi j'avais été accablé et qui pesait sur mes épaules depuis tant de temps. Il se mit soudain à pleuvoir à verse, cela me rafraîchit quelque peu. J'eus l'impression que je devais répondre à ce loup qui venait de m'appeler. J'ouvris alors les yeux en direction du ciel et, sans réfléchir, poussait un hurlement. Un vrai, qui me surpris par sa force et qui se mit à résonner à travers la forêt et les montagnes. Mes spectateurs se mirent à sourire.  
Je relançait un autre hurlement que je fis durer et auquel le loup répondit. Lorsque nous eûmes finit de chanter l'un et l'autre, la chamane se leva, franchit les flammes comme si elles n'existaient pas et vint me caresser le haut du crâne en descendant dans mon dos, geste que j'appréciais moyennement.  
- C'est bien, me dit-elle.  
C'est ce moment que je sentis la différence. Mon corps avait changé, ce n'était plus ce corps humain auquel j'étais habitué , mais celui d'un animal. Un loup. J' étais devenu un loup, d'une taille disproportionnée par rapport à la normale. Cette idée que j'avais de moi me renvoyait l'image que j'avais perçut un peu plus tôt dans les yeux de Sam. Etais-je vraiment devenu ce que je pensais ? Ils ne m'avaient donc pas mentis, même si au fond de moi, je n'en avais jamais vraiment douté .  
La Chamane m'attira alors près d'une flaque d'eau créée par la pluie qui s' était arrêtée sans que je ne le remarque.  
L'image que j'y perçut ne me choqua pas. Je me reconnus immédiatement malgré le fait que j' étais totalement autre. J'avais gardé les mêmes yeux, mais c'est bien là le seul détail qui pouvait faire penser que j' étais humain. Toute personnes me voyant, dirait que je suis un loup de la taille d'un ours.  
Je me penchais un peu plus vers la flaque pour observer mon pelage. J' étais d'un noir profond et aussi sombre que la nuit. J' étais même plus sombre que Sam. La lumière du feu frappant mes poils y dessinaient des reflets bleu électrique par endroit. En me tournant légèrement, je vis que j'avais des poils rouges sang qui formaient mes pattes avant ainsi qu'un collier qui descendait jusque mon ventre. Ce physique me plaisait énormément, peut-être même d'avantage que mon physique humain. Je ne me lassais pas de l'observer.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas devenir narcissique ? me demanda la chamane. Le rituel n'est pas achevé et tu n'as pas de temps perdre.  
Je tournais brusquement la tête vers elle. Depuis quand est-ce que je la comprenais ? Je me dit alors que c'était le fait de m' être transformé qui m'aidait à la comprendre puisque les autres la comprenait bien avant moi et qu'ils avaient déjà subit cela. Elle m'attira alors au centre des flammes qui ,cette fois ,s' étendaient autour de tout le groupe avec toujours cette même coloration bleutée et me pris la tête entre les mains.  
- Je vais maintenant voir qui sera ton frère ou ta soeur d' âme au sein de notre famille.  
Sans attendre que je réagisse, elle m'expliqua que chacun devait avoir un frère ou une sœur avec qui il partagerait ses émotions à chaque instant où ils revêtiraient la peau de l'animal. Chacun ressentirait ce que l'autre éprouve. Un peu comme les âmes sœurs sans doute, mais dans le domaine de l'amitié la plus puissante. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra.  
- Jacob , dit elle après un court instant.  
Celui ci se leva mais la chamane ouvrit grand les yeux comme surprise.

-... Et Paul, ajouta-t-elle en me dévisageant.  
Ce dernier se leva et interrogea Jake du regard qui ne sut que lui répondre, mais haussa les épaules.

-Comment peut-il avoir deux frère ? Demanda le père de jake.

- Je l'ignore répondit la chamane, apparemment énervée de tomber sur quelque chose qu'elle ignorait.

Jake et Paul vinrent se mettre côté de moi et se transformèrent. Leurs pelages était aussi beau que le mien. Les couleurs étaient différentes, naturellement, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de les admirer. Il se mirent à tourner autour de moi dans le sens horloger. Quatre tour puis s'assirent en face de moi. Apparemment je devais faire quelque chose mais je ne savais quoi. Je tournais alors la tête vers la chamane qui soupira bruyamment.  
- Personne ne t'a donc expliqué comment ça fonctionne pour t'intégrer à la famille ?  
Je fis signe que non, ce qui la fit de nouveau soupirer. On ne m'avait même pas expliqué quel était le but du rituel. Mais si c'était pour m'intégrer à la famille, j'étais pleinement partant. Et puis, cette histoire de frère d'âme me plaisait énormément. Je m'estimais heureux d'être tombé sur Jake et Paul, même si ce n'était pas étonnant puisque les frères d'âmes sont supposé être à peu prêt semblable et se compléter.

- Tu va sentir le cou de Jacob puis le lécher, Reprit la chamane. Tu feras ensuite pareil avec Paul. Je fus surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout devoir faire cela, mais bon, c' était un truc de loup, alors cela devait être ... normal. Enfin, je suppose.  
-Une fois cela fait, il te le feront également chacun leur tour , continua-t-elle. Ça c'est la partie agréable.  
Je penchais la tête sur le côté de crainte pour la suite.  
- Ensuite, Jake et Paul te mordront à sang à une patte.  
" Génial" pensais-je." Moi qui vient juste de me remettre d'une blessure, voilà qui tombe bien".  
- Tu les mordras également chacun à la patte que tu choisiras.  
Cette idée me répugna, je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal et volontairement qui plus est. La vieille femme me frappa le bout du museau en me réprimandant:  
- Et on ne proteste pas, c'est un passage obligatoire. Elle laissa s' écouler quelque secondes, histoire que je me fasse cette idée.  
-Une fois que vous saignerez tout les trois, vous placerez vos pattes l'une sur l'autre et c'est là que j'interviendrais. Logan, tu devras mettre ta patte entre les leurs et vous fermerez les yeux. Elle me fit alors signe que je pouvais commencer. Je m'approchais de Jake pour le renifler. Idée vraiment bizarre de prime abord, mais que je compris immédiatement lorsque je sentis son parfum. L'image de Jake venait de s'ancrer à jamais dans mon esprit. Je le léchais alors, ce qui ne fit que renforcer l'image que j'avais de lui, je le voyais désormais à la fois sous sa forme animale mais aussi humaine. C'était vraiment une impression étrange, comme si désormais je pouvais tout savoir de lui, rien qu'en le regardant.  
Je fis alors de même avec Paul et la même chose se produisit pour lui. Son image prit place à côté de celle de Jake et je sus que jamais, même si nous étions séparés durant des siècles, jamais je n'oublierais le moindre détail les concernant. La chamane sourit et dit à Jake et Paul de procéder à leur tour. Apparemment, Ils eurent la même réaction que moi.  
Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas encore eus de frère. Peut-être chacun avait un membre spécifique et ne pouvait avoir quelqu'un d'autre en substitution. Cela me sembla logique et me fit me sentir encore mieux que ce que je ressentais jusque là . Nous étions tous les 3 destinés à être frères. Mais vint le moment que je redoutais, qui balaya ma joie, celui des morsures. J'hésitais profond ment, mais voyant la chamane enlever sa chaussure et armé son bras pour, à n'en pas douter, me la lancer au visage, je me décidais à placer ma patte gauche en avant. Jake baissa la tête et plaça sa mâchoire autour d'elle.  
Il ne mordit pas de suite, mais exerça de légère pression du bout de ses crocs, comme pour me rassurer. Étrangement, cela marcha.  
Il mordit alors d'un coup sec et rapide, et je sentis ma chair se faire déchirée, pénétrée et mon sang jaillir dans sa gueule. Il se redressa en libérant ma patte d'où le sang se mit couler.  
Il me regarda et je vis à travers son regard qu'il était profondément désolé . Lorsque je vis mon sang autour de ses babines, je me sentis bizarre, mais cela passa lorsque je fus surpris par la morsure rapide de Paul légèrement en amont de la précédente. Je ne l'avais même pas vu bougé . Il avait profité que je pensais autre chose pour amoindrir la douleur. Il vit que je lui était reconnaissant d'avoir agit si vite. La chamane se tourna alors vers moi, les bras croisés en tapant du pied rapidement.  
- Bon, à toi maintenant et ne met pas deux heures.  
Je m'avançais alors et approchais ma gueule de la patte droite de Jake. Je ne voulais vraiment pas lui faire de mal, mais il le fallait. Je ne voulais pas stopper le lien fraternel qui était en train de se créer entre nous trois. Je me mis alors lui lécher légèrement la patte comme pour m'excuser l'avance et je l'entendis pousser un soupire. La chamane, quand à elle, poussa un râle qui me fit taper de la patte. Ma morsure fut rapide et précise. Je sentis mes crocs percer la chair de Jake, ma langue toucher sa peau et le sang baigner ma mâchoire. C' était une sensation vraiment étrange que je ne voudrais plus jamais revivre, de part la douleur que je lui infligeais. Les sensations, elles, ne me dérangèrent pas. Je me mis alors lécher la blessure pour lui signifier que je m'excusais profondément et que je ne le ferais plus.  
" Voilà qui est fait" entendis-je au plus profond de ma tête. "C' était nécessaire" . Je me redressais de surprise et fixait Jake.  
C'est sa voix que j'avais entendue, mais il était sous sa forme de loup.  
" C'est de la télépathie" m'expliqua-t-il. " Nous sommes liés par les émotions, le sang et la pensée désormais. Quand tu seras sous ta forme animale et moi aussi, nous nous entendrons mutuellement."  
Cette idée ne me dérangea pas et je m'apprêtais alors à mordre Paul en lui faisant les mêmes petites attentions que celle que je venais d'adressé à Jake. Son goût était fort différent, un peu plus fort et plus marquant. Son sang me semblait en revanche plus sucré . Je me redressais.  
" Paul ? " Demandais-je en pensée.  
" Alors, comme ça j'ai le sang sucré ? " pensa-t-il pour plaisanter.  
Je ne sus que répondre, mais il sembla percevoir le fait que sa pensée m'amusait.  
La séquence morsure étant achevée, nous nous allongeâmes et placèrent nos pattes comme le voulait la maîtresse de cérémonie. Nous fermâmes les yeux et attendîmes.  
Une vive douleur me fit montrer les crocs. La chamane venait de jeter de sa foutue poussière sur nos blessures.  
- Bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite, dit-elle. Maintenant dernière petite chose faire,... Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que j'interrogeais Jake.  
" Je ne dois pas me lier avec le reste de la famille ?"  
"Non, la chamane dit qu'il y a quelque chose d' étrange en toi, alors elle préfère faire le stricte nécessaire et pas plus."  
Paul rajouta à cela : " Pourquoi, ça ne te suffit pas de nous avoir tout les deux ?"  
" Bien sur que si", lui répondis-je en percevant sa pique humoristique.  
"Et vous ne devez pas vous liez l'un à l'autre en tant que frère ?" Jake me répondit:" Nous le sommes déjà , lors d'un rituel à trois, l'effet est triple. Le fait que moi et Paul soyons tes frères fait également que nous le sommes entre nous."  
- Alors, vous attendez quoi ? nous interrompit la vieille femme en criant.  
Je lui fis signe que je n'avais pas écouté ce qu'elle venait de dire et elle ré-expliqua en soupirant de nouveau:  
- Vous allez tous les trois allez dans la forêt, trouver un endroit où toi, tu te sens bien et vous y passerez la nuit sous votre forme animale. Les autres s'assureront que personne ne s'approche et ne vous découvre.  
À ces paroles, elle s' éloigna rapidement vers Billy qui souriait tout en regardant son fils.  
" On te suit" pensa Jake. Je me mis alors en marche et pénétrait dans la forêt où je discernais chaque détail comme si nous étions en plein jour.  
Tandis que j'avançais, je demandais à mes nouveaux frères ( jamais je ne me lasserais de les appeler ainsi ) si les autres les entendaient lorsqu'ils me parlaient.  
Il me répondirent que non. De part l'exclusivité de notre lien, les autres ne sauraient jamais ce qui se disaient entre nous. Que pour nous entendre, il faudrait que je leur soit également lié mais par un autre lien que celui de la fraternité . Il s'agirait plus d'un lien familiale en quelque sorte. De plus, le fait d' être frère présente l'avantage que nous pouvions avoir une discussion privée lorsque nous le désirions.  
" Je ne savais pas que les chamanes étaient si caractériels" pensais-je.  
Paul me répondit qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui était comme ça, ce qui me fit rire mentalement.  
Alors que nous avancions, je tournais soudain à droite car mes oreilles avaient perçue un tintement particulier, celui d'une petite chute d'eau, le tintement résonnait au loin comme un chant.  
Nous nous approchâmes de l'origine de ce son et entrâmes dans une petite clairière de quelque mètres carré à peine. Une source jaillissait d'un monticule qui semblait avoir été coupée en deux et tombait dans un petit étang d'où partait un fin ruisseau se dirigeant dans le sens inverse d'où nous venions. Un Saule pleureur, certainement centenaire trônait majestueusement au-dessus de cette source et couvrait de son ombre le lieu. Les rayons lunaires filtrant au travers de ses feuillages me firent découvrir que l' étang était entouré de galets noirs et polis par la présence de l'eau.  
À notre gauche se trouvait deux rocher sortant du sol et formant une cavité qui pourrait nous abriter des intempéries possibles.  
" C'est ici" Pensais-je.  
Jake et Paul se regardèrent.  
" C'est parfait " pensèrent-ils tous deux en allant s'installer sous les rochers en faisant face à la source.  
Je les regardais. Cette vue était magnifique, la lune rajoutant éclat et brillance dans leur pelage respectivement brun et argent. Je restais immobile. Moi qui avais toujours eu une passion pour les loups et la lune, me voilà servi.  
" Tu viens ?" m'invita Paul.  
Je réalisais alors que d'après la façon dont ils s' étaient placés, je devrais non seulement dormir contre eux, mais également entre eux.  
" Ce n'est pas la seule fois où ça arrivera" plaisanta Jake.  
Je mis alors une patte en avant puis l'autre jusqu'à me trouver à coté d'eux. Je fis le tour , me plaçais entre eux et m'allongeais. Fourrure contre fourrure, mes pattes se croisant sous mon museau. Mon dos était collé à Jake tandis que mes pattes et ma tête étaient dirigé contre Paul. Je regardais une dernière fois vers le saule qui nous surplombait et descendais mes yeux vers la source, j'y vit le reflet troublé de trois loups, allongé l'un contre l'autre et se protégeant mutuellement comme une triade fraternelle. C'est à cette vue que je soupirais d'aise et fermais les yeux. Le souffle de Jake se ralentit doucement, puis ce fut le tour de celui de Paul pour enfin m'arriver. Je m'endormis entre mes nouveaux frères d' âmes, là où était ma juste place.

Un craquement, et cette odeur. Je me réveillais et levais la tête pour renifler l'air alentour. Le craquement d'une branche m'avait fait sortir de mon sommeil. Tandis que je cherchais l'origine du bruit , je reconnus l'odeur. Ce parfum obsédant , charmant et de plus en plus dérageant de citron et menthe fraîche. Je suivis la piste odorante du regard et la trouvais. Elle était sur une des branche du sapin le plus proche, juste sur notre gauche. Je ne me levais pas car je ne voulais réveiller ni Jake, ni Paul.  
Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, elle sauta lestement sur une branche plus proche avec grâce. La lune étant désormais dans son dos, sa lumière se reflétant à travers ses cheveux, les faisant étinceler.  
Elle ne parla pas. Sans doute ne voulait-elle pas réveiller mes compagnons, mais elle me fit un signe de la main. Un signe pour me saluer et puis elle disparut rapidement sans un bruit.  
Je sus que je serais amené à la revoir très vite et ne put dire si cette idée m'insupportais ou me réjouissait. Elle était vampire et j'étais loup, nous étions des ennemis naturels. L'idée qu'elle soit une suceuse de sang me donna la nausée.  
En attendant de décidé ce qu'il se passerait à notre prochaine rencontre, je reposais ma tête sur mes pattes tout en m'assurant que Jake et Paul dormais bien. Ce qui était le cas, leur respiration était paisible et soulevait leur torse à un rythme régulier. Voir cela calma mes émotions et me permit de me ré-endormir. Autant profiter du moment présent en compagnie des gens que j'aime et qui m'apprécie pour ce que je suis réellement. Je me replongeais dans les bras de Morphée.


	5. Chapter 4 - Un secret révélé

_**Salut les gens, ici Logan. Juste un petit message pour vous suggérez une musique durant un des passages de ce chapitre. Il s'agit de : Protectors of the earth de Two step from hell. Je vous suggère de l'écoutez dès le passage " rien de plus simple à priori" . Je l'ai mis en grad dans le texte pour vous facilitez la tâche. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes. Biz**_

* * *

La nuit passa rapidement, bien trop vite à mon avis. Combien de temps avais-je dormi? À quelle heure nous étions nous assoupis ? Déjà le soleil illuminait l'horizon et faisait étinceler la rosée sur les feuilles du saule. Je ne voulais pas encore relever la tête, je la laissais donc appuyée encore quelques instants, j'étais vraiment trop bien installé. Mais j'avais dus bougé de la nuit à cause de mon rêve, dont je n'avais, malheureusement, aucun souvenir. Je n'étais plus du tout dans la position où je m'étais endormis. Cette fois, j'avais la tête qui reposait sur les pattes avant de Jacob et Paul avait son museau enfouis dans la fourrure de mon cou. Tout deux dormaient encore, et je ne voulais absolument pas les déranger. Je sentais leur respiration alternée, ce rythme qui m'avait bercé tout au long de la nuit, continuait à m'apaiser au petit matin. Je soupirais tout en regardant la source qui brillait de mille feu grâce aux rayons matinaux du soleil et son reflet sur les pierres. Je ne sais combien de temps je restais ainsi à les écouter respirer et à regarder la lumière jouer dans la petite clairière, mais il en est que le soleil avait fait une bonne partie de sa course lorsque Paul commença à remuer. Je pensais qu'il allait se réveiller, mais il se remettait juste en place en enfouissant sa tête un peu plus dans mon cou. De là, je ne voyais que ses oreilles et son torse, mais je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon pelage. Une idée me vint soudain, nous étions sous forme de loup, nous allions devoir redevenir humain à un moment ou à un autre. Ça veut dire que nous serions tous les trois nus? J'aurais dus penser à emmener des vêtements, mais comment ?

" Tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre à penser de si bon matin ?" résonna la voix de Jake

" bonjour" lui dis-je en tournant le regard vers lui.

" on n'aurait pas bouger dans notre sommeil dis moi ?"

" Si, car je ne me souviens vraiment pas m'être couché sur tes pattes, ni que Paul était aussi prêt de mon cou."

Jake sourit en pensée. Il me demanda :

" Tu crois qu'il va encore dormir longtemps ?"

" ho je ne sais pas, tu le connais depuis plus longtemps que moi, je te rappelle."

" Bon ben, on en a pour la journée dans ce cas."

Un moment passa où aucun de nous ne pensa à quoi que ce soit de particulier. Je me décidais à parler.

" Au vu que tu as entendu ma question sur les vêtements, comment va-t-on faire ?"

"Il y a quelques réserves dispersée un peu partout à des endroits stratégiques dans cette forêt, on passera à l'un d'eux avant de retourner chez Sam ."

" On retourne chez Sam ?"

Paul grommela.

" Vous avez pas bientôt finit, il est tôt et vous discutez déjà."

" Ça fait plusieurs heures que le soleil est levé." Pensais-je.

Il redressa brusquement la tête.

" Ho non , mon rapport, merde. Je vous retrouve chez Sam"

Et il fila à toute allure sans se retourner. Je redressais la tête.

" Quel rapport ? " Questionnais-je.

" Sam lui a demandé, de lui expliquer les détails de la nuit. Je te rappel qu'il a toujours une question en suspend à ton sujet." Pensa Jake en s'étirant et en baillant.

" Je sais et ça me perturbe. J'aimerais savoir quel est le problème." Dis je en me redressant à mon tour.

" Je lui en toucherais deux mots, et on verra ça le plus tôt possible, je te le promet."

" Logan ?" Pensa Paul au loin. Je fus stupéfait de voir que la distance n'influençait aucunement la clarté, ni la perception de nos pensées.

" Hmmmm ?"

" N'oublies pas que ce soir, tu dors chez moi."

" Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas oublié." À ce moment , je ne le perçus plus, il devait sans doute s'être ré-transformé en humain.

Nous nous dirigeâmes en direction de la maison de Sam, en silence.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Jake pris la parole.

" Le sac avec tes vêtements est au creux d'un vieux chêne juste derrière le chemin là" me dit-il en m'indiquant un trajet du bout du museau." Le mien est un peu plus loin en contrebas. Je

t'y attends". Nous nous séparâmes et je pris la direction indiquée. Après 5 minutes de marche lente à regarder autour de moi, je trouvais le-dit chêne, en fis le tour et dénichais le sac. Je devais me transformé en humain, mais une question s'imposa: comment ? Je n'en avais vraiment aucune idée. Je tentais de contacter Jake pour lui demander une astuce.

« Jake ? Tu m'entends ? »

Il n'y eu aucune réponse, il devait s'être transformé pour que je n'arrives plus à l'entendre. Je devais trouver une solution seul. Peut-être qu'en m'imaginant sous ma forme humaine, cela ferait l'affaire. Je tentais l'expérience. Je fermais les yeux et commençais à penser à mon physique humain. Je me voyait debout, mon nez fin se dessinant peu à peu sous mes paupières fermées. Mes poils de loups disparaissant pour laisser apparaître ma peau légèrement bronzée. Mes muscles apparaissant fibre après fibre, se gonflant pour atteindre leur taille normale de sportif. D'abord ceux de mes bras, puis ceux de mon torse et enfin ceux de mes jambes. Ma pilosité continuant de régresser, certains endroits restaient couvert , tel le haut de mon torse, mes cuisse et mes avant-bras. Je me concentrai de nouveau sur mon visage, une barbe de deux, trois jours naissant sur les bords de mon menton. Mes cheveux changèrent de couleur et passèrent de mon pelage à une teinte se rapprochant de la couleur châtain, mais gardant par endroit ses aspects foncées. Non seulement, ils se rassemblaient en mèche, mais s'allongeait par endroit et se raccourcissais à d'autre. Je m'imaginais finalement en train d'ouvrir les yeux. Je les vis identique sous mes deux formes, ils étaient toujours brun rayé de noir. J'eus l'impression, à ce moment, que mon corps commençait à se réchauffer. J'ouvris les yeux et vis que j'étais de nouveau humain, mais complètement nu. Il n'y avait eu aucune douleur comparé à la première fois. Désormais je pouvais me transformé sans mal. J'en étais heureux. J'aurais néanmoins besoin d'entraînement pour me transformer au plus vite au cas où une situation d'urgence surviendrait. En revanche, j'avais effectivement raison sur le fait que mon jeans et mon boxer auraient été déchiré suite à la transformation. Rien de plus logique. Je me penchais donc pour prendre le sac, lorsque j'entendis un petit rire discret comme un chant d'oiseau. Je me retournais vivement, mais ne vis rien parmi les arbres. Le son se fit de nouveau entendre, plus proche cette fois, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un chant. Mon idée du rire était confirmée.

- Montres-toi, hurlais-je en direction du ciel, histoire de faire fuir l'origine du bruit.

C'est à ce moment que je sentis ce parfum si caractéristique.

Je baissais la tête tout en regardant sur le côté pour ne pas être surpris.

- Alice, montres-toi .

- Alors, tu ne m'as pas oubliée. Me répondit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournais et attrapais la première chose que je vis : sa gorge. Je la plaquai contre le bois, l'immobilisant sans douleur, ni mal.

-J'aurais eu difficile de t'oublier. Dis-je en serrant les dents. Ton parfum hante le moindre recoin de cette forêt.

Elle sembla changer d'attitude, mais son sourire revint vite lorsqu'elle me lâcha :

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que la première fois où tu m'adresserais la parole, tu m'immobiliserais contre un arbre ... Elle laissa passer un silence, le temps que je puisse m'interroger

sur le sens de ses paroles.

- Sans Vêtement, rajouta-t-elle en riant.

Je réalisais alors dans quel scène je me trouvais. Le rouge me vint aux joues. Même les feuilles de cette coloration ne pourraient espérer rivaliser avec moi. Elle vit qu'elle m'avait déconcerté et en profita pour se libérer de mon emprise. Elle disparut sous mes yeux. J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner que déjà elle avait inversé les rôles. Elle m'avait collé à l'arbre en me plaquant de son avant-bras, sa main se baladant nonchalamment sur mon torse. Son autre main se trouvant , paume entière, sur mon bas-ventre. Je ne savais comment réagir, jamais je n'aurais prévu cela, ni même osé y songé.

- Alors comme ça, on a été un méchant petit loup ? me dit elle en rapprochant son visage du mien. Je faisais mon possible pour me reculer, j'étais totalement bloqué.

- Je ne suis pas un petit, parvins-je à articuler malgré ma mâchoire crispée.

"Belle répartie Vespéri , c'est sûrement avec ça qu'elle va te lâcher." Pensais-je.

- Oh pardon, je m'excuse, dit-elle d'un air faussement adorable, je voulais dire mon grand méchant loup. À ces mots, elle fit claquer ses dents comme si elle voulait me mordre et en profita pour faire descendre un peu plus sa main.

Je retins ma respiration par réflexe.

"Attends, mais, elle a raison, je suis un loup maintenant." Pensais-je subitement. Cette idée me fit sourire, ce qui la décontenança quelque peu. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se reculer que

déjà je convulsais. Mon corps commençant à bouillir, les poils poussèrent tandis que ma morphologie évoluait. Je me transformais. Cela faisant, je bondissait en lui faisant perdre un maximum l'équilibre, la surprise aidant. Elle bascula en arrière et se rattrapa de justesse avant de toucher le sol. Elle se redressa et bondit sur une branche toute proche.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Tu es une suceuse de sang, jamais je ne pourrais supporter l'idée que tu aies un jour osé poser les mains sur moi. Je n'en étais pas si sûr, j'étais toujours indécis à son sujet. Mais mon instinct me disait que pour l'instant, c'était la seule chose positive à faire. Apparemment elle n'avait pas dut me comprendre puisque je n'avais fait que grogner pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre mes pensées.

Elle ne répondit pas et pris la fuite. Elle laissa tout de même tombé un morceau de papier avant de s'échapper. Hasard ou volontaire ?Je l'avais à peine vu. Je me transformais à nouveau, mon corps retrouvant ses sensations humaines et m'en saisis.

Sur le papier chiffonné, était écrit un numéro de téléphone avec des marques de lèvres, les mêmes que celles qui étaient sur mon miroir. Je soupirais et retournais prêt de l'arbre pour m'habiller.

J'enfilais le boxer, le t-shirt noir et le jeans ainsi que la paire de basket rouge que j'y trouvais. Mon téléphone était au fond du sac. Je m'en emparais en vitesse et l'ouvris.

" 7 Nouveaux messages et 2 Messages Vocaux".

Chacun des messages me donnait rendez-vous chez Sam, je pus donc les supprimer sans problème. Ce fut pareil pour les messages vocaux que j'écoutais l'un après l'autre, reconnaissant tantôt la voix

de Sam, tantôt celle d'Émilie.

Je restais debout , mon gsm dans une main et le numéro dans l'autre. Je ne savais que faire. Après un long moment d'indécision, je me décidais finalement à l'enregistrer et puis

déchirais le papier. Cela pourrait peut-être m'être utile un de ces jours. C'est à cet instant que Jake passa derrière un arbre et arriva devant moi.

- Tu en mets du temps, me dit-il. Tu es prêt ?

- Oui, oui, à l'instant. Nous nous rendîmes en silence jusque chez Sam. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Alice, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. Autant j'avais eu envie de l'embrasser lorsque nous nous étions retrouvé collé l'un à l'autre, autant j'avais voulus l'égorgée et lui arraché la trachée.

- Tu es certain que ça va ? Me dit Jake inquiet en me stoppant avec son avant bras pendant que j'enjambais une racine, ce qui eu pour effet de me déstabilisé. Je me rattrapais à lui et me redressais.

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, dis-je en me ressaisissant et en souriant pour le rassurer. Tout va pour le mieux.

- Si il y avait quelque chose, tu me...

- Je t'en parlerais, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

-Bien. Il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu, mais je ne pouvais pas encore lui en parler. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment lui confié ça et surtout, j'ignorais comment il prendrait la chose.

Je ne voulais surtout pas le perdre à cause de ça. Ni lui, ni Paul, ni aucun des membres de la famille.

- Je prendrais une douche une fois arrivé, et je vous rejoindrais dans le salon.

- Pas de problème, dit-il en souriant et en regardant de nouveau en face de lui tout en se remettant à marcher.

Nous arrivâmes enfin chez Sam et Émilie. Nous passâmes par la porte de derrière et je rentrais dans la chambre d'amis qui était désormais ma chambre deux jours par semaines.

Je me débarrassais de mes vêtements et les jetais sur le lit en fonçant à la salle de bain qui était accolée à la pièce.

Je devais à tout prix me débarrasser de son odeur avant de me présenter à la famille. Sinon ils m'auraient posé tant de questions. C'est en prenant ma douche qu'une question s'imposa à

mon esprit. Et Jake ?

J'étais avec lui, je l'ai frôlé tandis que l'on marchait, je suis certain qu'il a senti le parfum. Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? Il doit savoir que ce n'est pas mon odeur grâce au rituel d'hier. Je m'assis dans un coin de la douche en tailleur tout en regardant vers le haut. L'eau ruisselant sur mon corps, et collant mes cheveux à mon front. C'était agréable, mais j'étais trop tourmenté que pour me relaxer. Je me frappais l'arrière du crâne contre la paroi recouverte de petit carrelage noir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais fait cela, mais il en est que durant quelques secondes, je n'avais plus songé à rien d'autre que le bruit de l'eau. Je me redressais finalement après quelques instants à naviguer dans le vide et commençait à me savonner. Alors que je me frottais les cheveux, quelqu'un entra dans la salle de bain.

- Euh, c'est occupé, tu peux attendre une minutes s'il te plaît.

Je n'obtins pas de réponse, mais la radio fut allumée avant que la personne ne sorte de la salle de bain. Je tendais l'oreille pour savoir quelle musique passait sur les ondes.

_« ho, you're gonna lose your soul, tonight,_

_You're gonna lose your soul,_

_You're gonna lose your soul tonight, tonight... »_

Je ne connaissais pas cette mélodie, mais elle ne m'était pas inconnue. Je ne saurais dire où je l'avais déjà entendue, mais l'air me trottais en tête tout le restant de ma douche.

J'en sortis finalement, le bassin entouré d'un grand essuie de bain, éteignis la radio et me plaçais face au miroir. Je commençais à me raser et me brossais les dents tout en réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais dire si jamais l'on m'interrogeais sur Alice. Que dire d'autre à part la vérité ?

Au moins, ils sauraient qu'ils peuvent me faire confiance. Oui, c'était ça le bon plan, y aller, me fier à ma bonne étoile et leur montrer que je ne ferais jamais rien contre eux. Je sortis de la salle de bain, et enfilais les vêtements posé sur mon lit après les avoir bien sur vaporisé d'une bonne dose de déodorant. D'accord la dose était forte, mais au moins , je ne sentais plus aucune trace de la sangsue. C'était déjà ça.

Étant finalement prêt, je sortis de la chambre et empruntait le corridor. Arrivé à la porte d'accès pour le salon, je tendis l'oreille pour voir qui était déjà là. Je n'entendis que de la musique ainsi que des bruits de casseroles qui s'entrechoquent. J'ouvrais la porte d'un geste et restais dans l'embrasure. La télé était allumé et c'était une pub que j'avais entendue. Paul et Jake étaient assis dans le divan et regardaient l'écran en discutant du nouvel alcool à la mode. La personne qui jouait avec les casseroles comme je m'en doutais était Émilie. Personne d'autre n'était présent.

- Où sont passés les autres ?

- Ils sont partis faire une patrouille pour retrouver ton véhicule.

Cette histoire m'était complètement sortie de la tête. Il était vraiment temps que l'on s'occupe de ça.

- Et ils reviendront quand ?

C'est à ce moment que le gsm d'Émilie vibra.

- Ils sont sur le retour. Sam me demande si tu es là, je lui confirmes.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle reçut une réponse : « Qu'il ne bouge pas, on arrive, faut qu'on discute. » J'étais de moins en moins rassurés par la tournure des événements. Mon paradis redevenait petit à petit la réalité. Je me retournais et vit que Jake et Paul faisaient dos à la télé et me regardaient par dessus le dossier du fauteuil. Je vins m'asseoir à leur côté en me laissant tomber lourdement. Je tournait la tête vers la gauche et regardais par la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'arrière de la maison. Je vis des sac de béton, des poutres en bois ainsi que d'autres matériaux et outils de construction.

- Qu'est ce qui se trame dehors ? Demandais-je.

Émilie se pencha vers la fenêtre.

- Oh, c'est un projet de Sam, il aimerait construire une pergola, les plans sont ici si tu veux voir.

Tout en prononçant ses mots, elle fit glisser quelques feuilles sur la table où elle était en train de couper des carottes. Je me saisis des feuilles et les observais. Il n'y avait vraiment rien d'extraordinaire, c'était même plutôt basique comme plan.

- Est-ce que je peux m'en occuper ?

- Pardon ?

- Puis-je m'occuper de la construction de la pergola ? Après tout, j'ai des tâches à accomplir en échange du fait que vous vous occuper de moi.

Elle sourit et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Tu n'as toujours pas abandonné cette idée, je me trompes ?

- Non, dis-je avec assurance.

- C'est vrai que cela ferait plaisir à Sam et au moins, il pourrait se reposer un peu. C'est d'accord, tu t'en occupes.

Ces mots prononcé, je sortis en courant de la pièce et rejoignis le lieu de construction. J'y évaluais les matériaux, la quantité et surtout comment je pourrais faire pour tirer avantage de l'environnement. Je passais l'après-midi à dessiner de nouveaux plans que je soumettrais le soir même à Sam. Le temps passa et je finis par entendre les autres rentrer. Je me relevais et rentrais également. Lorsque Sam m'aperçut, il me fit un sourire qui me parut des plus sincères. Avant de me voir, il était en grande discussion avec Jacob. Peut-être celui-ci lui demandait-il si il était temps de m'expliquer les petits problèmes que l'on supposait chez moi. Sam regarda Jake et Paul qui sortirent. Il m'invita à le suivre et nous nous retrouvâmes tous les quatre dehors sous le soleil couchant, l'air frais de la nuit commençant à se manifester. Nous nous assîmes à même le sol. J'attendis que Sam lance la conversation, mais rien ne vint. Je regardais aux alentours et vis que ma voiture était garée à quelques mètres devant la maison. Peut être était-elle déjà réparée, ce que je supposais être le cas au vu du temps que Sam avait mis à revenir. Dès quelques instants, il se décida à parler.

- Logan, je sais que tu es un jeune loup-garou, mais il faut qu'on t'apprenne quelque chose. Sur cette terre, il n'y à pas que des loups et des vampires. Certaines des créatures de légendes dont tu as déjà entendu parler, sont également réels. Pas tous, naturellement, ce serait vraiment saugrenu, mais la plupart de ces légendes sont tirées de la réalité.

Jusque là j'étais prêt à le suivre, il n'y avait aucun problème. En devenant loup, j'avais accepté le surnaturel, alors pourquoi ne pas aller un peu plus loin dans ce domaine.

Sam continua son récit.

- La chamane m'a donné un pendentif à te remettre. Il me le tendit et je l'observais. Il avait été sculpté dans le bois et représentais trois tête de loups l'une au-dessus de l'autre, un peu comme un totem. Cela me plaisait beaucoup, je l'enfilai immédiatement autour du cou, ce qui donna un sourire à tout le groupe.

- Elle m'a également demandé de faire un test avec toi.

- Quel genre de test ? Demandais-je en admirant toujours mon nouveau collier.

Il sortit une boule de son sac à dos. Je n'y avais même pas prêté la moindre attention.

- Notre chamane suppose que tu aurais un pouvoir plus grand que ce que tu ne connais pour l'instant et elle aimerait s'assurer de son hypothèse. Si cela s'avère juste, elle nous donnera les informations nécessaires.

- Il y a quelque chose de grave ? Questionnais-je inquiet.

- Non, ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est rien. Ce n'est qu'un simple petit test. Rien de grave ne peut en découler.

Je me laissais convaincre.

- Bon d'accord, que dois-je faire ?

- Tu vas simplement prendre cette boule, la tenir à deux mains et regarder à l'intérieur tout en nous décrivant si tu vois quelque chose.

**Rien de plus simple à priori**. Je me mis en tailleur, histoire d'être plus confortablement installé et tendis les mains pour recevoir l'objet du test. Lorsque la balle toucha mes paumes, un son se fit entendre, semblable à une trompette accompagné de tambour. Je regardais mes amis d'un air interrogateur, mais tout trois me firent signe de me concentrer. Ce que je fis, je baissais les yeux sur le globe quand j'eus l'impression que l'eau à l'intérieur se mit à tourbillonner de plus en plus vite au même rythme que la mélodie. Cela me donnait presque le tournis. Je finis par entendre des chants. Je ne devenais pas fou tout de même ? Je fermais les yeux pour les écouter.

Lorsque je les ré-ouvris, je fixais mon regard au centre de la balle et eus l'impression d'être happé à l'intérieur. Toute les couleurs m'environnant disparurent, se mélangeant et se réorganisant. Peu à peu des formes apparaissaient devant moi. Je commençais à voir.

Je vis un pont, avec des soldats de l'ancien temps, une épée à la main, un château magnifique fait d'or, d'argent et de marbre. J'observais également des milliers de petites maisons dont l'allure me rappelais des images que j'avais vue dans des magazines sur l'Atlantide. Il y avait également des colonnes immenses dont le sommet semblait renfermé un feu immense emprisonné dans une cage de verre. Tout cela allait si vite, une multitudes d'images se superposaient les unes aux autres. Je voyais des visages, des animaux, des être étranges et variés. Je finis par ne plus pouvoir engrangé d'informations. Tout était beaucoup trop rapide pour que je comprenne même le sens de ce que je voyais. J'eus finalement l'impression qu'on me tirait en arrière et lorsque je ré-ouvris les yeux, je me vis allongé sur le sol, la balle toujours entre mes mains, Jacob, Paul et Sam se tenant , inquiet, au-dessus de moi. Ils m'aidèrent à me relever, mais je chancelais. Sam me mit sur ses épaules et me ramena à l'intérieur, sous le regard étonné des autres. Bien sur, ils n'avaient pas put résister à la tentation de regarder à l'extérieur et m'avait vu m'effondrer, pensant probablement que je devais faire une crise d'hypoglycémie, ou quelque chose du genre. Je fut mit sur mon lit et rapidement entouré de Sam et de mes frères.

- Ça va aller ? S'enquit Paul

- oui, oui, je vais déjà mieux, réussis-je à prononcer.

-Qu'as-tu vu ? Me demanda Sam.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit en état d'en parler maintenant, intervint Jake.

- Très bien, je vais aller trouver la chamane et lui demander ce qu'il va se passer désormais. Dit Sam d'un air résolu. Tu es certain que ça va ? Me redemanda-t-il.

Il semblait s'en vouloir pour ce qu'il m'était arrivé, mais je ne lui en voulais pas du tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais même plutôt satisfait d'avoir vu tout cela, même si j'en ignorais encore le sens. Je lui sourit et il me frotta simplement le front avant de quitter la pièce en me disant qu'il viendrait me chercher pour le souper le soir même.

-Tu veux peut-être qu'on te laisse te reposer un peu ? Me proposa Jake.

Je réfléchis à sa demande et la rejetais.

-Il y à quelque choses dont j'aimerais qu'on parle, j'ai un problème.

Tout deux se rapprochèrent et s'assirent sur le bord du lit, chacun d'un côté. Il fallait vraiment que je leur parle. L'épisode de la forêt ne promettait rien de bon, j'avais besoin de leur aide et de leur avis.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est à propos d'une fille... commençais-je difficilement.

- Alice, me coupa Jake.

Je le regardais étonné, mais finit par réaliser qu'il avait sans doute reconnut l'odeur que je portais un peu plus tôt. J'acquiesçais. J'eus peur de les voir s'emporter, mais ils restèrent calme. Ils me mirent même en confiance pour que je n'aies pas de mal à leur dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Jake posa sa main sur mon avant-bras, tandis que Paul posa la sienne sur mon épaule. Ce dernier me fit signe de parler sans crainte tandis que Jake me lançait un sourire bien veillant.

Je leur racontais donc dans le moindre détail tout ce qui concernait Alice, ce que j'avais ressentis pour elle, ce que je ressentais actuellement, tout le bien que j'avais l'impression de sentir mais en même temps mon envie de la détruire au plus vite. Les doutes que j'éprouvais, j'insistais sur la peur que j'avais de les perdre eux et la famille. Ils ne m'interrompirent pas une seule fois. Lorsque j'eus finis mon récit, je les fixais dans les yeux et attendis leurs réactions. Ils me donnaient l'impression d'essayer d'intégrer mes paroles, de les comprendre et de traiter toutes les situations possibles. J'attendais patiemment, résolus. Soit ils m'aideraient, ce que j'espérais, soit... je n'osais pas imaginer cette seconde considération. Je ne pourrais m'y résoudre, les perdre me seraient impossible.


	6. Chapter 5 - Une simple soirée

Leurs réactions tardaient à sortir, ce qui m'inquiéta fortement. Je les questionnais :

- Alors ?

Ils semblèrent revenir à eux et ré-intégrer peu à peu la réalité.

Ce fut Jake qui réagit le premier.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé avant ? S'écria-t-il.

-J'avais peur de votre réaction.

À ces mots, il sembla se calmer quelque peu. Je sais que c'est un clan ennemi du notre et donc ...

-Eh bien, le fait que tu n'arrives pas à te détacher d'elle et entièrement assumer ton instinct est peut-être dut au fait que tu n'aies pas encore rencontrer d'autres femmes qu'elle depuis ta transformation. Ce n'est pas vraiment un affront au clan.

-Et Léah ? Se demanda Paul à haute voix tout en fixant le plafond.

-Justement, je parlais d'une vraie femme ! Plaisanta Jake

Cette blague les fit sourire. Mais ils redevinrent vite sérieux.

-On comprend que tu aies eu du mal à te confier, surtout quand on voit le problème. On t'a dit qu'on serait toujours là pour toi et on va tenir promesse. Tu vas voir, après ce soir, tu ne te soucieras d'Alice que pour une seule chose, l'égorgée si besoin est.

Je le regardais en coin.

-Comment ça : « ce soir » ?

Paul prit la parole.

-Oui ce soir, toi, Jake et moi, on va sortir au Rising moon, la dernière boîte à la mode. Je vais appeler Lena. Et il partit tout en composant un numéro de téléphone.

-Qui est Lena ? Demandais-je à Jake.

-C'est l'une des filles qui dirigent le club. C'est une bonne amie de Paul. Elle peut nous faire entrer gratuitement et avoir quelques avantages au niveau des boissons, de la zone VIP, etc.

-Cool, mais je ne vois pas en quoi une sortie en boite m'aidera à régler le problème dénommé : Alice.

-Tu verras, personne ne revient sans un souvenir mémorable de cette boîte. Surtout depuis que Lena et sa sœur s'en occupe. Il me fit un clin d'œil.

Paul revint dans la pièce, pouce en l'air pour signifier que tout était arrangé.

-Elle nous rejoindra à minuit tapante. Dit-il

-Bien, mais je n'ai rien à me mettre pour sortir. Dis je en indiquant mon t-shirt qui me sembla soudain extrêmement terne.

-Paul et moi, on va te prêter des affaires et demain sans faute, on ira t'acheter tes propres affaires.

Ils sortirent et revinrent cinq minutes plus tard. Jake tenait un jeans Jack&Jones ainsi qu'une ceinture noire et une paire de converse blanche et bleu électrique. Paul, quand à lui, m'apportait un t-shirt rouge ainsi qu'une chemise esprit noire. Il me tendit également une petite boîte noire. Je posais les vêtements et l'ouvrit. Une montre se trouvait à l'intérieur, et pas n'importe laquelle : Une Tom Taylor noir avec cadran argenté. J'adorais vraiment cette marque.

-Merci, m'écriais-je avec un sourire au lèvres. Elle est vraiment trop belle. Je l'attachais à mon poignet tout en l'admirant.

-Elle m'a porté chance lors de mon premier rendez avec ma première petite amie. Ça a été pareil pour Jake, dit-il en indiquant l'intéressé qui opina de la tête.

Je repensais alors au fait que jamais, je n'avais eu de petite amie, ou tout du moins, je n'en avais gardé aucun souvenir. « Peut-être ce soir. » Pensais-je. Un léger sourire se dessina au coin de mes lèvres.

-On va aller s'apprêter, on se rejoint devant la pizzeria « Pacific Pizza », disons vers 22h30 ? demanda Paul en me regardant ainsi que Jake qui acquiesça.

-Je déposerais l'itinéraire sur le siège passager dans ta voiture.

Ils sortirent alors de la chambre, puis de la maison. Je me dirigeais dans la salle de bain tout en me déshabillant. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre, vis que Jake et Paul se séparaient et rentraient chacun chez eux. Je pris donc une douche de vingt minutes,en sortis pour me laver les dents, me raser et me parfumer. Je passais dans la chambre et m'habillais. Je sortis en vitesse, tout en jetant un dernier regard dans le miroir. Je sortis finalement de la maison et montait dans ma voiture. Comme à son habitude, la clé était cachée dans la boîte à gant. Je m'en saisis et mis le contacte. Le moteur ronronna, ce bruit m'avait quand même manqué. Je me mis alors en route tout en ayant au préalable vérifié où je devais me rendre et surtout comment. Après plus ou moins vingt minutes et deux – trois erreur de parcours, je trouvais enfin la pizzeria. J'étais le premier, suivit de peu par Jake qui arriva en moto. Il ôta son casque et le rangea.

-Génial ta tenue, lui dis-je.

En effet, il était vêtu de chaussure camel active noire, d'un jeans Levi et d'une chemise à carreaux rouge et blanche entrouverte sur un t-shirt blanc. Peu de temps après, Paul arriva en voiture, tout aussi bien habillé. Ses chaussures étaient brunes et noire, il portait un simple jeans délavé ainsi qu'une chemise rouge. Une fois réunis, nous nous mîmes en route. Le trajet ne dura que cinq minutes au bout desquelles, on put entendre les basses du club résonner. Cinq minutes plus tard nous fûmes à l'entrée. Le club ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un simple hall de sport donc le toit entier était illuminé. L'enseigne représentait une pleine lune avec le nom du club en lettre rouge. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le vigile ( un colosse aux allures de gorilles tout droit sortit d'un film plein de bodybuilder ). Après avoir vérifié que nos noms figuraient bien sur sa liste, il nous laissa entrer. Après un long couloir de couleur rouge, nous pénétrâmes dans la sale principale où se trouvait la piste de danse. L'intérieur n'avait absolument rien à voir avec l'apparence extérieur. Autant l'extérieur ne donnait pas envie d'y entrer, autant l'intérieur ne donnait pas l'envie d'en sortir.

Toute la salle était bleue, de petits spots donnaient l'impression d'observer les étoiles tandis qu'une représentation holographique de la lune parcourait la salle. Deux étages étaient accessible. Le rez-de-chaussée, où se trouvait le bar décoré de rouge et noir et la piste de danse. Le premier étage lui était réservé à la zone V.I.P qui était certes plus sombres, mais aussi bien plus confortable. Des tables y étaient aménagée ainsi que des divans de couleur bleu claire où l'on pouvait s'allonger tout en discutant et en buvant, il s'y trouvait également un bar qui était bien sur, mieux approvisionner et bien moins bondé. La piste de danse quand à elle, était immense et occupait les 3/4 de l'espace disponible. En son centre, se trouvait une partie surélevée d'où grimpait un escalier de métal illuminé de mille feu et entrecoupé de trois plate-formes. Jake m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraîna vers l'escalier qui permettait d'accéder au premier étage. Jake désigna nos noms au gardien et nous gravîmes les marches. Je fonçais m'installer sur l'un des sofas en m'y allongeant de tout mon long.

-C'est trop génial ici, dis-je les yeux reflétant les étoiles.

Mes amis rirent et s'assirent à leur tour. Un serveur arriva à nos côtés et nous servit des verres de vins rouge.

-Une tradition de la boîte, m'indiqua Paul, apparemment habitué à fréquenter cet endroit.

Je vidais mon verre et m'en délectais. C'était vraiment le meilleur vin que mes lèvres avaient eues la chance de toucher. À peine eus-je posé le verre sur la table basse que le garçon vint me l'enlever et me demander ce que je désirais. Je lui demandais un verre de vodka qu'il partit me chercher.

-Rassurez-moi, on va descendre sur la piste à un moment ? J'ai vraiment envie de me défouler, dis-je en souriant.

Jake vida son verre et me fit signe que oui.

On va y aller, mais d'abord on attends Lena. Elle doit nous rejoindre.

-Quand va-t-elle arriver ? Demandais-je alors.

-Elle doit faire une entrée digne de ce nom, comme à son habitudes et puis nous rejoindra.

Le gsm de Paul s'illumina sur la table. Il s'en saisit et je vis son sourire apparaître.

-Logan, Lena demande à ce que tu ailles t'asseoir sur la première marche de l'escalier, au centre de la piste. Elle voudrait savoir à quoi tu ressembles avant de descendre.

-Combien de temps dois-je y rester ? Demandais-je surpris.

-Pas très longtemps ne t'en fait pas, elle me fait savoir qu'elle te fera signe quand tu pourras revenir. À ce moment là seulement, elle nous rejoindra.

Je vidais mon verre d'une traite. Le serveur n'avait même pas eu le temps de le poser. Je me levais, descendis notre escalier, traversais la piste et me plaçais finalement là où l'on me l'avait indiqué. À peine fus-je assis que la musique s'arrêta. Une voix masculine, sans doute le Dj, parla à la foule.

-Mesdames et messieurs, laissez-moi vous présenter la reine de cette soirée. Celle sans qui cette nuit ne serait pas si brillante et sans qui la lune perdrait de son éclat, faîtes un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Lena Raviriano.

L'écho se tut et une véritable ovation monta de la foule qui à présent avait le regard braqué sur l'escalier où j'étais assis et donc sur moi. Je me sentis rougir mais heureusement, cela ne dut pas se voir de part l'obscurité. La salle changea soudain d'éclairage et devient rouge parsemée de violet. Trois spots s'orientèrent vers le sommet de l'escalier où apparut une femme magnifique. À sa vue, la moindre pensée s'évanouit pour laisser mon cerveau s'émerveiller devant tant de beauté. Sa silhouette gracieuse se mettant en place, s'adossant à la barre centrale autour de laquelle tournait l'escalier. Son corps épousant à la perfection ce métal qui semblait si froid mais qui ne lui fit apparemment rien. Elle releva la jambe et déposa son pied contre le mollet avec une élégance et un charme rare. Elle plaçât l'une de ses mains sur la cuisse surélevée tandis que l'autre tenait le coude.

Ses longs cheveux bouclé de couleurs auburn retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, une mèche vint cependant joué la rebelle devant ses yeux. Son sourire éclatant sembla illuminé son publique, lorsque je remarquais que cet éclat de brillance m'était en fait destiné. Sa tenue resplendissait autant qu'elle . Son t-shirt bleu à paillette reflétait chaque éclat qui s'en approchait. Elle portait également un pantalon noire des plus classiques et des hauts talons d'un bleu légèrement plus foncé. La musique commença et je la reconnus en une seconde : « Take me on the floor – The veronicas »

Je remarquais alors que la-dite Lena portait un micro discret. Elle allait chanter. Lorsque sa voix résonna, je ne vis plus qu'elle.

_« The lights are out and I barely know you_

_We're going up and the place is slowing down _

_I knew you'd come around _

_You captivated me, something about you has got me _

_I was lonely now you make me feel alive _

_Will you be mine tonight? »_

Elle avait envahit au possible chacun de mes sens. Sa vue me comblait et son chant était un enchantement. Le paroxysme fut atteint lorsque je sentis son parfum me parvenir. Un mélange subtil que je ne réussis pas à identifier mais qui me fit l'effet du relaxant le plus puissant. Lorsqu'elle se mit à danser, je ne tenait plus, je n'avais envie que d'une chose, c'était de la sentir auprès de moi, toucher sa peau à l'éclat de pêche. Elle se mit à descendre l'escalier tout en dansant. Chacun de ses mouvement était une invitation à la rejoindre. Je devais me maîtriser pour ne pas grimper à l'escalier le plus vite possible.

_« Take me on the floor, I can't take it any more _

_I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love _

_Just take me on the floor, I can give you more _

_You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch »_

Alors qu'elle arrivait à la dernière plate-forme, je réalisais que j'étais sur son chemin, mais ne voulus absolument pas en bouger. Elle était face à moi, son parfum de plus en plus fort m'invitait à lui caresser le cou et passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Égaré dans mes pensée, je ne vis pas qu'elle m'attrapait par les épaules tout en continuant à danser autour de moi.

_«I wanna kiss a girl_

_I wanna kiss a girl _

_I wanna kiss a boy _

_I wanna kiss a, kiss a, kiss a ..._

_Now everybody kiss»_

À ses paroles, elle approcha son visage du mien, effleura mes lèvres et les embrassa juste au coin. Trop loin que pour être un vrai baiser, mais assez prêt que pour me faire ressentir une vraie décharge électrique. Immédiatement, je n'eus plus aucun contrôle sur mon corps qui se retrouva en train de danser au rythme de sa voix et de son corps, jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle assurance lorsque je dansais. Elle termina sa chanson et nous finîmes enlacé l'un à l'autre sous les applaudissements tonitruants de la foule. Le dj lança le prochain morceaux qui m'était totalement inconnu et nous nous éloignâmes pour rejoindre Jake et Paul qui avaient assisté à toute la scène depuis le premier étage, confortablement installés. Je m'approchais de Jake et le repoussais gentiment par le torse. Lena, elle , leur fit la bise.

-Vous le saviez je parie ? Les accusais-je avec un grand sourire.

Tout trois éclatèrent de rire.

-En effet, on voulait que ta soirée te soit mémorable, me répondit-il.

Une chose était sûre, ils avaient réussis. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier une telle soirée.

Nous gagnâmes nos places et nous assîmes. Lena s'allongea sur le même divan que moi, sa tête reposant sur mon pectoral. Nous restâmes à discuter tous les quatre un bon moment jusqu'à ce que finalement, notre hôte se leva et me tira par la main.

-Viens, on va danser me dit-elle.

Je la suivis sans protester. J'ignore combien de temps s'écoula, mais nous étions sur qu'il y avait eu au moins 2 heures. Deux heures où nos corps bougèrent, guidé par le rythme enivrant de la musique. Nos gestes charmants le corps de l'autre qui lui répondait avec d'autant plus d'ardeur. Chaque mouvement était un délice. Après de longues danses, elle se laissa tomber dans mes bras tout en me soufflant : « Et si on allait prendre l'air sur le toit ? » Mon imagination se mit instantanément en route, la devinant , nue , le clair de lune se reflétant sur sa peau, les lueurs de la ville éclairant au loin. Voyant que je semblais aux abonnés absents, elle me reposa sa question. Je l'acceptais aussitôt et nous remontâmes l'escalier qu'elle avait descendu un peu plus tôt. Comme sortie, on faisait plus discret. Une fois arrivé en haut, je ne distinguais plus rien et me laissais uniquement guidé, tenu par la main. Nous traversâmes, une , deux, trois salles peut-être. Toutes plus sombres les unes que les autres. Finalement, elle poussa une porte de métal qui grinça. La vue était telle que je l'avais imaginée, contrairement à Lena qui était toujours vêtue. Je m'assis contre une bouche d'aération et elle s'installa face à moi tout en m'attrapant les mains au passage. Sa mine se renfrogna et elle détourna le regard. Quelque chose clochait, mais quoi ?

-Comment est-ce que c'est ? M'interrogea-t-elle après un moment de silence.

-De quoi ? Dis-je en inclinant la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa question.

-D'être une créature du jour et de la nuit, de pouvoir sortir quand bon te semble. Les humains disent qu'un loup-garou est une créature maudite, pour moi c'est tout le contraire, vous êtes bénis.

Je restais estomaquée. De quoi me parlait-elle ? Savait-elle pour moi ? Peut-être par l'intermédiaire de mes amis, mais pourquoi lui auraient-ils dit ça ? Tant de question se bousculaient dans ma tête.

Je lui en posais une malgré moi. : « Qui es-tu ? »

-Je suis Lena Raviriano.

À ces mots, elle ferma les yeux et détourna la tête, tout en me maintenant toujours les mains fermement ancrées entres les siennes. Je répétais ma question.

Elle tourna alors brusquement la tête dans ma direction, ouvrit les yeux et me fixa. Ses yeux avaient viré au violet.

-Une succube.

Ma mâchoire tomba, ça devait être une blague. Pourquoi est-ce que tout cela m'arrivait à moi ? Qu'avais-je donc fait dans une vie antérieur ?

De longues minutes passèrent où je n'osais dire un mot. Finalement je me lançais.

-Donc tu es une forme de ... démon ? Ce dernier mot m'arracha la langue.

-En effet.

-La légende à votre sujet est-elle vraie ?

-Laquelle ? Me demanda-t-elle surprise. Elle ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ce que j'aborde le sujet aussi franchement.

-Celle où vous charmez les hommes pour leur prendre leurs semences et les assouvir. Répondis-je.

Elle éclata d'un petit rire adorable mais assez effrayant.

-En partie. Il est vrai que nous charmons les hommes et que nous récoltons leurs spermes, mais uniquement pendant certaines périodes pour notre besoin de perpétuer la famille. Il est vrai également que ma famille se plaît à contrôler l'esprit humain.

-Pas toi ?

Elle secoua vivement la tête.

-Jamais je ne pourrais. En tout cas, c'est ce que je pense maintenant.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu as repris cette boîte, c'est l'endroit idéal pour attirer les hommes et les séduire.

Elle sourit légèrement à ces propos. Un nouveau blanc s'installa.

-Que vas-tu faire de moi ? La questionnais-je.

-Rien.

Je la regardais stupéfait. Elle ne voulait pas de moi ?

-Je ne vais rien te faire car contrairement aux autres hommes, j'éprouve quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressentis auparavant. J'ignore ce dont il s'agit, mais j'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas me comporter avec toi comme avec tes prédécesseurs, peut-être est-ce par pitié... ou peut-être est-ce autre chose .

L'idée qu'ils aient put être un nombre assez conséquent à lui passé dessus me répugna. Elle lâcha mes mains et se leva. Je fermais les yeux un instant et lorsque je les ré-ouvris, elle était quasiment nue, un simple voile recouvrant son bassin et une partie de son torse. Deux grandes paires d'ailes, semblable à celles d'une chauve-souris se déployaient de part et d'autre de son corps. Deux minuscules cornes, presque invisible vinrent percé sa peau au dessus de ses sourcils. Elle flottait , à quelque centimètre du sol, sans même devoir remuer ses ailes. C'est comme si elle était soutenue par un coussin d'air. Je me redressais. Elle me dépassait à présent. Elle s'approcha de mon visage en m'attrapant par le menton. Je ne pouvais que me laisser faire. Mon corps ne me répondait encore une fois plus du tout. Un instant, elle resta à distance de mes lèvres, puis s'en empara. Une sensation de froid m'envahit soudain, J'aurais cru que ce baiser serait plus chaud. J'ouvrais alors les yeux et je la vis se tenir les lèvres, un regard surpris se figeant sur son visage. Elle redevint humaine. Je ne vis pas grand chose de sa transformation. Hors mis ses ailes devenir fumée, ses cornes disparaître sous sa peau. Elle se posa sur le sol et un nuage de poussière l'entoura soudain. Lorsque celui-ci disparut, elle était de nouveau semblable à la jeune fille que j'avais côtoyé toute la soirée.

-Je ne peux pas. Dit elle les larmes aux yeux. Je ne peux vraiment pas ...

Ces larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Je m'emparais d'une et l'essuyais.

Elle me sourit tendrement.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je...Je.

Ses derniers mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Après quelques essaies, ils jaillirent soudain avec force.

-Je ne veux pas te blesser, je t'apprécie déjà trop.

Je voulus lui saisir l'épaule pour la rassurer, mais ma main ne trouva aucune prise, je passais à travers son corps qui devenait à présent de la fumée, s'envolant vers l'éclat bienveillant de la lune. Je restais un instant à l'admirer. Je pris finalement le trajet du retour vers ma famille.

Une fois que je les ais eu rejoins, je leur demandais pour quitter les lieux. Ce que nous fîmes.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lena ? Tu me sembles bizarre. M'interrogea Jake en me posant une main sur l'épaule tandis que nous marchions vers nos véhicules.

Je lui racontais l'histoire. Paul, lui, écoutait d'une oreille attentive. Parfois, je voyais sa main quitter sa poche et vouloir se diriger vers mon bras, mais s'abstenait au dernier moment et replongeait au plus profond de la poche de son jeans. Tout deux étaient surpris. Ils n'avaient jamais sentis qu'elle puisse être une créatures de la nuit. Ils s'étaient laissés abusé, tout comme moi un peu plus tôt. Néanmoins nos dernières paroles me trottait en tête, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Peut-être qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil m'aiderait. Je me rappelais alors que je devais dormir chez Paul cette nuit. Une fois arrivé au parking, nous avons salué Jake qui partit à toute vitesse, faisant crisser les pneus de sa moto sur le macadam.

-Je te suis, dis-je à Paul.

Il aquiesca et monta dans sa voiture, tandis que je faisais de même avec la mienne. J'ouvrais grand la fenêtre, j'avais la sensation d'étouffer, il me fallait de l'air. Je branchais également mon Ipod à l'auto-radio et l'enclenchait. J'optais pour « Tatu - white robe », mieux valait me changer les idées, du moins pour le temps qu'allait durer la route. Je suivais les phares de la voiture de Paul, me demandant comment lui, ou même Jake, prenait la nouvelle. J'en discuterais sans doute avec eux après ma journée shopping, une fois l'idée bien digérée. Je laissais mes pensées dévié, au rythme de la plainte musicale de yulia sur le déni de son enfant par son publique. Tantôt je pensais à Lena, tantôt à Jake, parfois à Paul mais souvent j'eus l'image d'une forêt où je cherchais mes frères d'âmes et où heureusement je les trouvais, se trouvant tous les deux dans notre clairière. La musique s'acheva lorsque je me garai devant chez Paul. Je sortis mais ne pensais pas à regarder sa maison, j'étais bien trop absorbé par mes propres pensées.

Je me laissais donc guider. Il m'indiqua les pièces nécessaires et nous atterrîmes dans la chambre.

Paul se frappa soudain le front, ce qui eu pour effet de me ramener à la réalité.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je.

-J'ai prêté le deuxième lit à Seth l'autre soir, j'avais complètement oublié.

Je regardais sa chambre. Pas très différente de celle de Jacob en fait, Sauf au niveau des posters qui , ici, représentaient des loups hurlants dans le désert, des champions de MMA toutes catégories et des chanteuses en tenue légère.

Il continua :

-Tu n'as qu'à prendre mon lit, je dormirais par terre.

-Non, tu es chez toi, tu dors dans ton lit. Argumentais-je. Je m'impose donc je dors à terre.

Nous débattîmes de la sorte durant 25 minutes au bout des quelles nous nous étions finalement assis sur le bord du lit.

Paul poussa un soupir en regardant ce dernier.

-Mon lit est assez grand. On devrait pouvoir y dormir à deux, sauf si ça te gênes bien sur ?

Dormir avec mon meilleur ami, qui est également mon frère d'âme, me gêner ?

-Il me semble qu'on a déjà dormi ensemble, non ? Une nuit où tu te serais retrouvé plongé dans mon cou. Dis-je en riant tout en le regardant de biais.

Il sourit légèrement et aquiesca en se frottant la nuque. Nous ôtâmes nos vêtements et restâmes en boxer. Je soulevais les couvertures et me glissais en dessous, Paul fit de même. Bientôt sa respiration se fit plus lente, ses gestes moins brusques. Il s'endormait. Il me souhaita une bonne nuit dans un dernier soupir, presque imperceptible auquel je répondis. Je sombrais quelques instants après lui. Avant de laisser Morphée gagné sa bataille, je pensais à ce que j'allais devoir faire le lendemain. À savoir, le shopping et construire la pergola de Sam et Émilie. Le tout en pensant, à n'en pas douter, à la soirée d'aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression que cette histoire n'allait pas s'arrêter là et surtout qu'une certaine vampire allait peut-être venir y mettre son grain de sel. Lorsque je regardais le réveil pour la dernière fois, il était prêt de 4h du matin. Cette vue me découragea et je me tournait alors du côté de Paul, posant mon regard sur les muscles de son dos qui bougeait au rythme calme de sa respiration. J'espérais que le lendemain, je trouverais réponse à mes questions. Du moins, je ferais mon possible pour cela. Ce fut une bonne soirée en fin de compte. Pas de blessure, pas de mal, rien que du positif accompagné de quelques surprises. Cela aurait put être bien pire. Je m'endormis suite à cette idée tout en regardant une dernière fois Paul. Demain serais une journée un peu plus normale, du moins , je l'espérais.


	7. Chapter 6 - Une journée normale

Le soleil pointa le bout de son nez à travers la fenêtre, beaucoup trop rapidement. Cette vive lumière me réveilla et m'éblouis. Je tournais donc la tête pour ne plus l'avoir dans les yeux et me retrouvais face-à-face avec Paul. Encore une fois, il avait bougé en dormant. Cependant, cette fois nous étions sous forme humaine. J'étais allongé sur le dos, une main posée sur mon ventre. L'autre, quand à elle, était sous Paul, sans doute s'était-il retourné et l'avait monopolisée, j'avais l'impression de ne plus sentir mon bras. Lui dormait sur le côté, sa tête reposant sur l'oreiller, une main appuyée sur mon épaule, l'autre sur mon torse. Je me demandais alors si il bougeait tout autant lorsqu'il dormait seul. En tout cas, une chose est sur, il devait faire un beau rêve au vu du sourire qui pointait sur son visage. Je tentais de me ré-endormir, en vain. Je me décidais donc à me lever, malgré les protestations de Paul lorsque je bougeais sa main. Il se rapprocha quelque peu, et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

Je laissais retomber la mienne en soupirant. Si je bougeais, j'allais forcement le réveiller, mais j'estimais qu'il avait besoin de repos. Ces derniers temps, il me semblait fatiguer. Je me décidais donc à attendre qu'il daigne bouger quelque peu pour m'extirper du lit discrètement. Je constatais que nous avions tout deux éjecté la couverture durant la nuit puisque cette dernière reposait un peu plus loin dans la chambre. Après plus ou moins 30 minutes, où je restais calmement à écouter sa respiration pour ne penser à rien, il commença à bouger. Lorsqu'il souleva ses épaules pour se repositionner, je récupérais mon bras et me tirais du lit. Juste à temps, puisque lorsque il eu finit de bouger, il se trouvait sur le ventre à l'endroit exacte où je me trouvais quelques secondes plus tôt. Je n'aurais vraiment plus pût partir si j'avais encore un peu attendu. Je passais donc rapidement à la salle de bain pour me débarbouiller et filais dans la cuisine. Je préparais un petit déjeuner avec ce que je trouvais. Je pris donc des céréales au chocolats et un grand verre de jus d'orange fraîchement pressées. Une fois mon déjeuner achevé, je me décidais à aller faire les course et enfin m'acheter mes propres affaires. Après quoi, je foncerais chez Sam pour les travaux. Bien entendu, il était trop tôt et les magasins n'étaient pas encore ouvert. Je me laissais donc tomber dans le fauteuil du salon après avoir fait ma petite vaisselle et préparer un petit déjeuner pour Paul. Un dvd était posé sur la table basse. Je le regardais donc. Il s'agissait de l'anime : « ToraDora », épisode spécial noël. J'appréciais encore bien ce style, mais fut transporté lors de la chanson « Holy night ». Je l'écoutais les yeux fermés. Lorsque la musique de fin commença, je l'écoutais et finis par éteindre la télévision, me mettant enfin en route. Auparavant, je jetais un coup d'œil dans la chambre, mais Paul dormait encore profondément. Je décidais donc de lui laisser un mot.

_« Salut Paul, je suis partis faire les courses. _

_Si tu as besoin que je te ramène quelque chose, envoie moi un message. _

_Après quoi, j'irais chez Sam, j'ai des travaux à faire. Au pire, je reviendrais vers 21 heures. _

_À ce soir et bonne journée. Biz_

_Logan »_

Je déposais le mot sur la table à manger, pris mes clés que j'avais déposé la veille dans un vide- poche et sortis. Je démarrais la voiture et allumais la radio tout en quittant le terrain de Paul. La nouvelle chanson de J-lo démarra.

_« Tonight feels like we can do anything we like, oh  
Tonight feels like the best night of my life  
I'm goin' in, i'm goin' in, i'm goin' in  
I'm goin' in, i'm goin' in, in in in in »_

Je frappais des mains sur le volant tout en conduisant. Il n'y avait quasiment personne sur la route. Je me permit donc de rouler, fenêtre grande ouverte avec le volume au maximum. Après la musique, il y eu le flash des infos. Rien de vraiment intéressant, je l'écoutais donc d'une oreille distraite. La séance shopping passa rapidement. Au total, 3 magasins et de nombreuses affaires. À savoir du parfum, 10 t-shirt, 3 jeans et 5 chemises ainsi qu'une salopette de travail à bretelles. Je mettais le tout dans mon coffre et me dirigeais vers le domicile de Sam. Une fois arrivé, je constatais que les rideaux étaient toujours tiré. Le chantier étant assez éloigné de la maison, le bruit que je ferais ne leur parviendrait pas. J'enfilais donc un t-shirt noir et la salopette mais en laissant pendre les bretelles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais acheté ce modèle en particulier. Il m'avait juste taper dans l'œil. Une fois arrivé sur place, je commençais les travaux en creusant pour faire une place pour la dalle au rythme des musiques de mon Ipod . Le temps passa et j'avais déjà atteint une belle profondeur, j'avais tellement chaud que j'avais laisser tombé le t-shirt. Le soleil tapait fort. Il ne devait pas être loin de midi et je commençais à avoir soif et être en nage. Je me redressais pour m'essuyer le front lorsque j'entendis un léger tintement dans mon dos. Alors que je me retournais, je vis un verre d'eau posé sur l'une des poutres que j'utiliserais un peu plus tard. Je regardais alors dans la direction de la maison, mais les rideaux étaient toujours fermés. D'où venait ce verre qui était plus que bienvenu ? Je le vidais d'une gorgée et me remit au travail que je finis dans l'heure. Lorsque je bondis pour sortir du trou, je vis que le verre était à nouveau plein. Je le regardais surpris. Je fus distrait par une ombre sortant de la maison et s'avançant vers moi. C'était Émilie qui m'apportait un verre d'eau et un sandwich, bientôt suivie de Sam, vêtu de sa tenue de travail. Sa femme me fit la bise à distance tandis que lui regardait alternativement le trou, puis moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Me demanda-il.

- Lui et moi avons pris un accord, lui répondit Émilie avant même que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. On a constaté que tu avais besoin de repos et il voulait travailler pour nous aider. Donc nous avons convenus qu'il pourrait construire la pergola.

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? L'interrogeais-je. Bien sûr, tu pourras surveiller l'avancement des travaux, ça va de soit.

Sam soupira, les bras croisés, comme plongé dans une intense réflexion, mais finit par accepter. Il m'attrapa par les épaules en me secouant.

- Je veux bien que tu construises à ma place, mais en contre partie, j'exige que tu passes d'autres test avec la chamane et moi.

Me doutant qu'il utilisais ce prétexte sans doute tant attendu, j'acceptais à la condition que Jake et Paul puissent y assister si bon leur semblait.

- Très bien, je les avertirais. Me dit-il.

Ils repartirent lorsque j'eus finit de manger le sandwich ( vraiment délicieux) au saumon préparé par les soins d'Émilie et me dirigeais vers la brouette et le tas de sable. Autant essayer quelque chose pour faire la dalle sois-même au lieu de payer cher pour ça. Alors que les travaux allaient bon train, j'entendis de nouveau un tintement dans mon dos et de nouveau sur la même poutre. À la seconde où j'aperçus le verre, je dirigeais mon regard vers la maison et vit Sam faire du sport dans son salon pendant qu'Émilie jardinait. Qui est-ce qui pouvais apporter ce verre et disparaître aussi vite. Son image me parvint alors.

- Alice, prononçais-je à demi-voix.

Une ombre passa parmi les arbres en face de moi. Je baissais la tête et soupirais tout en me remettant au travail. Je la remerciais tout de même pour les verres. Elle repassa, comme pour me signifier qu'elle m'avait entendu. La journée s'écoula petit à petit au rythme des coups de pelle, de la scie et du marteau. À la fin de la journée, la dalle était coulée et le sol de bois était construit. Sam me félicita pour le travail accomplis et me proposa de prendre une douche chez lui avant de repartir chez Paul, ce que je fit. Ce fut on ne peut plus agréable et je restais longtemps sous l'eau à faire varier la température, frôlant le glacial avec le bouillant. Je me rhabillais, saluais mes amis et rejoins ma voiture où je me parfumais. Je regagnais alors le domicile de Paul complètement épuisé.

Je pénétrais dans son salon et m'effondrais sur le canapé. C'est à ce moment que Paul entra dans la pièce, simplement vêtu d'un grand essuie de bain. Apparemment il sortait de la douche.

- Merci pour le petit déj, me dit-il. Tu va bien ? Il se pencha pour me faire la bise.

- Très bien et toi ?

- Ça va, ça va. Tu veux faire quelque chose avant d'aller te coucher ?

- Euh, oui, si tu veux, mais quoi ?

- Une partie à la playstation ? Dit-il en regardant l'écran éteint.

J'acceptais, il partit s'habiller et nous passions la soirée à jouer à des jeux tel need for speed, project zero 2 et smackdown vs raw (entre autres ). Tantôt jouant sérieusement en appliquant chaque règle, tantôt jouant des coudes pour déstabiliser l'adversaire. Nous riions, cela faisait tellement du bien de se détendre avec un ami devant une console. Lorsque je détournais enfin les yeux de l'écran, il faisait totalement noir à l'extérieur. Mon regard se posa alors sur l'horloge : 2h25 du matin. Un bâillement s'échappa.

- On n'irait pas dormir par hasard ? Demandais-je.

Paul regarda l'horloge à son tour et opina de la tête. Nous rejoignîmes alors la chambre, mais au moment où j'y entrais, Paul me sauta sur le dos en me faisant tomber au sol, je me retournais pour lui faire face et il me tomba dessus en me bloquant les poignets au sol.

- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? Lui demandais-je surpris.

- Tu es vraiment nul en lutte, me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je me ressaisis donc et m'arrangeais pour reprendre l'avantage, mais il me maintenait fermement les poignets au sol, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait un éternuement. J'en profitais alors et me dégageait de sa prise pour le renversé et le dominé. Contrairement à lui, il n'aurait pas moyen de reprendre l'avantage. Après 5 minutes passées à se débattre, il jeta l'éponge et je levais les bras en signe de victoire. Il se redressa alors brusquement et me projeta au sol, tout en me collant. Lorsqu'il atterrit sur moi, je le frappait derrière la tête en l'accusant d'être un mauvais joueur, mais je ne pus me retenir d'exploser de rire, bientôt rejoint par lui. Nous nous relevâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers le lit, retirant juste le t-shirt, le pantalon et les chaussettes. Alors que je m'allongeais, je lui dit pour le taquiner:

- Tu sais que cette nuit, tu as encore dormis contre moi.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, j'ai dut attendre que tu bouges pour pouvoir me relever sans te réveiller.

Il ne dit rien mais se contenta de sourire en croisant les bras derrière sa tête, sans doute imaginait-il la scène.

- Je suppose que ce sera pareil pour cette nuit, dit il en regardant le plafonnier.

- Je le penses aussi. Après tout, on dit bien : « jamais deux sans trois. ».

Il se redressa en me regardant.

- Je m'excuses, dit-il.

- De quoi ?

- Ça ne se fait pas, je vais essayer de ne pas te bloquer cette nuit.

- Arrête tes bêtises, dis-je en m'installant comme je l'étais le matin même. Ça ne m'a pas gêné du tout, tu es mon meilleur ami, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de dérangeant à ce que l'on dorme dans le même lit, ni à ce que tu te retrouves contre moi en dormant.

Il sourit et ferma les yeux en me souhaitant la bonne nuit. Je lui souhaitait de même et fermais également mes paupières. J'écoutais sa respiration qui rapidement devint calme. Notre partie de playstation et de lutte l'avait vraiment bien épuisé. Tout à coup, je sentis ses mains se remettre dans la même position que ce matin, à l'exception qu'il ne m'écrasait pas le bras cette fois. J'ouvrais les yeux et le regardais.

« Alors là, c'est fort. » pensais-je en rigolant mentalement.

Je refermais les yeux et pensais que je n'allais dormir que quatre heures avant de devoir me lever et continuer les travaux. Je finit par m'endormir, bercé par sa respiration. C'est vraiment quelque chose qui m'apaisait. La nuit fut douce et je dormis d'un sommeil réparateur. Cependant l'image d'Alice me hanta toute la nuit. J'allais à coup-sûr la revoir le lendemain.


	8. Chapter 7 - L'autre forme

Paul remua, ce qui me tira du sommeil. J'avais beau avoir dormi, j'étais encore très fatigué. Alors qu'il se levait, il jeta un regard vers moi puis fila vers la salle de bain. Je décidais donc de rester encre un peu au lit, m'étendant pour prendre un maximum de place. Encore une fois, la couverture était au sol et seul le soleil réchauffait le lit. Je me ré-endormis pendant une petite heure. Lorsque je me levais, j'entendais du bruit venir de la cuisine. Je franchis la porte et vis Paul, juste vêtu d'un training qui s'affairait à préparer le petit déjeuner, une omelettes aux lardons à en juger par l'odeur plus qu'alléchante. Ce faisant, je l'entendais discuter. Son téléphone était calé entre son épaule et son oreille.

« Oui oui... Euh non je ne crois pas... C'est possible , je lui demanderai... Non, il dort encore. Ça serait génial... Très bien, je lui dirais... Oui, à tantôt...Remet mon bonjour à Émilie. »

Il ôta le gsm et raccrocha.

- Je présume qu'il s'agissait de Sam, dis-je en m'asseyant à table.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Me demanda-il en venant me faire la bise.

-Non pas trop, je n'en ai entendu que des bribes. Tu m'expliques ?

-Sam me demandais si tu comptais venir travailler chez lui aujourd'hui ?

-Euh oui, c'est ce qu'on avait convenu, pourquoi ?

-Eh bien il me demandais si aujourd'hui, tu pourrais finir un peu plus tôt. Il a prévu quelque chose pour toi.

-Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec la chamane ? Demandais-je exaspéré à l'avance par les tests à venir, ayant gardé un mauvais souvenir du précédent.

-En quelques sortes, répondit-il en éludant ma question. Une fois que tu auras finit, tu pourras prendre une douche chez lui, mais il te demande d'être pour 20 heures chez Jake. Les tests se dérouleront là-bas.

Il me servit une assiette à la limite de déborder et pris place en face de moi. Nous mangeâmes en discutant des musiques que nous avions entendu la veille à la radio ou sur nos ipod respectif ainsi que des nouvelles tendances chez les stars. Nous discutâmes également de ce que je pensais de Lena. Je lui expliquais alors, que je me sentais vraiment bien avec elle, qu'elle m'hypnotisait, mais le fait de savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une succube me donnait à réfléchir. Je lui dit également que je serais ravi de la revoir si l'occasion se présentait. Après quoi, il m'expliqua que dans la journée, il devrait rendre visite à un ami qui était à l'hôpital. Il serait donc injoignable de la journée mais me retrouverai devant chez Jake.

-Ho, j'oubliais, Sam et Émilie seront absent, ils vont aller pêcher avec Billy. Donc je t'ai préparé un sac de boissons

-Merci, et je fermerais bien leur porte en repartant. Je remettrai la clé à l'endroit habituel.

Il se leva et débarrassa la table. Je me levais à mon tour et me dirigeai vers la porte.

-À ce soir, lui criais-je en emportant le sac. Il me répondit par un simple signe de la main.

Je pris place dans ma voiture et démarrais . Le trajet ne fut pas long et je ne croisais personne en chemin. Une fois arrivé à destination, je constatais que la maison était effectivement vide, leur voiture n'étant pas garée dans l'allée. Je me garais à leur place, puisqu'il ne rentrerait pas avant que je parte, me changeais et rejoignis le chantier. Rien n'avait bouger, Sam avait tenu parole et n'y avait pas bosser. J'activais mon Ipod et me mis au travail, sciant, clouant et vissant au rythme de la musique. Je posais les poutres qui allaient soutenir le toit et m'assurais qu'elle tenait bien. Une fois cela fait, je montais lestement sur l'une d'entre elle , m'assis et admirait la vue d'en haut. Cela faisait un bon moment que je travaillais. De nouveau j'étais en nage et mon t-shirt était tombé depuis longtemps. Heureusement que Paul m'avait fait ce sac réfrigérant. J'utilisais la poutre pour décapsuler une bouteille de fanta et la vidais à moitier. Il faisait encore plus chaud qu'hier. Je posais la bouteille encore froide contre mon front. C'était vraiment agréable, mais je ne devais pas flemmarder trop longtemps. Je me remis donc au travail et commençais la construction du toit. Ayant scié les planches le matin même, le travail serait vite fait, je pourrais donc profiter un peu de la pergola avant de partir chez Jake. J'eus l'idée de m'accrocher à une corde qui me soutiendrait si jamais je devais chuter. Heureusement un grand chêne laissait ses branches s'étaler au dessus de moi. Je l'utilisais donc. J'avais posé 3 planches lorsque une musique que je reconnus immédiatement démarra : « Linkin Park – In my remains » Je ne pus m'empêcher de la chanter à pleine voix tout en frappant du marteau. Arriva le moment du refrain, je me dressai de toute ma hauteur, l'air fier et vaillant.

« _Like an army, falling  
One by one by one  
Like an army, falling  
One by one by one  
Like an army, falling  
One by one by one  
Like an army, falling  
One by one by one _

_Now in my remains  
Our promises that never came  
Set the silence free  
To wash away the worst of me»_

M'emportant un peu trop, je trébuchais et tombais à travers le toit. La corde se tendit et m'empêcha de chuter, je pendais, pitoyablement, à un mètre du sol. Je laissais tomber le marteau en me détendant totalement, soulagé de ne pas m'être écrasé et d'avoir, pour une fois, su faire un nœud comme il se doit. La musique s'acheva et une autre démarra : « Jigoku shoujo – Jigoku nagashi » .

Autant j'adorais cette chanson, autant elle m'avait toujours porté malheurs. M'attendant à sentir la corde casser, je me redressais immédiatement et c'est à ce moment que je la vis, parmi les arbres, son ombre se déplaçant légèrement, ses cheveux flottant au vent. Sa peau reflétait le soleil dès que celui-ci osait l'effleurer. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que je l'avait vue, elle poussa un petit rire léger qui me parvint en écho. Elle franchit alors l'orée de la forêt et se dirigea avec lenteur vers moi, accentuant chacun de ses gestes. Je ne pouvais détourner mon regard. Elle n'était pas comme les autres fois, elle ne donnait pas l'impression de m'aimer, bien au contraire. Son regard laissait envisager les pire sentiments. Je pris peur et voulut me détacher. J'avais vraiment trop bien fait ce nœud, je ne réussissais pas à le dénouer. Je gardais les yeux rivé sur elle, se rapprochant, inéluctablement. Finalement je réussis et tombais, dos au sol. En moins d'une seconde, elle fut au dessus de moi, me saisissant à la gorge et m'empêchant de me relever.

-Tu ne m'échapperas plus cette fois-ci.

Je voulus parler mais le seul son qui sortit de me bouche fut un « glup » étouffé.

-Je sais ce que tu es, et ce que tu as fait. Jamais plus tu ne pourras recommencer.

Dégageant assez sa main pour parler, je parvins à articuler :

-Je ne comprends pas, de quoi tu parles ?

Heureusement que j'étais un loup, sinon j'étais certain que le froid de sa main aurait congelé le sang qui passait dans mes carotides. Elle sortit ses crocs, elle allait me tuer. Je me demandais si le venin d'un vampire était fatale à un Loup. J'étais désespérer, je n'avais rien pour me défendre. Jusqu'à ce que mon regard se pose sur le marteau que je tenais un peu plus tôt. J'essayais de l'atteindre mais il était un peu trop loin. Je n'avais plus qu'un seul espoir, mettre toute ma force dans ce mouvement. Je parvins à l'effleurer tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de mon cou. Je m'en saisis et immédiatement lui donnait un coup violent sur la tempe qui lui fit lâcher prise et chuter sur le côté. Je me redressais, mon arme à la main et me mis en position de défense. Elle se redressa, le regard furieux. Son côté droit était fissuré de par la violence du choc, mais déjà, il se réparait et de nouveau son visage redevint sans une égratignure.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? lui criais-je en la menaçant avec mon arme dérisoire face à sa force.

-Tu as fait assez de malheur dans mon clan, je refuses que tu fasses pareil avec ma famille.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.

-Elle ne portât aucun intérêt à mes propos et se contenta de me lancer une menace.

-Si jamais je sens ton odeur autour de ma maison, je peux t'assurer que toi et les tiens souffrirez horriblement. Tu prieras pour vivre en enfer tellement ta vie sera devenue un cauchemar.

Ma mâchoire se crispa. Mes muscles devaient être on ne peut plus visible puisque cela lui arracha un sourire de satisfaction.

-Ose seulement t'approcher d'eux et je peux t'assurer que jamais plus tu ne voudras croiser qui que ce soit, tu prieras pour que l'on t'enferme dans une cellule capitonnée, renforcée. Tu ne pourras vivre que isolée, et meurtrie. Jamais tu ne te relèverais. Je ne te préviens qu'une fois et prend garde à toi.

La colère me gagnait, je ne me contrôlais plus. Mes propos devenaient de plus en plus gamin. Elle devait se sentir forte grâce à cela. Elle me déconcertait.

-Je pense que si tu approches ma famille, je devrais commencer par tes amis. Jacob et Paul, c'est bien ça ?

Je ne tenais plus, c'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Mes muscles était contracté à leur maximum. M'attaquer moi , d'accord, mais personne ne pouvait s'en prendre à ceux que j'aime. Je devint de plus en plus bouillant, la chaleur irradiant de mon corps, je le sentais, j'avais l'impression d'exploser. Chaque fibre de mon être me donnait l'impression de vouloir détruire tout ce qui était alentours. Une pluie violente se mit à tomber dont l'intensité n'avait d'égale que ma colère, les gouttes tranchantes comme des lames de rasoir, le vent cinglant comme des coups à chaque bourrasque. Les arbres, face à de telles attaques ne pouvaient que plier, ils étaient même à la limite de rompre. La terre me sembla tourner plus vite, mais sans doute était-ce un effet de la tempête qui frappait soudain la zone. L'eau ne me touchait pas, elle se vaporisait tellement la chaleur m'entourant était intense. Je fus très vite entouré d'un mur de vapeur. Certaines d'entre elles parvinrent cependant à ma peau et me firent l'effet de glaçon. Je regardait alors Alice droit dans les yeux, ce monstre qui avait oser proféré une menace contre les miens. Elle allait le payer. Je hurlais, c'est à ce moment qu'un éclair frappa le chêne. Je réalisais que je ne touchais plus le sol, mais flottait à cinq centimètre de celui-ci. La sangsue tomba à terre, se protégeant le visage des ses bras et reculant comme elle le pouvait. Je m'avançais alors vers elle et la saisis à la gorge. Je plongeais son regard dans le miens. J'y vis le reflet de mes propres yeux. Ils n'étaient plus brun, mais rouge sombres. Cela me fit revenir à moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Ce moment de lucidité ne dura pas et vite la colère revint lorsque je la sentis se dandiner au creux de ma main. Je la jetais donc de toute mes force, utilisant toute ma rage contre l'arbre le plus proche qui , face au choc, se brisa. Une fois qu'elle eu touché le sol, elle en profita pour déguerpir le plus rapidement possible. La voir s'enfuir me calma. Je redescendis donc et foulais à nouveau le sol. Lorsque je baissais les yeux, j'aperçut un fourreau qui pendait à ma hanche droite. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait donc ?

Je m'approchais d'une flaque et y jetais un œil. Ce que j'y vis me fit hoqueter de stupeur. J'avais l'allure d'un gladiateur, mais quelque chose était fort différent par rapport à ceux de l'antiquité. Eux n'avaient pas d'ailes. Les miennes en revanche étaient immenses et semblait être faite en cristal. Lorsque je les touchaient, elles étaient douces comme de la soie. Je me concentrais pour voir si je parvenais à les faire bouger, ce que je réussis. Un nombre incalculable de réactions firent irruption dans ma tête , mais la seul qui émergea fut de me tourner pour regarder plus attentivement ce que j'étais. Étrangement, cette apparence me troublait, mais vite je m'y fit. Soudain, une idée perça mon esprit : « Allais-je constamment resté ainsi ? » J'essayais donc de me calmer en fermant les yeux. Mes pensées naviguèrent entre ma famille, mes amis et, j'ignore pourquoi, Lena. Leur vue me calma, lorsque je ré-ouvris les yeux, je vis mes ailes disparaître dans un volute de fumée blanche qui m'entoura et sous lequel réapparurent mes habits. J'étais de nouveau normale. Enfin, pour autant que l'on puisse le dire. Me touchant le dos, je ne sentis que mes omoplates, cela me rassura. Heureusement, personne à part la vampire ne m'avait vu ainsi. Je regardais vers le ciel, mais toute trace de la tempête avait disparue. Je me remis donc aux travaux, que j'achevais très rapidement, non sans penser à ce qui venait de se passer. Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais à la fin ?

Je rangeais donc mon matériel, nettoyait le sol légèrement sale et en débarrassait les feuilles et petits branchages qui y avait chuté. Je déplaçais également les quatre chaise longues et la petite table qui étaient sur la terrasse et les plaçais au centre de la pergola. L'effet me plaisait assez, mais il manquait quelque chose. Une idée me vint, un petit étang. Je me saisis donc de la pelle et creusais autour de la pergola, agrandissant par endroit la taille, la rétrécissant à d'autre, cela ferait un peu plus naturel. Je posais la terre excédentaire contre les bords de la pergola pour donner un effet de petite colline. L'effet était agréable à regarder, mais encore fallait-il remplir cela d'eau, et je me voyais mal utiliser l'eau du robinet, non seulement elle stagnerait, mais en plus, bonjour la facture. Je me rappelais alors qu'une petite rivière passait à une dizaine de mètre de là, il me suffirait de la raccorder en deux points avec un léger dénivelé et l'eau s'écoulerait librement tout en se renouvelant. Je mettait mon plan à exécution. Une heure et demie plus tard, c'était chose faite. Les travaux était achevé, l'eau s'écoulait, bordant la pergola d'un tintement léger. J'espérais vraiment que cela allait leur plaire. Je rangeais la pelle et me posais sur l'une des chaises longues. Il me restait environ 2h 30 pour me détendre avant de devoir aller à la douche pour finalement partir chez Jake, enfin, selon la position du soleil.

Pourquoi doit-on aller chez lui ? Il y avait quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?

Je réfléchissais. Il n'y avait pas d'organisation de patrouille, aucun humain n'avait été blessé récemment, tout était vraiment trop tranquille. Enfin, sauf entre moi et Alice, je pensais que l'on pouvait affirmer que la guerre était officiellement déclarée. Je finit par m'endormir, doucement bercé par le clapotis de l'eau.

Lorsque je me réveillais, je ne savais plus quelle heure il était, le soleil se couchait. Je courus donc à l'intérieur et vit qu'il était 19h23.

-Bon, une bonne douche et puis je file, me dis-je.

Je préparais la douche et mes vêtements de rechange que j'avais rangé dans mon coffre. La douche fut on ne peut plus agréable et je pris mon temps. Lorsque j'en sortis, je constatais qu'il était 19h37. Je n'avais donc qu'un quart d'heure pour me rendre chez Jake et huit minutes pour me raser. Ce que je fis. Je rangeais mes affaires dans le coffre et pris le volant. La route était un peu plus fréquentée, mais pas de manière excessive. J'arrivais à l'instant où l'horloge indiqua 20heure précise. J'entendais de légères basses passé à travers le mur. Effectivement Paul m'avait attendu. Il était assis sur les marches qui permettaient d'accéder à la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'il me vit, il se leva promptement, un sourire immense au lèvre tout en consultant sa montre.

-Tu es pile à l'heure pour une fois, me taquina-t-il.

-Une fois n'est pas coutume, avouais-je.

Lorsque je parvins à côté de lui, il me fit la bise puis se plaça dans mon dos et m'entoura de son bras tout en me plaçant son autre main devant les yeux.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je intrigué.

-C'est pour le test de la chamane, ne t'en fais pas, Jake est à l'intérieur pour m'aider à te soutenir si quelque chose se passe mal.

-Il y a un risque ? Dis-je en grinçant des dents.

-Ho, juste un petit arrêt cardiaque, rien de grave. Plaisanta-t-il.

-Si ce n'est que ça, prononçais avec un petit rire.

Nous entrâmes et étrangement, le volume de la musique sembla diminuer au lieu d'augmenter. Paul me fit m'arrêter et m'asseoir sur une chaise. Alors que le refrain arrivait, Paul enleva subitement sa main et je recouvrais la vue.

-SURPRISE ! Cria l'assemblée riant aux éclats.

Je ne comprenais pas. Je souris comme jamais cela ne m'était arrivé. Effectivement, surpris je l'étais.

Jake et Sam quittèrent la foule et s'approchèrent.

-Puisque tu ne sais rien de ton passé et donc que tu ignores la date de ton anniversaire, on a décidé tous ensemble d'une date où l'on pourrait le fêter avec toi. Dis Jake en m'enlaçant.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Ils avaient organisé ça pour moi , mon tout premier anniversaire. C'était trop beau. Et toute la famille était là. Le clan au grand complet. Je nageais dans le bonheur. Le volume augmenta, je constatais en tournant la tête que Jared était aux platines. Il se débrouillait bien, il faut l'avouer. La pièce avait été décoré selon mes goûts en matière de couleurs. J'avais envie de regarder partout à la fois, de regarder chaque visage où se répendait la joie. Alors que je regardais un peu partout, je vis Émilie surgir de la cuisine, un paquet à la main.

-Bon anniversaire Logan, me dit-elle en me tendant le paquet.

-Mon cœur, on avait convenu qu'on attendait qu'il se soit remis du choc, la taquina Sam.

Elle haussa les épaules et me poussa le cadeau entre les mains. Tous m'observaient, leur cadeau en main, le nombre m'en donna le tournis. Jamais je n'avais vécu ça de ma vie. Je déballait le premier cadeau sans faire attention à l'emballage. Lorsque je le vis, j'explosais de joie. J'avais entre les mains une grandes boîtes contenant une centaine d'album de musique. Tous les artistes que j'adorais écouter étaient réunis entre mes mains.

-De la part de Sam et moi, me dit Émilie , un sourire sur le visage.

Ce présent me remplit encore plus de joie, l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir d'autre cadeau me semblait déjà énorme, mais bien entendu, je les acceptais avec grand plaisir. Les cadeau défilèrent les uns après les autres. Je reçut, des vêtements, des parfums, des jeux vidéo, une console, des livres , des bracelets et d'autres cadeau tous plus beau les uns que les autres. Enlaçant tour à tour ceux qui me les offraient. Vint le tour de Jacob et Paul, ils s'approchèrent en même temps. Je me demandais bien ce qu'ils allaient m'offrir. Chacun me tendit une petite boite, à peine plus grande que ma main. Je me demandais bien ce que cela pouvait être. J'ouvris d'abord le cadeau de Paul. Lorsque je le vis, les larmes me remontèrent aux yeux. C'était la montre. Celle là même qu'il m'avait prêté lors de notre sortie au Rising moon. Il me l'offrait pour de bon. Quelque chose qui lui tenait si cher au cœur. Il me la confiait. Je l'enlaçais, il me serra également. Lorsqu'il me relâcha, je me tournais vers Jake qui me tendit une petite boite en bois.

-je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'emballer, s'excusa-t-il.

Je l'ouvris et vit un pendentif à l'intérieur. Une tête de loup hurlant sur une lune en arrière plan était gravée dans du bois.

-Tu l'as fabriqué ? Lui demandais-je .

Il aquiesca. J'accrochais le pendentif au collier que m'avait offert la chamane et le pris dans mes bras.

-Bien, maintenant que les cadeau ont été offerts, il est temps de passer à table. Cria Jared du fond de la salle, il devait être affamé comme chacun présent dans la pièce.

Nous passâmes alors dans la salle à manger, la table était immense et couverte de la plus belle vaisselle que j'ai jamais pus voir de mes yeux. Nous nous assîmes donc. On me plaçât en bout de table, entouré de Jake et Paul. Sam à l'opposé avec Émilie et Seth. Les autres se répartirent selon leur bon vouloir. Je trouvais sur mon assiette un mot, je l'ouvris, il s'agissait du menu.

« -_Soupe froide à la crème de carotte_

_-soupe chaude aux poivrons_

_-Scampis dans leur lit de sauce tomates_

_-Patte de sanglier et sa sauce maison_

_-Glace maison et sa sauce en chocolat_

_-Fruit du désir. »_

Cela promettait d'être fameux et en effet, ce le fut. Tous avons finit nos assiette et beaucoup se sont retenus de ne pas les lécher jusqu'à la dernière miettes. Pas un seul moment il n'y eu un blanc. Tout le monde discutait avec tout le monde. Parfois quelqu'un disait un sujet qui faisait se taire tout le monde et qui nous faisaient tous rire la seconde suivante. Le repas fut vraiment des plus agréables.

Après un léger calme dans les conversations, Sam se leva et pris son verre qu'il fit sonner.

-Maintenant que nous avons tous bien mangé grâce à Émilie et Léah qui ont passé la journée en cuisine, Je voudrais que l'on accueille comme il se doit ton gâteau.

À ces mots, Émilie et Léah se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. La lumière s'éteint et le chant traditionnel commença. Je me retournais pour voir le gâteau. Il était immense et devait faire au moins la taille de mon torse. Le tout recouvert d'une sauce au chocolat sur laquelle était posé toutes sortes de fruits. Je doutais que l'on puisse le finir en un repas, mais fut surpris du contraire. Il était vraiment délicieux. Le repas finit, nous débarrassâmes tous la table et nous installâmes dans le salon. Certains dans les fauteuils, d'autre sur des chaises et certains encore sur le rebord des fenêtre. Je décidais de me poser au sol aux côté de Jake. Nous étions tous affairé à discuter lorsque Sam se leva et s'adressa à moi.

-Logan, si nous avons choisit la journée d'aujourd'hui pour fêter ton anniversaires, c'est à la fois parce que nous estimons que tu mérites d'être célébrer comme chaque membre de la famille, mais également à cause d'une demande de notre chamane.

À ces mots, la vieille femme entra dans la même tenue que la dernière fois où je l'avais vue.

-Bon anniversaire, me souhaita-elle d'une voix monotone.

Je regardais Sam, l'air de demander ce qu'elle faisait là. Il voulut me répondre, mais elle le coupa.

-Si je ne me suis pas trompé dans mes calculs, c'est aujourd'hui que la grande révélation a dut se produire. Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?demandais-je.

-As-tu eu quelque chose de suspect aujourd'hui s'impatienta-t-elle.

Devais-je vraiment mentionner le fait qu'il m'était subitement pousser des ailes? Quel allait être leur réactions ? Le prendrait-il bien ? Il me connaissaient après tout, et je suppose que la chamane leur en avait touché deux mots. Je me confiais alors, je racontais tout ce qu'il s'était passé sur le temps des travaux en omettant certain détail pouvant amener un conflit que je ne voulais absolument pas voir venir. Je remplaçais donc la menace à l'encontre de Paul et Jake en un menace tournée vers moi lorsque j'avais refusé de l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle, mais c'est la seule que j'ai trouvé.

Tous m'écoutaient, pas un bruit ne régnait dans la pièce hormis la musique qui continuait à un moindre volume. Lorsque j'eus finis, j'attendais une réaction.

Mes amis me regardaient comme si ils le savaient, mais étaient surpris que cela soit vraie. Durant mon récit, Jake avait glissé son bras sur mes épaules, en soutien moral. Cela m'avait vraiment aidé .

-Je le savais, tu n'es pas un simple humain qui porte notre marque. Tu es notre gardien.

-Votre gardien ?

Je la regardais d'un air désabusé, je ne voyais vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir avec cette histoire de gardien.

-Pardon je me suis trompé de terme.

Je poussais un soupir.

-Tu es un esprit, je ne sais plus comment on les appelle , un Naavrian, Naavrien, Naavriin... un truc dans le genre.

-Jamais entendus parler, répondis-je.

-C'est normal, ils ne sont mentionnés dans aucun livre humain car ils n'ont aucun intérêt pour eux.

Jared leva la main.

-C'est quoi au juste ces choses ? Il hésita sur le terme chose en me lançant un regard désolé.

-Ce sont des créatures très étranges qui régissent notre monde et le gardent en équilibre. Ils veillent sur les loups, les vampires et les autres créatures. Parfois, ils sont en solitaire, parfois, c'est un groupe. Ils contrôlent certains éléments et peuvent voler grâce à des ailes qui leur servent de carte d'identité en quelque sorte. La couleur, la taille et la texture définissent qui ils sont ainsi que leur rang dans la société.

Je la regardais totalement abasourdis, comment savait-elle autant de chose sur eux, alors que moi, qui en faisait manifestement partie, j'en ignorais absolument tout. J'avais tant de questions, mais ne savait pas laquelle posé en premier.

-Ils sont dangereux ? Demanda Seth du fond de la salle d'une voix presque imperceptible. Apparemment la chamane l'effrayait tout autant que moi.

-Cela dépend qui ils protègent , mais en général non. Ce sont surtout des protecteurs. Logan, la cité que tu as vu lors du test de la sphère est la cité où tu as vu le jour.

Je me remémorais cette ville magnifique et m'y imaginait en train de naître.

-Logan, tu peux nous montrer à quoi ils ressemblent s'il-te-plaît ? Me demanda Seth, apparemment gêné par sa question.

-Euh, je veux bien, mais le seul soucis, c'est que la seule fois où j'ai pris cette apparence...

-Ta véritable apparence, me coupa la chamane.

-Oui, donc mon apparence, j'étais en colère et j'ignore comment je peux recommencer.

-Allons dans le jardin, intervint Sam, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu casse quoi que ce soit lorsque tu déploieras tes ailes. Il me fit un clin d'œil.

Nous sortîmes donc. Une fois dehors, tous se mirent en cercle autour de moi et me fixèrent. Cela me mit légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Essaye de te concentrer sur une émotion très forte, agréable si possible, et pousse la à son paroxysme, me dit la vieille dame.

Je fermais donc les yeux et imaginais le jour où j'avais été accueillis dans cette famille. Quelques instants plus tard, alors que la joie de ce jour se répendait en moi, je sentis mon corps s'échauffer, mais d'une façon beaucoup plus agréable que plus tôt dans la journée. J'entendis des « Ho ! » d'admiration et je ré-ouvris les yeux. Je vis que de nouveau, je flottais au dessus du sol, mon épée à la hanche et mes ailes, battant légèrement l'air.

Certains se levèrent et vinrent effleurer mes ailes, non sans m'avoir demandé la permission auparavant. Ce que je leur donnais volontiers. Alors qu'ils me touchaient, j'avais l'impression de sentir différentes chaleurs, de même pouvoir percevoir certaines de leur émotions. C'était vraiment étrange, mais plutôt agréable comme expérience. Finalement tous avaient insisté pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que les effleurer. Chaque plumes qu'ils touchaient me donnaient une sensibilité différentes.

-Pour aujourd'hui, je te laisse tranquille, mais demain, je t'attends dès l'aube là où Paul t'as trouvé. Bien sûr , ils pourront t'accompagner au vu que tu ne peux pas te passer d'eux, me dit-elle comme une pique en désignant Paul et Jake.

J'aquiescais et elle partit en nous souhaitant , tout en grinçant des dents, une bonne nuit.

Effectivement la nuit était tombée, je réintégrai donc mon apparence humaine alors que Sam dit à tout le monde qu'il les verrais demain soir pour organiser une patrouille, à laquelle je devrai bien sûr assister. Tous nous nous séparâmes en nous souhaitant la bonne nuit. Je remerciais encore une fois chaque personnes présente. Une fois tout le monde partit, je demandais à Paul comment j'allais faire pour retrouver l'endroit où il m'avait déniché. Il me répondit que lui et Jake m'attendrais devant chez Sam et que l'on irait là-bas tout les quatre, ensemble. J'acceptais et leur souhaitais la bonne nuit tout en montant dans mon véhicule. Je suivis Sam et Émilie jusque leur domicile et nous nous séparâmes dans le salon après bien-entendu, les avoir remercier encore une fois pour cette fête d'anniversaire parfaite. Je ré-intégrais ma chambre et me jetais sur le lit, en prenant juste le temps d'enlever mon t-shirt. Je n'eus le temps de penser à rien que déjà le marchand de sable passa. Je tombais de sommeil et dormis profondément.


	9. Chapter 8 - L'initiation

_**Les mots de Logan :**_

_**Petite astuce d'ambiance musicale, je vous conseille d'écouter Globus - Crusaders of the light lorsque j'écris la phrase :"C'est alors que mon attention fut attiré ." dans le premier long paragraphe, en milieu de page ( elle sera en gras ). Bonne lecture =)**_

_**- Salut liliconnor, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Non, je ne comptes pas faire d'autres points de vues, du moins, tant que maintenant. Peut-être plus tard, dans une suite si mon récit plaît vraiment. Pourquoi pas ?! =) Et pour savoir quand à son imprégné(e), je te laisse le loisir de lire la suite que je publierais peu à peu. Au fait, tu as eu un messages en réponses à l'un de tes commentaires par Morphy sur le chapitre 1. Il me reste à te souhaiter une bonne lecture et biz**_

_**- Merci Morphy pour tes commentaires sur chacun de mes chapitres =)**_

_**Bonne lecture biz **_

_**- Merci également à tous les gens qui me suivent et restent discrets. Biz à tous et à toutes =)**_

* * *

Je me réveillais. Mes jambes me donnaient l'impression d'avoir été compressée toute la nuit. Je me souvins alors que j'avais sombré dans le sommeil avec mon jeans. Je l'ôtais donc et rejoignis la douche. Pour une fois, je prenais encore plus de temps que d'habitude. Alors que je me shampouinais le haut du crâne, quelqu'un fit irruption dans la pièce. J'eus à peine le temps de me couvrir de ma serviette, que la porte de la douche coulissait déjà.

-Eh bien, tu en mets un de temps pour nous rejoindre.

C'était Jake. Paul se trouvait dans son dos, les bras croisés. Ils riaient tout deux.

-Euh, ben je ne sais pas, il est quelle heure ?

-Il est juste midi, me répondit Jake en croisant les bras et inclinant la tête sur le côté.

-Merde, m'écriais-je en manquant de laisser tomber ma serviette, la rattrapant du mieux que je pus.

Paul intervint.

-Logan, on est des loups, quand on redevient humain, on se voit tous nus, ça arrivera forcement à un moment où l'autre. Dit-il en clignant de l'œil.

-Peut-être, mais je préfère éviter de le faire tant que maintenant. J'ai encore un peu du mal à ce niveau-là, je suis plutôt ... pudique.

-Comme tu veux.

Ils se retournèrent le temps que je m'essuie vite et noue l'essuie autour de ma taille. Une fois cela fait, ils me regardèrent à nouveau et s'assirent sur le bord de la baignoire, pendant que je me dirigeais vers l'évier. Je me saisis du gel à raser et m'en barbouillais le visage. Le silence régnait pendant que je me rasais. Je regardais discrètement dans le miroir les visages de mes amis qui me semblaient comme préoccupé. Je me décidais donc à briser leur mutismes.

-Vous ne savez pas comment ça va se passer tout à l'heure avec la chamane ?

Jake lâcha Paul du regard et se concentra sur moi pour me répondre.

-À vrai dire, on ne sait pas vraiment. M'avoua-t-il l'air mal à l'aise. On nous a seulement dit de venir, que tu aurais sans doute besoin de notre soutien.

-C'est rassurant, dis-je de manière sarcastique.

-On est pas plus rassuré que toi, bien au contraire, on se fait vraiment du soucis pour toi, jamais nous n'avons eu à faire à un autre être surnaturel en dehors des vampires. Personnes dans la meute ne sait ce qu'il va advenir. La chamane ne dit rien qui puisse nous rassurer.

Je me retournais et leur fit face. Jusque là, je ne les avais regardé que via le miroir. Lorsque je vis leurs yeux bruns, j'eus l'impression qu'ils fouillaient au plus profond de moi, de mon âme. Je vis également tout le soucis qui les avait envahis depuis un petit temps. C'est comme si cette émotion s'était gravée au plus profond de leurs iris. Je reposais le rasoir et me plaçais, bras écartés au centre de la pièce.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je suis solide, ce n'est sûrement pas elle qui va réussir à me mettre à terre, dis-je un léger sourire au lèvre. Et puis, même si il devait m'arriver quelque chose, ne croyez surtout pas que je vais vous laisser. C'est absolument hors de question.

Contre toute attente, Paul se dressa et vint se jeter dans mes bras. Lorsqu'il me lâcha, il me décocha juste un sourire et me tendit mon rasoir.

-On va vraiment être en retard. Me prévint-il.

Je me remis donc à la tâche en me rasant de nouveau, mais à contre-poil cette fois pour avoir la peau douce à souhait, certes, je mettais deux fois plus de temps, mais le résultat en valait la peine. Une fois cela fait, je me saisis de mon boxer, qui se trouvait sur l'armoire derrière moi et commençais à l'enfiler. Je réalisais alors que depuis que Paul m'avait pris dans ses bras, il m'avait confisqué mon drap de bain. Ce qui fait que, depuis 5 bonne minutes, j'étais entièrement nu en face d'eux. Je leur fit face. Jacob était rouge, tellement il se retenait de rire. Paul, quand à lui, tenait l'essuie en boule, un air satisfait sur le visage.

-Comme ça, c'est chose faite, me dit-il en souriant.

Je ne me vis pas, mais je me sentis rougir comme jamais auparavant. À noter qu'il avait raison. Ainsi, je n'aurais plus à me soucier de cette futilité lorsque je patrouillerais avec eux. Même si je n'appréciais pas sa technique de désensibilisation. J'enfilais donc mes vêtements tout en demandant à ce dernier.

-Le câlin, il était sincère ou c'était juste pour pouvoir me mettre à nu, dans tout les sens du terme.

-Un peu des deux je dois dire. Dit-il.

Tout trois, nous explosâmes de rire. Cela me fit un peu déstressé avant le rendez-vous avec la chamane. Jake se leva et regarda sa montre.

-Maintenant que tu es prêt, je pense que l'on peut y aller. Ce n'est quand même pas tout prêt.

-À ce point ?

Jake opina et sortit, bientôt suivit par Paul et moi-même. Nous sortîmes alors de la maison, après avoir, bien entendu, salué Émilie, qui me tendit un sandwich au saumon fumé tout en me faisant la bise.

Le trajet fut, en effet, assez long. J'eus le temps de manger mon déjeuner sans peine, tout en laissant mon regard se poser sur le paysage. Le temps s'écoula. D'abord 20 minutes, puis 40 et enfin 1 heure. Je repensais alors que sur toute cette distance, Paul m'avait sans doute porter. Je le plaignais, le pauvre. Tout en pensant à lui, je le regardais, ou plutôt regardais son dos car lui et Jake marchait devant tout en se jetant quelques bribes de phrases, ainsi que quelques regards. Sans doute discutaient-ils de ce qu'il allait bientôt se passer, même si ils n'avaient guère plus d'infos que moi.

Après plus ou moins 5 minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent en haut d'une petite colline et me firent face. Je les rejoignis donc et regardais en contre-bas. La chamane était là, assise à côté d'un feu, se penchant parfois à droite, parfois à gauche. Il me semblais distinguer ses lèvres remués assez rapidement. Je me dis qu'elle devait psalmodier quelque chose pour les flammes. À côté d'elle, se trouvait un rocher, assez imposant et qui me semblait lourd. En fait, elle s'était mise au centre d'un cercle qui n'était que faiblement tracé parmi les hautes herbes. Je repérais que chacun des éléments était représenté autour d'elle. Je cherchais alors Sam du regard, mais ne le vis pas, cela m'inquiéta quelque peu. Apparemment, Jake et Paul durent s'en apercevoir car ils posèrent tout deux leurs mains sur mes épaules tout en me faisant un signe de la tête, comme pour me signifier qu'ils étaient là pour moi. Je pris donc une grande inspiration et descendis la légère pente. À peine eus-je fais un pas que la vieille femme tourna la tête vers moi tout en me fixant de son regard vide. Je frissonnais.

-Tu n'as vraiment que ça à faire ? Être en retard alors que tu as rendez-vous avec les esprits ? M'agressa-t-elle de loin tout en se redressant.

Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains pour me rapprocher, et non pas m'enfuir dans le sens contraire, bien que cette envie soit la plus forte. Je n'avais de toute façon pas le choix, puisque mes amis me poussaient, légèrement, dans sa direction. Une fois arrivé près d'elle, elle m'attrapa par les cheveux, en arracha une poignée et les jeta dans chacun des éléments présents. Je me frottais le crâne. Cette vieille bique aurait tout de même put m'avertir, j'aurais amené une paire de ciseaux. Après avoir jeté les derniers cheveux encore restant dans sa main, elle revint près de moi et arracha les mains de mes amis de mes épaules. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à la réaction que Jake eut suite à cela. Alors qu'elle lui tenait le poignait, celui-ci s'en libéra et inversa la prise. La chamane redressa la tête et pour la première fois, je distinguais une expression de surprise sur ses traits ridés,.Cette expression la rendait on ne peut plus pitoyable et la vieillissait énormément.

-Ne vous avisez surtout pas de lui faire encore le moindre mal, la prévint Jake les dents serrées. Je me demandais même comment le moindre son avait put passer à travers cette barrière blanche.

L'ancêtre tourna la tête vers Paul qui, les bras croisés, confirma les dires de notre frère d'un simple signe de tête. Ce dernier la libéra et elle se frotta le poignet en signe de protestation, après quoi elle s'assit contre un des arbres alentours. Un silence s'installa, juste éraflé par le bruissement des feuilles et le chant de quelques oiseaux cherchant un partenaire. Je me décidais à rompre ce mutisme.

-Quand commence-t-on ? Je n'étais pas vraiment enthousiaste, mais plus vite l'on attaquerait, plus vite ce serait finit.

Elle ouvrit un œil et me « regarda ».

-Nous commencerons lorsque Sam sera arrivé. Décidément, vous vous ressemblez tous dans cette famille.

Un rire s'échappa de ma bouche, ce qui la fit froncer des sourcils et refermé son œil. Décidément, ce ne serait jamais le grand amour entre elle et moi. Lorsque je me retournais pour examiner les alentours, je vit Sam descendre de la colline tout en refermant sa ceinture. Il devait s'être transformé pour venir. Lorsqu'il me vit, il me salua en me frottant le haut du crâne .Il me prenait vraiment pour un enfant ou quoi ? Mais je songeais alors qu'il appelait la moitié de la meute : « ses garçons ». Peut-être me considérait-il inconsciemment en tant que tel. Cela ne me gênais guère de toute façon. Il remit également son bonjour à Jacob et Paul puis se tourna vers la chamane à qui il fit un bref signe de tête. Celle-ci, les yeux toujours clos, lui rendit son salut, puis se redressa en soupirant.

-Bien, puisque nous sommes tous là, nous pouvons enfin commencer. Elle se rapprocha de moi, me saisit par l'épaule et jeta un regard à Jacob qui la fixait d'un air plus que menaçant.

-C'est bon, je ne ferait pas de mal à ton petit copain, continua-t-elle en s'éloignant avec moi.

Cette réplique arracha un sourire à mes amis et les fit se détendre, bien que Jake ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise, immédiatement suivit d'un sourire. Elle me plaçât là où elle s'était retrouvées à faire son rituel quelques instants auparavant, tout en me forçant à me mettre en tailleur.

Une fois assis, je l'entendis crier en direction du ciel :

-Voici l'enfant dont je vous ais parler, jugez bon de lui accorder vos grâces et votre connaissance. En revanche, si celui-ci se trouve être un impure. Daignez utiliser ce feu pour faire rôtir son âme et nous protéger de son aura avilissante.

Elle regarda à nouveau droit devant elle et ignora nos regards réprobateurs suite à ses propos. Elle s'installa de nouveau contre son tronc et ferma les yeux. J'attendis, mais rien ne semblait se passer. Est-ce que je risquais vraiment de rôtir ? L'air était embaumé du parfum de l'encens qui brûlait à mon côté. La chaleur du feu, fort proche à mon avis, me plongeais dans une douce torpeur et je manquais de m'endormir. Soudain, je revins à moi lorsque la chamane cria :

-Alors écoutez, vous trois, vous vous mettez où vous voulez, mais il faut qu'il puisse vous voir lorsqu'il ouvrira ses yeux et que vous, vous puissiez les voir également. Toi, ajouta-t-elle en me désignant, tu vas essayer de te détendre et de ressentir chacun des éléments qui t'entoure.

Elle sembla ensuite plonger dans le sommeil. Je regardais alors mes amis qui me firent simplement signe de la tête avec un haussement d'épaule. Après avoir fixé chacun d'eux, je fermais les yeux. La première sensation qui m'envahit fut, au premier abord, la chaleur du feu. Je la sentais augmenter et diminuer. J'imaginais alors ce dernier qui croissait en intensité et diminuait par la suite. J'avais vraiment l'impression que c'était effectivement ce qu'il se passait. Je passais outre se détail et me concentrais alors sur les autres éléments. La pierre me donna du fil à retordre, mais au bout d'un temps qui me parut infiniment long, je finit par la sentir vibrer très légèrement. L'eau, quand à elle, me donna immédiatement une réponse lorsque je portait mon attention sur elle. Je ressentis un froid des plus apaisants. Il est vrai que c'était agréable après la chaleur du feu et la difficulté rencontrée face à la pierre. Il ne me restait plus que l'air, représenté, selon mes hypothèses, par l'encens. Jamais je ne réussis à en percevoir la moindre effluve. En revanche, je perçus avec une facilité effarante le parfum de mes amis. L'odeur plus forte de Sam, L'odeur discrète mais entêtante de Jacob et enfin l'odeur si douce et si caractéristique de Paul. Leurs odeurs se mélangeaient, virevoltaient, tournaient autour de moi. Entouré de la sorte, je me sentis bien et soupirais d'aise. **C'est alors que mon attention fut attiré** . Bien que j'avais toujours les yeux clos, je perçus une lumière persistante apparaître derrière mes paupières. Pas celles des éléments, qui s'en dégageaient désormais, mais une lumière, plus lointaine. Je voulus ouvrir les yeux, mais quelque chose m'en empêcha. La lumière devint de plus en plus forte et fut comme accompagnée d'une musique. La voir d'une telle intensité m'en coupa le souffle, j'avais le sentiment d'étouffer, l'air ne me parvenait plus. En revanche, je percevais toujours le parfum de mes amis, un peu plus fort. Ils étaient en train de se rapprocher, j'en fus certain lorsque je sentis la main de Paul se poser sur mon épaule. Alors que je me concentrais sur sa main, la lumière changea de teinte et sembla prendre forme. Lorsqu'elle eut atteint une coloration du rouge, le plus parfait que j'aie jamais vu, je distinguais qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, mais je ne pouvais fixer ses traits. Ils étaient beaucoup trop flou. Elle se rapprochait toujours, inexorablement. J'avais juste garder le contrôle de ma main gauche. Je m'en aperçut lorsque je la sentis se contracter autour de la main de Paul. Alors que je serrais de plus en plus fort, la forme colorée m'effleura le front. Une chaleur intense m'envahit alors, des images se formèrent dans ma tête. Je voyais des gens, de toutes sortes, manipuler les éléments, à leur guise et avec aisance, dans cette ville qui m'était apparue. Alors que je commençais à discerner, de mieux en mieux, les images, tout devint noir. La femme réapparut tout à coup. Son index, toujours posé sur mon front. Lorsqu'elle le retira, elle m'embrassa doucement le bout du nez et se retira. Lorsqu'elle disparut et que seule lumière du feu perdura, je tentais de nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux, ce que je réussis. Lorsque mon regard se posa sur mes amis, ceux-ci étaient à genoux, devant moi, la mâchoire pendante de stupeur. Alors que je voulais me redresser, j'entendis un bruissement derrière moi. Mes ailes étaient de sorties, sans que je leur ai donné mon avis. Mais, ils les avaient déjà observées. Je ne comprenais pas leur réaction. Lorsque je me tournait pour voir ce dont il s'agissait, mon regard se posa à la surface de l'eau et me fit hoqueter de surprise. Mes yeux étaient différents. Du brun rayés de strie noires, ils étaient en l'espace d'un instant devenu vert, avec de légères teintes dorées par endroits. Alors que je redressais la tête pour m'adresser à mes amis, la chamane se mit sur pied avec une rapidité fulgurante et me rejoint. Un geste si rapide qu'il me déconcerta et me fit taire.

- Ne dis rien, tu es toujours en vie, c'est donc que tu as passé l'épreuve. Maintenant, tu va essayer de contrôler chacun des éléments qui t'entoure. Lentement d'abord.

J'obéis, m'attaquant d'abord au feu. Je l'imaginait, diminuant et augmentant en intensité, mais l'effet qui survenu fut légèrement plus important que ce que j'avais espéré. Une véritable colonne de feu, d'une dizaine de mètre ,s'éleva dans les airs. Pris de surprise, je fus déconcentré et la colonne disparut dans un léger tourbillon des flammes. Je n'osais pas faire le pas avec les autres éléments. Et si la réaction qui apparaissait était pire que celle-ci ?

La chamane semblant deviner mon hésitation, m'enjoignit avec véhémence de continuer. Je me tournais alors face à la pierre, qui se brisa sans même que j' eus le temps d'imaginer avec précision ce que je désirais lui faire. Cette réaction m'arracha un sourire et me poussa à m'attaquer à l'air. Je jouais alors avec le vent, le faisant augmenter en force, diminuer, tourner autour de mes amis, virevolter autour de moi. Je m'amusais. Je tentais également de faire se faufiler une légère brise entre mes plumes, ce qui me chatouilla légèrement. Jusqu'où pouvais-je donc aller ? Lorsque je me tournais vers l'eau, je sentis sa froideur m'envahir, j'eus l'impression que celle-ci augmentait progressivement. C'est alors que je réalisais que la pluie s'était mises à tomber. D'abord à faible goutte, puis de plus en plus fort. J'essayais de ne pas aller trop loin puisque, l'image de la tempête qui avait frappé lorsque j'avais attaqué la Sangsue, s'imposa à moi. Je me mit alors sur mes pieds, enfin, je devrais plutôt dire que je décollais légèrement du sol. Lorsque je jetais un regard à la vieille femme, celle-ci me fit signe de monter un peu plus haut. Je me concentrais alors et donnait un grand coup d'aile qui me propulsa une dizaine de mètre plus haut, la pluie continuant de tomber faiblement. Quelle sensation merveilleuse, être libéré de l'influence de la pesanteur, ne plus devoir subir sa contrainte et pouvoir me diriger où bon me semble, sur la terre comme dans les airs. Je bougeais, de droite à gauche, d'avant en arrière, sentant bouger chacune de mes plumes suite au souffle du vent, d'abord peu à peu, puis avec des mouvements de plus en plus brusques. Je tentais alors quelque chose d'insensé, du moins pour un débutant, mais mon cœur m'ordonnait d'essayer cette expérience à tout prix. Je m'élevais , donnant des coups d'ailes puissants, montant de plus en plus, franchissant les dizaines de mètre comme un enfant, qui découvre le saut, le fait par centimètres. Alors que j'atteignais une bonne centaine de mètre, je baissais les yeux et discernais mes amis plus bas. Même à cette distance, je pouvais percevoir leurs émotions. Ils étaient heureux de me voir, si libre et enfin revêtu de ma véritable apparence. Ils étaient également inquiet que je m'élance si haut pour mon premier vol, mais ce qui surpassa cela fut la confiance qu'ils m'apportaient. Alors que cette dernière sensation arrivait, je baissais mes barrières et me laissais envahir par ce bien-être, profitant de la moindre de ses sensations, me conduisant même à avoir un frisson qui parcourut mon corps en entier. Alors que cette émotion atteignait son apogée, je fis un salto arrière et chutait, tête la première, les yeux fermés, écoutant le bruit du vent frotté contre ma peau et mes vêtements. Le bruit évoluant presque comme un chant. Sentant la pesanteur gagné, peu à peu. Les gouttes d'eau m'accompagnant dans ma chute, se joignant à la chorale du vent. Alors que je descendais, je finis par ré-ouvrir les yeux, le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus. C'est alors que j'étendis mes ailes, au maximum . Cela eu pour effet de me faire raser le sol de prêt, mais sans le toucher. Quelque feuilles mortes s'envolèrent à mon passage et je finis par poser pied au sol, devant Jake. Celui-ci avait toujours la bouche grande ouverte, mais cette fois, je le voyais de plus prêt. Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux et une s'en échappa. Je lui souris. Il n'y avait pas que lui qui avait cette réaction . Paul et Sam étaient également touchés. Lorsque je regardais la distance que j'avais parcourus en chute libre, elles me montèrent également aux yeux. Mes amis se rapprochèrent et mes prirent tout les trois dans leur bras. Je repliais mes ailes pour qu'ils puissent m'enlacer entièrement. Quel bonheur.

- Bien, c'est pas trop mal pour un début, dit la Chamane en se rapprochant.

Elle se frottait l'avant-bras d'un air gênée.

- Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu en sois déjà à ce stade à ton premier jour, Je n'aurais même jamais pensé que tu puisses être du côté des bons, continua-t-elle .

Je ne répondis rien, mais me contentais de sourire. Un long silence s'installa, mais cette fois, personne ne chercha à le rompre, pas même moi. Après plusieurs minutes, vraiment nécessaire pour digérer ce qu'il venait de se produire, je posais une question :

- Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

Je n'eus pas ma réponse immédiatement, mais la Chamane revint à elle et le répondit :

-Tu va devoir t'entraîner pour pouvoir contrôler ce cadeau. Pour cela, tu me rejoindras un jour sur deux ici et je t'entraînerais selon le savoir des anciens. Il a fonctionné aujourd'hui, alors pourquoi pas pour le reste du temps? Sa question n'entraînait, bien sûr, aucune demande de réponse de ma part. Maintenant, je veux que tu restes dans la nature à dormir pour la nuit. Ton entraînement commencera après-demain au lever du soleil. Ne sois pas en retard.

Elle pencha la tête en avant, se retourna et s'éloigna. Venait-elle de s'incliner ?

Non, ça ne devait sûrement pas être ça. Elle m'avait juste dit au revoir. Le fait qu'elle ne m'ait pas crié dessus en partant me surpris, mais je n'allais sûrement pas m'en plaindre.

Je me tournais alors vers mes amis qui n'avaient toujours pas dit un mot depuis que j'avais commencé l'expérience. Ils virent à mon regard insistant que j'attendais une réaction de leur part.

-C'est vraiment... commença Paul

-C'est tout juste..., continua Sam

-...Incroyable, termina Jake.

Je souris à cette réaction. Et fis mon possible pour faire disparaître mes ailes. La troisième fois, fut beaucoup plus simple que la première, sans doute avais-je juste besoin d'entraînement.

Sam sembla se ressaisir un instant et se frotta la nuque.

-Peut-être devrais-je rentrer. Émilie va s'inquiéter. De plus, j'en connais plus d'un qui est doit curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je le regardais en biais.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Demandais-je.

Il consulta sa montre et me répondit: « 21h45 ». J'étais resté tout ce temps à faire l'expérience ? Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Voilà pourquoi la vieille femme m'avait dit d'aller dormir. Il est vrai que je commençais à ressentir un coup de fatigue monumental. Je n'eus pas besoin de parler, Jake m'attrapa par l'épaule et me dirigea vers ce que l'on considérait désormais comme notre coin à Paul, lui et moi : « La clairière au saule ». Nous marchâmes en silence, tout le long du trajet, j'étais entre eux deux. Nous arrivâmes plus vite que prévu sur le lieu. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans l'ombre du grand arbre, les réactions de mes amis explosèrent, enfin, me dévoilant leur joie, leur curiosité, leurs inquiétudes lors de mon ascension. En bref, ils m'assaillirent de questions sur mon ressentis. Je leur répondis pendant ce qui me sembla être une heure, leur donnant le maximum de détails que je pouvais. Leur expliquant, les températures, la douceur des gouttes d'eau, la force de leur parfums respectif lorsqu'ils m'avaient envahis. Je n'omettais aucun détail. Une fois que j'eus finis mon récit, chacun de nous regarda les autres et nous tombâmes d'accord sur le fait qu'il était temps de dormir, qu'il y aurait encore de nombreuses questions pour le lendemain. Surtout suite au fait que Sam l'aurait sans doute raconté aux autres et qu'ils voudraient beaucoup plus de précisions. Paul s'avança donc vers les rochers, enleva son t-shirt et l'utilisa comme oreiller tandis qu'il se couchait sur le côté. Jake lui, se mit en boxer et plongea dans la source, sans doute voulait-il se rafraîchir les idées avant de dormir. Je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. J'aurais bien fait pareil, mais le sommeil était vraiment trop fort et me gagnait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Je me dirigeais alors vers Paul et enlevais également mon t-shirt. Un oreiller n'était vraiment pas de refus. Lorsqu'il m'entendit approcher, il se retourna sur le dos et me regarda. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais dormir cette nuit, mais une chose était sûr, nous finirions tous les trois collés l'un à l'autre, comme à chaque fois. J'avais envie de m'allonger à ses côtés. Était-ce ma logique qui me dictait de me coucher d'avance contre lui, afin de me tenir chaud durant la nuit ou étais-je simplement d'humeur câlin ce soir ? Je me décidais pour donner raison aux deux causes et m'allongeais donc à côté de lui, posant mon oreiller de fortune et ma tête sur son épaule. Mes bras étant replié entre mon torse et ses côtes, que je sentais bougé à chacune de ses respirations. Je serais encore mieux bercé que d'habitude si l'on s'endormait ainsi. Apparemment cela allait-être le cas puisqu'il ne protesta pas. Bien au contraire, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage tandis qu'il regardait vers les nuages qui passaient doucement dans le ciel.

-Bonne nuit, me souhaita-t-il.

-Bonne nuit, répondis-je en m'installant un peu plus confortablement.

Nous sombrâmes en même temps dans le sommeil, bercés par nos respirations mutuelles. Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, je me réveillais. Il y avait du mouvement dans mon dos. Jake venait enfin dormir. Je ne sais combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais il avait pris un long bain. Tandis qu'il cherchait à s'installer, je me mis sur le dos. Voyant que j'étais réveillé, il s'excusa.

-Il n'y à pas de problèmes, soufflais-je pour ne pas réveiller Paul qui ronflait légèrement.

À son regard, je vis que Jake était aussi câlin que Paul et moi, je ne l'aurais jamais cru venant de lui. J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il était le genre d'amis à bien vouloir héberger tant qu'il y avait assez de lit. Je ne l'aurais jamais pensé aussi tactile. Il hésitait vraiment à s'installer. Je l'invitais donc en lui donnant la même raison que celle que j'avais donné à Paul quelques jours auparavant. Il sourit et s'allongea, sa tête reposant sur mon ventre. Je n'avais pas songé à cette manière de dormir, mais pourquoi pas après tout. Peut-être étais-je un bon oreiller. Si il le fallait, je sortirais mes plumes. Cette pensée m'arracha un sourire. Je n'étais pas qu'un simple oreiller, j'étais un oreiller à plume. "Trop la classe" pensais-je en riant intérieurement. Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, je posais ma main sur son épaule. Ce fut le dernier moment dont il fut conscient puisqu'il s'endormit très vite. Quand à moi, je restais encore un peu réveillé, réfléchissant et me remémorant la journée. Peu à peu, une nouvelle image fit irruption : « Lena ». Cependant, Morphée eut de nouveau raison de moi et m'emporta alors que j'émettais le souhait de pouvoir la revoir et discuter avec elle. J'avais quelques questions à lui poser sur son monde qui désormais, faisais un peu partie du mien. Finalement, nous dormions de nouveau, tous les trois, sur notre terrain. Aucun autre endroit ne pouvait être aussi agréable que celui-ci. Il était à nous. Demain serait sans doute une bonne journée, même si j'ignorais encore en quoi elle allait consister. Je m'endormis alors, avec pour pensée : « nous sommes trois âmes d'une même fratrie, dormant ensemble, chez eux ».


	10. Chapter 9 - La première patrouille

J'avais du mal à me réveiller. Jake avait beau me secouer dans tout les sens, je n'en bougeais pas pour autant. Plus il me secouait et plus je me mettais en boule contre Paul. Je sentis Jake abandonné et partir. Ce fut au tour de Paul de remuer, mais il se leva directement. Je râlais discrètement et l'entendis pousser un soupir de ricanement. Je replongeais finalement dans le sommeil et je ne croyais pas si bien dire. Je plongeais , ça oui, mais plutôt dans la source. Jake et Paul venait de me lancer à l'intérieur de celle-ci. J'émergeais en toussant, crachant l'eau que j'avais avalé.

-Bien le bonjour, me lancèrent mes amis d'une même voix.

-Bien dormi ? Me demanda Paul.

Je sortis de l'eau, le jeans collant contre mes jambes, mes cheveux dégoulinant. Je ne trouvais rien d'autre à faire que de me passer la main à l'intérieur de ceux-ci.

-Oui, très bien, on peut dire que tu es confortable. En revanche, le réveil était plus ou moins humide. Je disais cela en me tordant le bas de mon pantalon, ce qui eu pour effet d'en faire couler pas mal d'eau. À ces gestes, ils rirent.

-Il fallait bien te réveiller, ça fait environ deux heures que l'on attend pour aller chez Sam.

-Aller chez Sam, et pourquoi ?

-Pour la réunion de la patrouille, dit-il. Nous étions sensé y être pour 14h et il est 16h.

-Elle ne devait pas avoir lieu hier ?

-Si, mais puisque l'événement d'hier avec la chamane a duré toute la journée et nous a fatigué, il a décidé de la reporté à aujourd'hui. Donc, on va se transformer et y aller.

J'enlevais alors mon pantalon en même temps qu'eux et nous nous changeâmes. J'avais presque oublié la sensation que cela prodiguait. C'était tellement agréable, sentir son instinct se renforcer, ses sens s'aiguiser et sa force augmenter. Peut-être devrais-je songer à le faire un peu plus souvent. Avec l'organisation des patrouilles, cela me permettrait de le faire. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc en direction de la maison de Sam, en courant. Nous passâmes entres les arbres, évitant les troncs et bondissant par dessus les rochers. La course passa malheureusement trop vite, mais je me promis de très vite recommencer, surtout en compagnie de Jake et Paul. Arrivé devant chez Sam, je me ré-transformais en humain et m'habillais, après avoir déniché le sac qui se trouvait au creux d'un chêne.

-Ben voilà, c'est mieux, tu n'es plus gênés maintenant, me dit Paul en me frappant l'épaule.

-Après les nuits que je passe avec vous, je vois pas ce qui me ferait être gêné.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe durant vos nuits ? Demanda Émilie en sortant avec un grand sourire.

Je balbutiais ne sachant que répondre de prime abord. Elle se mit à rire.

-Non, en fait je ne veux pas savoir, ça ne regarde que vous.

-Elle monta dans sa voiture et démarra. Je me retournais vers Jake et Paul qui, apercevant mon expression surpris , se mirent à rire en se tenant le ventre. Les autres durent les entendre puisqu'ils sortirent tous de la maison et se dirigèrent droit vers moi, m'attrapant par les bras et les épaules, me traînant dans le jardin, sur la pergola. Ils y avaient juste rajouté quelque chaises, mais elle était restée pareille. Sam y était assis et me regarda marcher ou plus exactement me faire porter jusqu'à lui. Une fois arrivé, tous se mirent en cercle autour de moi et commencèrent à m'assaillir de question. Étonnamment, cette fois, ce fut le jeune Seth qui fut le plus passionné. Jamais il ne tomba à court de question. Sam dut même s'y prendre à deux reprises pour le faire taire. Après environ une heure à discuter de ma transformation et de mon ressenti, je cédais finalement la parole à Sam qui s'était tus jusque là, sauf pour faire taire certaines personnes lorsqu'elles ne laissaient pas la paroles aux autres.

-Bien, j'ai discuté avec l'ancêtre et elle m'affirme qu'une nouvelle menace pour les humain et notre famille est en cours. Il faut donc que l'on soit vigilant. C'est pourquoi, à partir de ce soir, les patrouilles recommencent. J'ai établis le planning.

À ces mots, il sortit un papier qu'il se mit à lire.

-Patrouilleront les lundi, mercredi, vendredi et dimanche : Paul et Jacob, Seth et Logan ainsi que moi. Les autres, vous patrouillerez les jours restants. C'est à dire : Quil et Embry , Jared et Léah. Nous ferons ce système durant un mois et puis nous échangerons les rôles. Quelqu'un n'est pas content ?

Je voulus demander pourquoi je n'étais pas avec Jacob ou Paul, mais la réponse s'imposa d'elle même. Eux, avait toujours travaillé ensemble, même avant mon arrivé, ils savent donc parfaitement comment fonctionne l'autre. Moi en revanche, je devais encore développer ma propre technique. Seth, venait juste de muter, il devait donc faire pareil, alors autant apprendre à le faire ensemble. Et puis, l'idée que je sois avec lui ne me dérangeais pas. Depuis le début, je voulais faire ami- ami. Je levais tout de même la main.

-Et au niveau des horaires et des lieux, comment ça se passe ?

-J'allais y venir. Paul et Jacob, vous surveillerez la frontière Est. Jared et Léah, vous ferez pareil. Moi, je m'occuperais de la frontière ouest. Seth et Logan vous vous chargerez de la frontière nord tout comme Quil et Embry.

Seth se mit à sautiller sur place.

-C'est la zone de la rivière, c'est bien ça ? Demanda-t-il enthousiaste.

Sam aquiesca.

-Bien, quelqu'un a quelque chose à redire aux affectations ?

Tout le monde se tut. Il poursuivit.

-Maintenant au niveau des heures, toutes les équipes commenceront leur surveillance à 23h et finiront à 5h.

J'ouvris grand les yeux. 6H de surveillance, il était vraiment sérieux ? Au vu de la réaction des autres, j'en conclus que oui. Cela devait être faisable après tout. J'étais plutôt du genre nocturne, même si je ne l'avais pas vraiment prouvé depuis que j'étais arrivé.

-Maintenant je suggère que ceux de l'équipe A, aille se reposer, sinon ils ne pourront pas tenir leur première nuit.

Le groupe se sépara et chacun rentra chez soi. Seth partit en courant, tout en me criant qu'il se réjouissait de travailler avec moi et qu'il me retrouverait sur place. Paul m'invita à dormir chez lui car il devait m'expliquer quelques rudiments de la patrouille, histoire de ne pas me lâcher sur le terrain sans un minimum d'informations. Je rentrais donc à pied avec lui. Il m'expliqua les différents cas où je devais donner l'alerte, comment procéder pour coincer une proie, en bref, il m'enseigna les bases. Une fois arrivé chez lui, nous passâmes dans la chambre et nous allongeâmes l'un à côté de l'autre, sans prendre la peine de nous déshabiller.

-Tu as vraiment de la chance d'avoir la frontière nord, me dit-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu auras peut-être la chance de mordre un vampire.

Je me relevais d'un bond.

-Comment-ça ?

Paul se redressa, un rictus d'incompréhension sur son visage.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Pourquoi pourrais-je mordre un vampire si je m'occupe de cette zone.

-Simplement parce qu'il s'agit de notre frontière commune avec la famille des sangsues, les Cullen.

Je repensais alors immédiatement à la menace qu'avait proféré Alice. J'espérais alors ne pas avoir à traversé un jour cette frontière.

- Tu penses que... , commençais-je, mais je vis que Paul s'était déjà endormi en se collant contre mon bras. Je m'allongeais alors et fermais les yeux en essayant de na plus penser à rien. J'y parvint au bout de 2 heures de sadomasochisme intellectuel.

Paul me secoua pour me réveiller. Il faisait déjà nuit et le réveil indiquait 22 heures. Nous nous quittâmes donc pour rejoindre notre lieu de travail respectif. Je mutais et rejoins assez vite ma place. Heureusement qu'il m'avait expliqué comment la rejoindre un peu plus tôt, sinon je me serais perdu à coup sûr. Lorsque j'arrivais, Seth était déjà là, allongé, à regarder l'eau s'écouler. Je ne fit pas de bruit et l'observais. Son pelage était bien dessiné, majoritairement brun clair excepté quelques nuances de gris par endroit. Il était également plus petit que moi, mais je pensais que c'était sans doute dut à son jeune âge. Je m'approchais donc discrètement. Une pensée me traversa soudain l'esprit. Jamais je n'avais fait de lien avec lui, hors, il le fallait pour que l'on puisse communiquer. Je mutais donc en humain et m'habillais vite fait avant qu'il ne puisse me remarquer.

Je sautais alors à côté de lui.

-T'es mort, lui dis-je en souriant.

Il sursauta, mais je vis à son expression qu'il riait intérieurement. Son air changea et il sembla me demander la raison pour laquelle j'étais sous forme humaine. Je lui expliquais alors et il me frotta la jambe de son museau. J'eus l'impression qu'il voulait que je me transforme. Ce que je fis en oubliant que je portais mes habits. Je les déchirais donc. À l'instant où je fus sous forme de loup, Seth commença à me lécher dans le cou. Je me souvins alors que c'est ce que j'avais fait avec Paul et Jake pour qu'ils m'entendent. Je lui léchais donc le sien, après quoi, il me fit signe de m'allonger et se posa à côté de moi. Tout à coup, je l'entendis. D'abord faiblement puis de plus en plus clairement.

-Maintenant, nous sommes vraiment de la même famille, pensa-t-il

-Nous avions le droit ? On ne devait pas attendre l'accord de la chamane ?

-Techniquement si, mais j'en ai ras-le-bol de cette vieille qui se plaint constamment.

-Là dessus, on est d'accord. Mais les autres vont nous entendre, enfin toi en tout cas.

-Non, parce que j'ai entendu la chamane dire à Sam que, puisque tu n'es pas un simple humain qui a muté, tu émet des sortes d'interférences si l'ont ne t'es pas lié. Donc ils ne savent pas que je te parles. Tu as donc le droit de choisir qui tu veux dans la conversation ou non.

-Bien pratique ça. Pourquoi n'a t-il pas été nécessaire de passer par le stade morsure avec toi ?

-Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas un lien fraternel que l'on devait créer. Le sang n'est nécessaire que pour ce lien.

Je soupirais de soulagement et observais les alentours. Le paysage était charmant, le son de l'eau s'écoulant donnait un aspect apaisant mais vivant à l'endroit. J'appréciais vraiment. En revanche, je redoutais sincèrement l'autre berge qui me paraissait étonnamment sombre.

-Pourquoi tu penses à cette sangsue ? M'interrogea Seth, interrompant le cours de mes pensées.

-Euh, eh bien, j'ai eus quelques ennuis avec, en quelques sortes. Je lui racontais donc mes mésaventures. Tout au long de mon récit, il resta silencieux. Une fois que j'eus finis , il dit simplement :

-Je comprends.

Nous passâmes donc notre temps à discuter de notre première transformation, de nos différents ressentis, des filles qui le faisait craquer ainsi que de nos différents liens avec les membres du clan. Le temps passa à une vitesse fulgurante.

J'appréciais vraiment ce petit. Il devait le ressentir. Lorsqu'un silence s'installa, il se redressa et me demanda de lui faire un de mes tours avec les éléments. Ses oreilles dressées et sa gueule légèrement ouverte trahissait toute l'excitation qu'il ressentait suite à cette demande. Je redressais la tête et l'inclinais sur le côté.

-Quel genre de tour veux tu ? Demandais-je.

-Alors, ça ne te dérange pas. Super. Il sautait littéralement sur place comme un petit chien à qui l'on vient d'offrir un nouveau jouet qui couine.

-N'importe lequel, celui qui te passe par la tête, continua-t-il.

Je me levais donc et rejoignit le bosquet pour me transformer et m'habiller. D'accord, je n'était plus aussi pudique qu'au premier jour, mais Seth était toujours un jeune adolescent et cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Lorsque je revins près de lui, il était allongé, pattes croisées et battait un rythme silencieux.

Je m'assis donc en tailleur en face de lui et le regardais. Je joignit mes mains en signe de prière. À vrai dire, je ne savais pas du tout comment procéder, la dernière fois, j'avais utilisé des éléments déjà présent. Je pensais donc à faire une petite flamme au creux de mes mains tout en imaginant sa chaleur irradier dans mes mains. Je dis donc à Seth de bien regarder et les écartais d'un coup. Une flamme bleue en jaillit, venue de nulle part. Il sursauta, surpris que j'y sois arrivé si vite. Il opina de la tête pour me dire de faire autre chose. Je refermais donc mes mains et mes yeux tout en esquissant un sourire. Lorsque mes paupières furent closes, un vive lumière apparut, telle celle qui avait accompagné la femme qui m'avait offert ces pouvoirs. Une simple pensée me traversa l'esprit.

« Tu sauras à qui offrir cela. C'est ton cœur »

Alors que cette pensée s'effaçait peu à peu, je sentis un objet se matérialiser au creux de mes mains. J'ouvris alors les yeux, j'avais fait erreur. Il n'y avait pas un objet, mais trois. Trois petits prismes fait de glace qui renfermait en leur cœur une flamme bleue. La corde semblait être faite en tige. Alors que je les observais d'un peu plus près, je vis que aucun n'avait la même forme. Un était un peu plus rond, les deux autres en revanches formaient des pyramides parfaites. Seth approcha son museau et admira ma création. Il était vraiment impressionné. Il partit dans le sous-bois en vitesse et en revint, juste vêtu d'un jeans. Apparemment il n'avait pas su attendre pour m'interroger. Je lui expliquais alors ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque j'eus fermé les yeux.

-À qui est ce que tu vas les offrir, dit une voix derrière moi .

C'était Paul, suivit de peu par Jacob. La patrouille devait sans doute être terminée.

-Comme si ce n'était pas évident, dis-je.

Je me dressais alors et mis celui de forme ronde autour du cou de Seth et fit de même avec les deux pyramides pour Jake et Paul.

-Qu'est ce que c'est en fait ? Demanda Jake tout en faisant tourner la corde entre ses doigts.

-Selon l'esprit, il s'agirait de mon cœur.

Entendant cela, Paul toucha du bout des doigts son pendentifs. Une chaleur intense m'emporta ainsi qu'un sentiment de bien-être des plus profond. Paul, voyant ma réaction, relâcha son collier.

-Apparemment, tu peux nous sentir lorsqu'on le touche, mais nous aussi on peut te sentir.

-Peut-être que je peux demander des infos, dis-je en m'asseyant et en fermant les yeux.

Alors que je les fermais, la forme féminine m'apparut presque immédiatement. Peut-être avait-elle attendu, se doutant que je serais curieux. Je la questionnais donc et écoutait ses réponses. Lorsque je ré-ouvris les yeux, j'expliquais la situation à mes amis.

-Ces cristaux contiennent une partie de mon âme, expliquais-je. Cette teinte de flamme représente mon aura au fil du temps. Si elle vient à brusquement changer, la flamme changera également. Son intensité et la chaleur qu'il s'en dégage dépendront de l'état où je serais, dans n'importe quel domaine. Pour savoir ce qu'il m'arrive, vous n'aurez qu'à faire comme tu l'as déjà fait Paul, le toucher en pensant à moi. Lorsque vous le toucherez, je vous sentirais également. En revanche, vu que le pendentif touche constamment votre peau, c'est comme si j'étais constamment avec vous, je sais comment vous allez et si vous avez ou non des problèmes.

Ils m'avaient écouté avec attention. Tout trois étaient très heureux de ce présent. Surtout Seth qui se jeta dans mes bras pour me remercier. Je lui caressais affectueusement le haut du crâne et il me relâcha. Une lumière me parvint sur la droite. Le soleil commençait à se lever et se reflétait sur l'eau. Il devait être plus de 7h. Je regardais donc Paul.

-Tu dors chez moi, me dit-il sans que j'aie le temps de demander quoi que ce soit. Je ne comptais même pas poser cette question, je voulais juste lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, mais puisqu'il m'invitait, je n'allais pas refuser. À vrai dire, j'avais légèrement perdu la notion du temps.

-J'ai hâte d'être dans deux jours pour de nouveau être de garde avec toi, me cria Seth en partant. Merci encore pour le cadeau. Il était plein de joie. Je le sentais puisqu'il serait le pendentif au creux de sa main.

Jake se rapprocha et m'enlaça. Lorsqu'il me lâcha, je le regardais pour savoir pourquoi sa réaction avait tardé.

-je ne veux pas me montrer trop tactile. Sinon, j'aurais constamment le petit sur le dos. Avec toi en revanche, c'est complètement différent.

Je souris et le saluait tandis qu'il partait en me souhaitant une bonne nuit et en me remerciant encore. Paul et moi commençâmes à marcher . Le trajet n'était pas vraiment long jusque chez lui. À peine 5 minutes en termes de marches humaines. Lorsque nous entrâmes, nous nous déshabillâmes dans le salon et rejoignîmes la chambre. Je me laissais tomber en même temps que lui sur la couche qui craqua en signe de protestation. je lui souhaitais juste bonne nuit et il me remercia, lui aussi, pour le pendentif tout en me disant bonne nuit. Je me collais à son thorax et nous sombrâmes dans le sommeil .Une journée sans problème ou désagrément pour une fois.


	11. Chapter 10 - L'entrainement

Il faisait jour lorsque j'entre-ouvris les yeux. Je ne voulais pas me lever, pas si tôt en tout cas. Mais il le fallait bien, aujourd'hui était mon premier jour d'entraînement avec la chamane. Je ne savais si je devais être heureux d'avoir l'opportunité de contrôler mes pouvoirs, ou si je devais m'inquiéter de ce qu'elle allait encore une fois me faire subir. Je finis par me motiver et à m'extraire du lit. Tout du moins, à tenter car à peine eus-je relever le torse que je vis le bras de Paul m'attraper au torse et me repousser contre le matelas.

-Il est tôt, tu ferais mieux de dormir.

-Je dois aller m'entraîner, lui répondis-je.

-Tu tiendras pas le coup si tu dois dormir si peu à chaque fois.

Il n'avait pas tort. On n'avait pas commencé depuis un jour que déjà, je me sentais complètement vidé. Humain, j'étais bien résistant à la fatigue, mais ces transformations m'épuisaient un peu plus chaque fois. J'avais vraiment envie de céder à sa proposition, mais je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Je fis donc un effort ,« pour le premier jour » pensais-je.

Paul râla lorsque je me levais car, cette nuit, il avait tellement remué que sa tête s'était finalement retrouvée sur mon ventre. Après un effort qui parut plus que surhumain, il se laissa finalement retomber sur son oreiller en soufflant entre ses dents : « amuses-toi bien. »

Je passais donc à la salle de bain, histoire de ne pas sentir le fauve lorsque je me présenterais devant elle et fis rapidement ma toilette. Je m'attardais cependant devant le miroir, constatant que déjà apparaissait des poches sous mes yeux. Je ne m'y attardais cependant guère et m'habillais, passais par la cuisine, où je préparais le petit déjeuner de Paul et finis par sortir, embarquant une simple pomme à manger en chemin. À peine eus-je quitté le sentier de la maison, que déjà je devais jeter le trognon à coté d'un arbre. À l'instant où il toucha le sol, une voix me parvint.

-J'en étais sûr.

C'était la voix de Paul. Je me retournais et le vis, en boxer, sur le porche, tenant un sachet à la main gauche.

-Sûr de quoi ? Demandais-je en revenant à moitié sur mes pas.

-Sûr que tu me préparerais un petit déjeuner copieux mais que tu ne prendrais pas le temps de t'en faire un.

-Et ?

-Alors, je t'en ai préparé un durant la nuit. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir durant deux heures. Je me suis occupé.

-D'où le fait que tu aies tellement remué alors ?

Il aquiesca en me tendant le sachet. Je m'en emparait avec envie et l'ouvris en quatrième vitesse. À l'intérieur se trouvait une pomme, une banane, un yaourt, une bouteille d'eau et un sandwich débordant de saumon. Au vu d'une telle quantité, je supposais même qu'il devait contenir plus d'un poisson. Je refermais le sac et souris.

-Merci, dis-je dans un soupir. Je lui fis la bise et lui souhaitais une bonne journée.

-Amuses-toi bien, pendant que je dors, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Il se retourna et ferma la porte.

Je me mis en route, tout en songeant aux genre d'exercices que j'allais devoir pratiquer. Mais surtout combien de temps allait durer la séance. Si elle se terminait dans l'après-midi, je me voyais déjà bien rentrer et me replonger sous les draps. Le temps de songer à cela et de me laisser porter par mes pas, je me retrouvais finalement à destination sans m'en être rendu compte, mais surtout sans avoir vu le long trajet défiler. Lorsque j'arrivais, l'endroit était désert et il n'y avait aucune trace d'un feu, de l'encens ou même de l'eau. Tout ce qu'il restait était le gros rocher. Je m'en approchais et m'assis dessus pour attendre mon enseignante. Au bout de 10 minutes, ne la voyant pas venir, je finis par allumer mon Ipod et enfiler les écouteurs. J'enchaînais les musiques motivantes, les une après les autres, sautillant sur place. Arriva la musique qui me fit bondir de mon siège de fortune : « Moon trance – Lindsey Stirling ». Je me mis à danser, inventant les mouvements au fur et à mesure que le rythme augmentait. Je sautais, tournais, glissais, m'inclinais, me laissais tomber au sol et virevoltais dans tous les sens, laissant la musique s'emparer de moi. J'étais seul au milieu des bois. Personne ne serait là pour me voir et si même la chamane arrivait, je tournais tellement que je la verrais forcement arriver. La musique s'acheva alors que je tournais une dernière fois et me cachais le visage derrière les mains. Lorsque je les enlevais, je bondis en arrière. La chamane se tenait à un mètre devant moi. Je ne l'avais pas vue approcher, ni même s'asseoir sur la pierre.

-Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? Demandais-je ahuris.

-Assez que pour t'avoir vu te cogner maladroitement le pied contre le rocher.

Je m'étais effectivement écrasé le pied, de manière assez violente, il faut bien l'avouer. Ce geste m'était arrivé alors que j'entamais mon premier tour. C'est à dire au tout début de la musique. Au moins, elle ne se moquait pas de moi.c'était déjà ça.

-Alors par quoi commence-t-on ? Demandais-je en frappant des mains d'un air enthousiaste.

-Tout d'abord, tu vas enlever ton t-shirt.

Je la regardais d'un air dubitatif.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour sentir les rayons du soleil te réchauffer peu à peu et contrôler aisément ta respiration. Elle avait dit cela d'une voix calme et posée, comme si elle n'était plus agacée que je lui demandes des explication.

-Et après ?

-Commences déjà par ça. J'aviserais selon la suite.

Je la regardais, la tête de biais. Mais cette fois, elle était beaucoup moins calme et commençais à se renfrogner. Je laissais donc tomber mon t-shirt et m'assis en tailleur sur le rocher.

-Combien de temps vais-je devoir me concentrer sur ma respiration ? Dis-je en me hissant.

-Aussi longtemps que je le voudrais.

-C'est à dire ?

-Tu attendras que je te fasses signe.

Cette idée ne me plus pas. Elle avait, apparemment, la fâcheuse tendance à s'endormir lorsque rien ne se passait. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je m'exécutais donc. Assis, j'essayais d'écouter ma propre respiration, qui me parut d'abord très rapide, mais se calma rapidement. Il ne restait plus que le son de l'air entrant et sortant de mes poumons, Les oiseaux n'étant pas encore assez fous pour se lever si tôt et chanter. Je ne sentais toujours pas les rayons du soleil. Voulant m'assurer que l'aurore n'était toujours pas là, j'ouvris légèrement les yeux. Je ne vis pas de soleil, mais je ne vis pas non plus de chamane. Elle était partie.

-Ben c'est sympa, merci, dis-je à voix haute, histoire de la provoquer et de m'assurer de sa réel absence.

Rien ne bougea, elle m'avait vraiment laissé seul. Je me ré-concentrais donc sur l'exercice. Quitte à être seul, autant s'entraîner si c'est pour cela que je suis venu. Je refermais les yeux et me laissais aller. Tout était calme, trop même. Je n'en avais vraiment pas l'habitude, me concentrant toujours sur le moindre bruit. Lorsque je sentis le soleil poindre le bout de son nez, ses rayons commencèrent à me réchauffer. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il faisait froid. Jusqu'à ce que le premier rayon n'effleure ma peau. Je frissonnais. Je laissais donc le temps passer, alternant l'écoute de mon souffle, que je faisais varier entre puissant et doux mais aussi sentant les rayons solaire.

Le temps passa lentement, la tentation d'ouvrir les yeux et de retourner me glisser sous les couvertures était de plus en plus forte. Je songeais alors à Paul qui devait sans doute dormir, étendu sur les deux places. Je résistais cependant à l'envie de rentrer « chez moi » et continuais mon exercice. Tout à coup je réalisais que la respiration que j'entendais n'étais plus la mienne. En revanche, elle ne m'était pas étrangère pour autant et je la reconnus de suite. C'était Paul. J'arrivais à le sentir en me concentrant. Voilà qui pouvait être pratique si jamais une situation dangereuse devait surgir. Je me souvins alors des pendentifs. Il le touchait sans doute en dormant. J'avais presque oublié leurs effets. Je cherchais alors à sentir Jake. Son souffle me parvint immédiatement. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais je le sentais distinctement, presque contre ma peau. Je cherchais alors à savoir à quoi cela était dût. En me concentrant un peu plus, une image me parvint. Il rêvait de moi. L'image était simple, nous étions dans sa chambre, chacun assis sur nos lits et nous discutions. Je passais alors à Seth. Ce que je réussis dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent. Son souffle était fort calme et il ne rêvait pas, ou tout du moins, je n'en perçus aucun signe. Je m'amusais alors à aller et venir entre mon souffle et celui des membres de ma famille. Je jouais à ce petit jeu un petit temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous réveillé en fait, je ne voulais pas me faire repérer durant leur éveil. Je voulais voir si ils m'avaient sentis durant leur sommeil. Quitte à m'entraîner, autant faire des petites expériences.

Je supposais que le soleil était déjà haut, puisqu'il me brûlait désormais le dos. Le temps se mit à ralentir. Du moins, j'en eus l'impression, tellement je m'ennuyais. Alors qu'un dernier bâillement faillit avoir raison de moi, un craquement me parvint sur ma gauche. Par réflexe, je bondis du rocher et ouvris les yeux. Alors que je touchais le sol, je m'attendais à voir la chamane surgir, le poing serré, me hurlant que j'avais échoué dans l'exercice ou quelque chose du genre, mais je fus surpris de constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'elle. Celle qui s'approchait était beaucoup plus élégante, portant un simple jeans et un t-shirt à rayure blanche et noir. Ses cheveux couleur auburn étaient ramené en une queue de cheval dont une mèche rebelle s'échappait et retombait devant ses yeux. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

-Lena ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Demandant cela, je me rapprochais, les bras écartés comme pour appuyer ma question.

Elle s'y jeta et me serra fort contre elle, enfouissant son visage au creux de mon cou. Je refermais donc mes mains sur sa taille. Elle resta ainsi un instant qui me parut beaucoup trop court, puis se redressa, un sourire au lèvre.

-Je voulais voir comment tu allais depuis ta transformation et ...

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, ce qui ne m'échappa pas.

-Et quoi ?

-Tu me manquais, dit-elle en baissant les yeux, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Les images de notre premières rencontres me revinrent alors en tête. Sa beauté, son élégance, sa grâce, sa gentillesse, notre premier baiser, mais surtout le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une succube me revinrent en mémoire. Le fait de revoir mes lèvres sur les siennes, de la sentir, ainsi blottie contre moi, je n'avais qu'une envie, l'embrasser de nouveau. À peine songeais-je à cette idée que déjà mes lèvres étaient collées aux siennes, l'embrassant tendrement, passant alternativement de l'une à l'autre. Je goûtais le parfum de framboise de ses lèvres. Lorsque finalement je relâchais mon emprise, je donnais un dernier dernier baiser, plus léger. C'était, en quelque sorte, ma signature. Elle soupira d'aise, mais sembla vite se reprendre.

-Non, on ne peut pas, je ne dois pas, dit-elle en mettant ses mains devant ses yeux tout en se reculant.

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je simplement.

-Une succube ne peut pas avoir de relation avec un Nakarian.

-Un quoi ?

-Un Nakarian, c'est ainsi que se nomme ceux de ton espèce. Ton maître ne t'a rien dit à ce sujet ?

-Pas vraiment, elle m'a juste dit le stricte minimum. Elle n'est pas du genre loquace pour ce qui me concerne.

-Eh bien, pour faire simple, vous êtes un peu comme nos opposés. C'est pourquoi vous nous avez chassé de votre monde, il y a longtemps. Depuis, nos chefs n'ont eut de cesse, de vérifier que aucun des membres de notre races ne puissent vous fréquenter. Alors, si ils apprennent que l'on s'est embrassé, je n'ose imaginer leur réactions.

Elle avait piqué ma curiosité.

-Et quoi d'autre ?

-Rien, ils ne nous disent pas grand chose sur vous. Je ne sais même pas si ce que l'on sait est juste.

Elle ne pourrait donc pas vraiment m'aider dans ma recherche. Dommage, je l'espérais vraiment. Toutes les questions , ou tout du moins la majeure partie tombaient à l'eau.

-Au fait, comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

-C'était très simple. Quand une succube embrasse un homme, elle laisse sur lui une trace qu'elle peut suivre pour le retrouver quand bon lui semble.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire à la fin de sa phrase qui me fit fondre. Un silence s'installa. J'en profitais alors pour lui saisir la main, m'appuyer sur le rocher et l'attirée contre moi. Même si il n'y avait rien de bien important ou d'urgent à se dire sur le moment, j'étais certain qu'elle apprécierait ce contact. Je voulais juste profiter de sa présence, la sentir près de moi. Il est vrai qu'il était stupide d'en être attaché à ce point là après seulement deux rendez-vous, mais je ne saurais l'expliquer. C'est comme si je n'avais pas envie de la lâcher, comme si depuis longtemps je la connaissais et que je savais, que d'une façon ou d'une autre, tout ceci devait arriver. C'est comme si elle m'avait hypnotisé. Le simple fait d'y penser me prouva que j'étais totalement lucide. De temps à autre, je déposais un baiser délicat contre la peau douce de son cou. Nous étions bien, l'un contre l'autre, écoutant le cycle répétitifs mais mélodieux de nos respirations. Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, mais il en est que je finis par sombrer dans le sommeil.

Lorsque je me réveillais, je tombais face à la vieille chamane qui m'observait de haut, les bras croisés. Je sursautais et baissais immédiatement le regard. Lena avait disparut.

-Tu es vraiment un incapable, je te donne une consigne simple et tu n'y parviens même pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi, j'ai bien d'autres choses plus importantes qu'un homme qui cours les jupons des démons. Tu ne mérite vraiment pas que l'on prenne soin de toi. J'ignore pourquoi ils t'ont sauvé ce fameux jours, tu ne leur sers strictement à rien

Elle tourna les talons et partit d'un air rageur. Elle avait donc vu Lena. C'était vraiment ma veine. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Tandis qu'elle partait, je remarquais qu'elle prenait avec elle le casse-croûte que Paul m'avait préparé. Je n'avais même pas pus y toucher. Je me relevais tout en me frottant le dos. Il était complètement endoloris. Que de pensées pleines d'amour elle avait à mon égard, ses paroles me faisaient mal. Alors que je regardais aux alentours, je constatais que la nuit était tombée. Mais je ne pouvais dire depuis combien de temps. Je me laissais alors retomber et réfléchis. Aujourd'hui, j'étais censé dormir chez Jake si l'on suivait le planning imposé ( qui n'avait pas totalement été respecté ). J'attendis quelque peu, histoire d'être complètement détendu et de ne plus avoir l'image de cette vieille chouette aigrie en tête. Une fois cette image disparue, ce qui pris un long moment, je me mis en marche, ne pensant pas un seul instant à me transformer en loup pour aller plus vite. J'avais besoin de prendre mon temps et de réfléchir. Alors que j'atteignais la moitié du chemin, une vive sensation familière de chaleur m'envahit et soudain, je sentis trois présences se trouvant à la fois autour de moi, mais également en moi. C'était mes amis. Sans doute étaient-ils inquiets et touchaient-ils leur pendentifs pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. J'essayais de me concentrer. Peut-être que je pouvais leur envoyer une image. J'essayais, plaçant ma main sur mon cœur, imaginant leur pendentifs réagissant à mon appel et leur donnant l'image de moi, rentrant chez Jake.

Je sentis alors la chaleur augmenter. Peut-être avaient-ils reçut mon message et s'étaient apaisé.

Je continuais alors ma route, gardant la main sur le cœur, ne voulant pas rompre ce lien que j'avais réussis à créer. Comme si le fait de laisser ma main les informais de ma position exacte.

Alors que j'arrivais à la lisière de la forêt, j'aperçus la maison de Jake, sans lumière. Peut-être n'était-ils pas arrivés avant moi. Peut-être même ne viendraient-ils pas. Cette dernière pensée me désola. Je franchis alors le seuil de la porte et pénétrait dans le salon. Ma mine devait être des plus maussades. Alors que je 'avançais, j'entendis des bruits de pas résonner rapidement sur le bois du porche. Je me retournais à moitier et vis mes amis dans l'embrasure de la porte, respirant difficilement. Sans doute avaient-ils courus jusqu'ici sans même penser à se transformer. Alors que je me retournais complètement, Seth quitta l'entrée et fonça se jeter dans mes bras. Je fus tellement saisis de sa réaction que je tombais à la renverse, atterrissant sur les coudes. Lorsqu'il redressa son visage et me regarda, je remarquais qu'il pleurait à grosse larme. Jake et Paul s'approchèrent plus lentement et m'aidèrent à me relever. À peine fus-je debout que je n'eus pas le temps de récupérer ma main, déjà je me trouvais dans leurs bras. Eux aussi pleuraient. Ils se retenaient, ça je le sentait à leurs soubresauts, mais leur larmes s'échouaient sur mes épaules. Je ne savais comment réagir. Pourquoi étaient-ils dans cet état ? Lorsqu'ils me relâchèrent, je me reculais tandis qu'ils essuyaient leur larmes.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je , c'est parce que j'ai disparu longtemps sans donner de nouvelles ?

Ils secouèrent tous les trois la tête, mais aucun ne prononça un mot. J'insistais.

-Alors quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'ils vous arrivent ?

Ce fut Seth qui répondit, mais sa question me déconcerta.

-Tu as vraiment été possédé ?

Je me dressais. Il avait bien dit posséder ?

-Comment-ça posséder ?

Ravalant une grosse larme et luttant contre toutes celles qui voulaient sortir, il parvint tout de même à articuler.

-La chamane nous a dit qu'elle t'avait retrouvée, avec un démon et que celui ci te contrôlais. Que lorsqu'elle est arrivée, tu t'es retourné avec des yeux de démon et tu lui aurais lancé à la figure le sachet de Paul. Tu l'aurais insultée et menacée. Elle nous a raconté toute les menaces que tu as proféré à l'encontre du clan.

À ces mots, je dirigeais mon regard vers l'intéressé qui sortit de la poche de sa veste mon déjeuner. Mon regard se posa alors de nouveau sur Seth pour qu'il continue son récit.

-Après ça, tu aurais disparus dans un grand nuage de fumé avec le démon.

Il n'en pouvait plus. À nouveau, les larmes parvinrent à se frayer un chemin et s'écoulaient telles deux rivières. Je le pris alors dans mes bras tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Ce n'est jamais arrivé, jamais je n'ai été possédé par un démon et jamais je ne vous quitterais ou vous ferais le moindre mal.

Je parlais tout bas, comme pour rassurer un pauvre petit enfant qui viendrait de faire un cauchemar. Je tournais ensuite mon regard vers Jake et Paul. Ils ne disaient rien, ne pleuraient plus, mais leur tristesses était encore visible sur leurs traits. Ils voyaient bien qu'au timbre de ma voix, je ne mentais pas. Lorsque Seth fut rassuré et eut ré-avalé sa dernière larme, je le relâchais et me dirigeais vers Paul. Je lui pris des mains le sachet. Il me regarda faire, sans rien dire. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Jake qui pesta à voix haute en direction du plafond.

-Espèce de Vieille harpie, pourquoi tu nous as raconté ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? C'est nous séparer que tu veux ? Jamais tu n'y arriveras...

Ses derniers mots résonnèrent dans ma tête, trouvant toujours un écho. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Ce n'était pas le fait que je puisse être devenus un démon qui les avaient rendus si triste, mais l'idée que jamais plus ils ne pourraient me revoir. C'en était trop, les larmes se mirent à couler, discrètement. Heureusement qu'il faisait noir dans la maison, ils ne me virent pas pleurer.

Paul semblait encore sous le choc. Physiquement, il était celui qui m'était le plus proche. Sans doute la nouvelle l'avait fortement affecté. Non, tous l'étaient, à une manière différente. Une pensée parvint cependant à s'immiscer dans mon esprit. Sans doute, la prochaine fois où je dormirais chez Paul, celui-ci serait encore plus proche à cause du choc, pour se rassurer de ma présence. Personnellement, je serais à sa place, c'est ainsi que je réagirais. Après un long moment de silence où nous nous regardions à tour de rôle, Jake prit finalement la parole.

-Demain, on se retrouve tout les quatre chez Sam et on lui explique la situation, d'accord ?

Paul et Seth approuvèrent immédiatement, je les suivis.

-Bien, maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on aille tous dormir. On se voit demain.

Paul et Seth me firent une dernière accolade et puis quittèrent la maison en nous souhaitant la bonne nuit. Jake et moi-même nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre tout en nous mettant en boxer. Tandis que je m'asseyais sur mon lit, Jake parla.

-Euh, logan ?

-Oui ?

-Dis moi, je...enfin c'était pour savoir si...

Il n'arrivait pas à faire sortir ce qu'il pensait. Je l'encourageais donc en lui redemandant .

-Oui ?

-Je voulais savoir si pour cette nuit, tu ne voulais pas dormir avec moi ?

J'entre-ouvris la bouche, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Voyant ma réaction, il se justifia.

-C'est juste pour pouvoir m'endormir tout en étant certain que tu es bien vivant et toujours le même. Enfin je veux juste dire que...

Je l'interrompis en bondissant de mon lit et en le collant contre le sien, ce qui dessina sur son visage un léger sourire gêné.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Nous sommes de la même famille d'âmes, c'est normal. Et puis, je dors ainsi avec Paul depuis assez longtemps maintenant.

Il sembla être rassuré. J'ajoutais cependant :

-Et puis, ce n'est pas la première fois où je dormirais avec toi.

Il sembla se souvenir et s'allongea. Je me glissais à mon tour sous les draps. J'avais tant attendus de les sentir que je crus que le sommeil allait m'emporter avant même que je puisse bien me placer. Je m'allongeais alors sur le dos, et sentis la main de Jake se poser simplement sur mon torse. Lorsque le contact fut fait, il me souhaita la bonne nuit. Lui aussi était sur le dos. Ce ne devait vraiment pas être confortable. Une fois qu'il fut endormis, ou tout du moins que j'en eus l'impression, je pliais son bras sur son torse, et posais ma main sur son avant bras, tout en apposant mon front sur son épaule. C'était bien sûr plus confortable pour lui et pour moi. Son contact était fort différent de celui de Paul. Il était plus doux que Paul, mais un peu plus chaud. Encore une nuit où j'allais éjecter les couvertures? En revanche, j'aimais leur contact à tout deux. Tout les deux me rassuraient. Cependant, là où il fallait un contacte important avec Paul, un effleurement léger suffisait avec Jake.

Alors que je regardais son torse se soulever lentement puis s'abaisser, j'écoutais son souffle. En fait moi aussi je m'étais inquiété, pas autant qu'eux bien entendu, mais j'avais peur qu'ils ne se soient fait du tort, de crainte qu'il me soit arrivé malheurs. Je me disais que je leur raconterai ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lena le lendemain. C'est ainsi que je sombrais dans le sommeil, bercé et rassuré par la respiration rythmée et lente de Jake. Jamais je ne pourrais abandonner ma famille d'âmes, jamais. Je les aimais bien trop pour cela.


	12. Chapter 11 - Les prémices de la guerre

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque je relevais la tête. Ses rayons m'éblouirent à un point tel, que je dus immédiatement la baisser. Me réfugiant au creux du bras de Jake. Restant ainsi quelques instants, je commençais à sentir son souffle dans mes cheveux. Me concentrant un petit peu plus encore, je réussis à discerner la manière dont j'étais allongé. Je fus gêné lorsque je réalisais que j'étais allongé sur son torse et qu'il me tenait dans ses bras. Le rouge devait sûrement me monter aux joues au vu de la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Je voulus me dégager de son emprise, mais dès que je faisais le moindre mouvement, il geignait. Je me laissais donc retomber légèrement et restais allongé à écouter son souffle, ne voulant pas que mon esprit vagabonde vers des pensées négatives.

De la manière dont j'étais allongé, je pouvais à la fois tenir le bras de Jake, mais également tordre l'une de mes mèches, ce que je faisais. Après plusieurs minutes, je perçus un léger soubresaut de sa part et réalisais que sa respiration changeait. Il se réveillait. Je relevais donc la tête dans sa direction et le vit s'empourprer. Il venait de réaliser la manière dont nous avions dormis et avait la même réaction que moi. Alors qu'il allait me libérer, je me surpris à lui demander de ne pas me lâcher tout de suite. Je pus lire l'hésitation sur son visage, mais réfléchissant à ce que cela impliquait, il se détendit et ne bougea pas. Nous restions donc ainsi, en silence. Après quelques instants, il se décida à prendre la parole.

-Comment est-ce qu'on s'est retrouvé comme ça ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tu as rêvé ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Peut-être que ton rêve t'as fait réagir. C'était quoi ?

Il tourna la tête et se mit à réfléchir. Peut-être ne se souvenait-il pas aisément de ses rêves.

Il pencha de nouveau la tête vers moi.

-J'ai rêvé que nous étions sur une colline très sombre, que tu étais traîné au sol par une forme invisible et que tu essayais de rester avec Paul et moi. Alors je me suis jeté vers toi et j'ai tiré de toute mes forces. Finalement la forme a lâché prise et je t'ai pris dans mes bras pour te ramener. Je pense que c'est tout.

Je m'imaginais la scène. En effet, c'était vraisemblable. N'ayant pas rêvé, je ne pouvais qu'approuver ses propos. Alors que j'étais en train de me ré-endormir, Jake tourna la tête vers son radio-réveil qui affichait : « 14h28 ».

-Euh, Logan ?

-Oui ?

-Il est 14h30.

Je me redressais et regardais à mon tour. Cette vue me découragea et je me laissais retomber.

-À quelle heure devait-on rejoindre Paul et Seth chez Sam ?

-Je n'avais pas indiqué d'heure. À mon avis, ils iront dans la soirée puisque aujourd'hui est jour de patrouille. Ils doivent sans doute reprendre des forces.

Cette idée me rassura, nous avions donc tout notre temps.

-Donc on peut flemmarder jusque là ?

Il redressa la tête et me souris.

-En effet.

Je fermais donc les yeux et me replongeais dans le sommeil. C'était tellement agréable d'avoir un peu de temps pour se reposer sans avoir à se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Je me ré-endormais donc, sans prendre gare au fait que j'étais resté allongé sur lui.

Je me réveillais un peu plus tard. En tournant les yeux, je vis qu'il était 16h, mais je vis surtout que Jake m'observait.

-J'ai voulus aller te préparer à manger, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me lever, dit -il, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon, je vais aller prendre une douche. À ces mots, je me levais et le vis se frotter le bras.

-Excuses-moi, dis-je en me passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais faire le petit déjeuner de 16h.

Il sortit de la pièce en riant légèrement tandis que je filais sous la douche. J'en profitais longuement, laissant l'eau chaude ruisseler sur ma peau, essayant de suivre le trajet de quelques gouttes en même temps, rien que par mon sens du toucher. Une fois propre, mon estomac poussa un cri. J'étais affamé. Je sortais donc et enfilais une simple serviette avant de passer à la cuisine.

Lorsque j'arrivais, Jake déposais une grande fournée de pancake dans deux assiette et les posais devant deux énormes verres de jus d'orange fraîchement pressé. Je me plaçais à table tout en me passant la main dans les cheveux. Avant de s'asseoir , il déposa encore une bouteille de sirop d'érable ainsi qu'un pot de miel. Une fois à mes côtés, nous mangions, tels deux fauves n'ayant pas vu un repas depuis des semaines. Les pancakes étaient délicieux. Je me fis la réflexion que désormais je ne mangerais plus que ceux qu'il préparerait, ce que je lui dit. Il sourit à cette idée et me dit que j'étais un aussi bon cuisinier que lui. Il m'avoua également qu'il aimerait bien avoir la chance de pouvoir manger à nouveau l'un de mes plats. Une fois la dernière miette ramassée, il se leva et fonça à la salle de bain tandis que je me plaçait dans le salon. Ne trouvant rien à faire, je m'assis dans le fauteuil et activait, grâce à la télécommande, le lecteur cd de la chaîne hi-fi.

La musique de Carly commando ( everyday ) se mit à résonner dans la pièce. Je laissais passer quelques titres, le temps que Jake sorte de la salle de bain. Il fallait encore que je m'habille, mais je n'avais pas le courage de bouger tant que l'on ne serait pas à la dernière minutes. Il y a vraiment de ces jours où l'on a envie que d'une chose, c'est de se poser confortablement quelque part et de s'y prélasser le restant de la journée. Ce devait sans doute être l'une de ces journées. L'idée que je doive patrouiller le soir-même ne me réjouis pas. Lorsque Jake arriva dans la pièce, lui aussi n'était vêtu que d'une simple serviette. Je l'interrogeais donc du regard.

-Tu as put te prélasser un petit temps ainsi, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverais pendant que tu finis de t'apprêter.

-Ok, je vais m'habiller.

Je me levais donc et fonçais dans la chambre. Je m'habillais en vitesse, enfilant un simple t-shirt noir avec un jeans et revint dans le salon. Jake, par je ne sais quel moyen, s'était habillé dans le salon alors que tout ses vêtements se trouvaient dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il fit sonner ses clés en les entrechoquant. Apparemment, nous irions chez Sam en voiture. Nous prenions donc place et roulions en silence. La route fut trop courte pour que l'un de nous ne puisse avoir le temps de lancer un sujet de conversation. Une fois arrivé, je constatais que Paul, Seth, Sam et Émilie étaient assis sur la pergola. Je le signalais donc à Jake et nous nous dirigeâmes vers eux après nous être bien sur garé à l'avant de la maison. Une fois arrivé à proximité, Paul et Seth se levèrent et vinrent me saluer. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers Sam et lui fit la bise ainsi qu'à Émilie. Un profond silence régnait. C'était assez pesant, il fallait bien l'avouer. En revanche, à peine fus-je assis que Sam se plaçât devant moi, bras croisé, ce qui faisait encore plus ressortir sa musculature. En fait, Paul, Seth et lui étaient en torse nu, je n'y avais guère prêter attention, jusqu'à ce que Jake enlève lui aussi son t-shirt. Je fis donc pareil en attendant que Sam ne m'assaille de question. Il n'en lança qu'une.

-La chamane m'a raconté sa version de l'histoire, alors à ton tour, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

Je n'avais pas envie de lui mentir, mais je n'avais pas envie de lui déballer chacune des secondes qui s'étaient écoulées. Je lui fis donc une synthèse, détaillée au maximum, tout en observant leur réaction à tous. Ils passaient de la surprise , à la parfaite neutralité, en passant par un stade de léger sourire. Une fois mon récit achevé, tous restèrent muet. Je me dressais alors.

-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des sentiments pour une succube?

Je me laissais retomber et me prenais la tête entre les mains.

-Je ne suis même pas certain que ce soit vraiment de l'amour. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe quand elle est prêt de moi. Alors je vous raconte pas quand elle m'effleure.

Personne ne savait comment réagir. Sam s'approcha cependant et s'assit à côté de moi tout en me tenant l'épaule.

-Écoute, je me doute que ça ne doit pas être évident pour toi. Non seulement tu ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu es, mais en plus tu as tout les doutes humains qui s'ajoutent aux émotions que tu peux ressentir.

Je relevais la tête et le regardais.

-Je penses que tu as juste besoin de réfléchir un peu plus. Deux rendez-vous, ce n'est vraiment pas assez pour déterminez si une relation est possible ou non. De plus, vous aurez au moins besoin de ça si vos races ne s'entendent pas à merveilles.

J'aquiescais.

-Je pense que j'aurais deux-trois mots à dire à l'ancêtre au vu de ton récit. Ne t'en fait pas, plus jamais elle ne te joueras de tour pareil. Dit-il en se relevant avec conviction.

Il retourna s'asseoir aux côtés de sa compagnes et nous restâmes tous assis à discuter de sujets plus banales, tel les fleurs, l'entretient du bois et autres. Le temps passa lentement, mais le fait de rester assis là, à simplement discuter était agréable. Peut-être la patrouille de ce soir se passerait-elle aussi doucement que ce début de journée, pour ainsi dire.

La nuit tomba, Émilie qui était rentrée quelques instants plus tôt, revint, les mains chargées d'un plateau portant nos sandwich pour la patrouille. Le mien était au saumon, j'adorais tellement ça. Elle me jeta un petit sourire en coin lorsque je mordit à pleine dent dedans. Arriva l'heure où nous devions rejoindre nos postes. J'enlevais donc mes habits pour rester en boxer et me transformais. Quelle douce chaleur. C'est vrai qu'il faisait froid ce soir, mais ma fourrure m'était d'une grande utilité. Alors que j'étais déjà sous ma forme animale, je regardais mes amis se transformer en même temps, leur fourrure poussant presque instantanément, leur crocs s'allongeant mais leur regard restant identique. Alors que Seth rejoignait mon flanc gauche, j'inclinais la tête et saluais mes amis. Je partis alors en direction du nord, suivis de peu par mon coéquipier. Nous ne discutions pas pendant que nous courrions. La course avait ce don magique de me faire oublier toutes formes de pensées, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives. Alors que je courrais à vive allure, les pensées de Jake et Paul m'assaillirent.

« Tu penses que L'affrontement Sam vs Chamane va bien se passer ? »

« Je pense oui, Sam est fort mentalement, il ne se laissera pas dominer par cette vieille peau. »

« Et tu crois que la Chamane va s'en prendre à Logan après ça ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr, elle est rancunière, ça oui. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle osera si Sam le défend. Elle a autant peur de lui, que lui n'a peur d'elle. »

J'ignore pourquoi, mais le fait d'entendre leur pensées envahir les miennes me mit tellement à l'aise que j'en fermait les yeux. Très mauvaise idée puisque j'étais en train de courir à toute vitesse dans les bois. Le choc fut assez violent, je me prenais un arbre de pleine face et le brisait en deux tandis que je m'écroulais lourdement au sol. Seth arriva rapidement au dessus de moi pour s'assurer que je ne m'étais pas fait mal. Que croyait-il ? Je venais de me manger un arbre en pleine face, bien sûr que j'avais mal. Mais il était tellement adorable que je le rassurais, lui disant que je ne ressentais qu'une légère égratignure. Je me remis donc debout, avec son soutien et continuais ma route.

« Ça va Logan ? » Pensèrent Paul et Jake d'une même voix.

« Oui, oui, ne vous en faîtes pas, j'ai juste affronté un arbre et il y a eu match nulle. »

Ils explosèrent de rire mentalement. J'hésitais entre me sentir gêné de la cause de ma chute ou devoir en rire comme eux. Le reste de la route fut tranquille. Je réussis à éviter tout les arbres comme à mon habitudes jusqu'à ce soir et j'arrivais avec Seth au bord de la rivière. Je m'en approchais et en bu quelques lapées. Lorsque je me retournais, Seth était déjà allongé et fixait la lune qui brillait au dessus de sa tête. Il avait vraiment du charisme ce petit, j'étais certain qu'il ferait tourné la tête à plus d'une fille, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Je m'allongeais face à lui et le fixait dans les yeux. Une vraie manie chez moi, je ne pouvais vraiment parler à une personne qu'en la fixant dans les yeux. Sous ma forme de loup, c'était encore pire. Bien sur j'aimais la télépathie, c'était vraiment pratique, mais rien ne valait un regard accompagné de mots bien choisis. Il tenta de détourner la tête mais sembla se ressaisir au dernier moment et me fixa également. Enfin, il était à l'aise avec moi et me laissait regarder le miroir de son âme.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » demandais-je.

« De quoi ? »

« De tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que je suis là. »

Sa réponse me déconcerta.

« J'adore. »

« Tu adores ? comment ça ? »

« Depuis que tu es là, même si spirituellement nous n'avons pas été lié en tant que frère, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui nous lie. »

Il marqua une pause.

« C'est pourquoi j'étais si heureux lorsque tu m'as offert le pendentif. »

Je remarquai que son collier pendant autour de son cou . Heureusement que le lacet était assez large et ne se brisait pas lorsqu'il se transformait. Il en allait de même avec celui que la chamane m'avait offert le jour du rituel.

Seth releva soudain la tête, l'air suspicieux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« je reviens, ne bouge pas, j'ai oublié quelque chose chez Sam. »

Il se leva et partit en courant. Je restais donc à ma place, me tournant et fixant l'autre berge de la rivière. Rien ne s'y passait, juste quelques oiseaux, sautant de branche en branche et se frottant le bec. Je laissais mon regard voyager d'arbre en arbre, de feuilles en feuilles et faillis m'endormir. Pour éviter cela, je me mis debout et commençais à marcher de long en larges et en travers. Alors que j'allais entamer mon centième cercle, une vive sensation désagréable me saisit à la gorge, j'eus presque l'impression d'étouffer, mais la sensation passa et seule resta une mauvaise impression. Comme si quelque chose ne se passait pas bien. Alors que j'essayais de chasser cette idée, une pensée de Seth me parvint.

« LOGAN ! »

Il hurlait, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas bien. Je me mis alors à courir, aussi vite que je put. Sautant par dessus les branches basses et les racines, évitant les troncs les plus gros, mais n'hésitant pas à briser les plus frêles. Je ne savais pas comment, mais je savais précisément où il se trouvait. Il était à proximité de notre lieu à Paul, Jake et moi. J'avais l'impression de traîner, alors que quiconque m'aurait vu, n'aurait su discerner ce que j'étais hors mis une ombre filant à toute allure.

« LOGAN ! »

À nouveau son cri retentit. Savoir qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose m'était intolérable. J'aurais du l'accompagner, ne pas le laisser seul. Mais que se passait-il exactement ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait menacer un loup-garou ? J'accélérais encore l'allure. Si jamais il me prenait l'envie d'aller ne serait-ce qu'encore un peu plus rapidement, j'étais certain de m'écraser au sol par manque d'appui.

La sensation désagréable se renforça encore. Sans doute devais-je arriver à proximité. Je lançais finalement un appel à l'aide à Jake et Paul. On ne sait jamais que je ne réussirais pas à l'aider et qu'il me faudrait des renforts. J'arrivais par un chemin inhabituel qui me fit voir la scène depuis le grand saule. Seth était là, allongé sur le côté, respirant difficilement, Son pelage était maculé de sang. Je Cherchais la cause et l'aperçut immédiatement malgré la pénombre régnante. C'était elle : Alice.

Elle avait osé s'en prendre à Seth, le plus fragile de nous tous, elle l'avait blessé et torturé. C'en était trop. Je poussais un hurlement qui résonna à travers toute la vallée, se propageant, se répondant à lui même. Je sautais et atterris à la limite de l'eau. Je m'élançait alors vers la sangsue, ne pensant qu'à une chose, la détruire pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle se lança également dans ma direction et m'évita à la dernière seconde, plongeant sur le côté. Elle rebondit contre un arbre et me sauta sur le dos, entourant mon cou de ses bras glacial. Je me jetai alors sur le dos pour qu'elle me lâche, ce qui réussis. Lorsqu'elle fut au sol, je me retournais et voulut la mordre, mais elle agrippa ma mâchoire et l'immobilisa. C'est à cet instant que Paul et Jake arrivèrent.

« Paul, va t'assurer que Seth va bien. Jake vient m'aider »

Ils firent ce que je leur dis. Lorsque la sangsue vit Jake arriver, elle me lâcha et s'élança en haut du saule.

-Je t'avais prévenu. Si jamais je sentais ton odeur à proximité des miens, tu le regretterais. Voilà qui est chose faite.

À ces mots, elle disparut dans un saut arrière.

Jake voulut la poursuivre, mais je l'en empêchais. Il était déjà trop tard. Nous nous approchions donc de Seth qui avait, à cause de la douleur, retrouvé son apparence humaine.

Une fois à ses côtés, nous estimions les dégâts. Il avait de nombreuses plaies ouvertes, laissant couler le sang abondamment. Son visage se crispait dans un signe de douleur intense. Voyant cela, je ne put le supporter et poussait un hurlement remplis de chagrin qui bientôt fut repris par mes amis. Alors que nous finissions nos pleurs, j'entendis l'écho du cris de Sam, nous prévenant qu'il arrivait avec du renfort.

Je repris forme humaine m'agenouillais à côté du pauvre petit corps meurtri de Seth, laissant ma main caresser ses cheveux tandis que l'autre explorait les multiples plaies et hématomes.

Paul me rejoint, lui aussi sous forme humaine et m'attrapa l'épaule.

-C'est de ma faute, elle m'avait mis en garde. Jamais je n'aurais du le laisser seul. J'ai faillit à ma tâche.

Mes larmes coulaient abondamment, M'empêchant presque de parler.

-Je ne suis pas allé dans son clan, je n'ai strictement rien fait, pourquoi s'en est-elle prise à lui.

-Je l'ignore, mais une chose est sûre, elle va le payer très cher. Jamais elle n'aurait dut faire ça. Le traité a été rompu. Sam déclarera sans doute que la guerre est de retour et l'annoncera à Carlisle de façon appropriée.

Alors que mes larmes commençaient à se sécher, je vis que Seth remuait.

Je plongeais alors vers lui. Il me tendit son poing fermé et l'ouvris.

-Voilà ce que j'étais allé te chercher. Me dit-il me tendant un petit paquet bordeaux.

Les larmes refirent leur apparition tandis que j'ouvrais le petit paquet. Il renfermait un pendentif en forme de cœur brisé marqué de la lettre B. Alors que je relevais le regard vers lui, je remarquais qu'il portait déjà l'autre moitié, marqué cette fois de la lettre F. « Best Friend ». Je ne tenais plus et l'attrapais dans mes bras. C'est à ce moment que Sam arriva.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il.

Je me dressais d'un bond, me tournant vers lui.

-Alice a attaqué Seth, elle a brisé le traité de paix sous un faux prétexte.

Au fur et à mesure que les mots jaillissaient de ma bouche, je sentais le vent se lever et mon dos me piquer.

-Elle devra payer pour ce qu'elle a fait. Personne n'a le droit de s'en prendre à la famille, personne.

-Logan ?

Je tournais le regard plein de haine envers la sangsue vers Jake qui venait de me parler.

-Tu devrais peut-être te calmer, je sais que c'est difficile mais...

Je l'interrompis, ne lui laissant pas le temps de parler.

-Difficile ? Une personne à qui je tient énormément vient de se faire attaquer, et je devrais me clamer.

Pauvre Jake, je savais qu'il n'y étais pour rien, mais ma rage devait sortir. Ne voulant pas le blesser, je poussais un cri en direction du ciel qui me répondit en faisant tomber la pluie et éclater la foudre.

Mon cri durait. La foudre dessinant de véritable arbre dans le ciel, se rependant et craquant comme si le firmament était sur le point de se rompre. Alors que je fixait les éclairs, J'aperçut une forme s'approcher de moi à toute vitesse. C'était la même forme que celle qui apparaissait lorsque je travaillais avec la chamane. La voyant approcher, ma rage ne fit que se renforcer. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça, pas maintenant. Je vis alors les éclairs se diriger vers elle, mais elle évitait adroitement chacun des éclats. Le vent se levait de plus en plus. Mes amis s'étaient tous rapproché du sol afin de ne pas être emporté. Je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal, ni leur faire peur, mais je ne contrôlais plus ma rage. Elle sortais librement.

Le sol se mit à trembler. Si ça continuait, l'apocalypse arriverait plus tôt que prévu. C'est alors que la forme fonça dans ma direction et apposa adroitement son pouce sur mon front, ce qui eu pour effet de me bloquer, comme si plus aucune émotion n'habitait mon corps.

La femme se tourna vers mes amis et leur souris, leur disant ces simple paroles :

-Le combat ne fait que commencer.

Un éclair brisa à nouveau le ciel et nous frappa de plein fouet, une chaleur intense m'envahissant, tout ce qui m'entourait disparut instantanément et je fus plongé dans le noir complet. Seul quelque point de lumière semblait passer à côté de moi, j'avais l'impression de voler et d'avancer, mais à vrai dire, tout ce que je pouvais discerner était flou. Après quelques minutes, un craquement se fit entendre et une intense lumière m'aveugla.


	13. Chapter 12 - L'annonce de la guerre

L'intensité de la lumière diminua, ou tout du moins, ma vue sembla s'y accommoder. Je n'étais plus du tout au milieu de la forêt , je n'étais même plus certain d'être sur terre face à une telle vision. Un océan d'un bleu profond s'étendait tout autour de moi, je me trouvais sur un petite île de quelques mètres carré à peine dont les bords étaient entourés d'un mur de marbre étincellant. La femme qui m'avait privé de mes émotions se trouvait à mes cotés, l'air sereine et m'observait, comme si elle attendait une quelconque réaction de ma part.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demandais-je, l'air absent.

- Tu es chez toi, me dit-elle simplement en me faisant pivoter.

Elle m'arrêta face à un pont de la même matière que le mur. Il était immense et supplantait l'eau qui parfois venait s'y fracasser dans une grosse vague. De l'autre côté de ce pont, je distinguais une cité, immense et luxuriante qui brillait de milles feux, son éclat se reflétant sur l'eau en perpétuel mouvement. Cette ville, je la connaissais déjà, c'était la même que celle que j'avais pus observer dans la boule de la chamane, à quelques détails prêt. Elle ressemblait désormais à s'y méprendre à une grande métropole humaine, hors mis que tout était de couleur argent et or, décorant le marbre qui composait les bâtiments. Les statues sur le pont étaient, elles, toujours en place et n'avait pas du tout changé. Elles étaient tellement imposantes que j'hésitais à m'avancer entre elles. Je devais pourtant m'y résigner puisque mon accompagnatrice me poussa dans le dos pour me faire marcher sur le pont. Lorsque je posais le pied sur celui-ci, une impression de chaleur s'empara de moi et força mes ailes à se déployer, ainsi que mon épée à se révéler. Je réalisais que, même si je ne m'étais pas habillé après ma transformation pour l'affrontement contre Alice, je portais désormais des vêtements normaux mais uniquement de couleur bleue foncée, alors que la femme m'accompagnant avait une simple robe blanche. La teinte de mes habits me rappela la couleur de la flamme dans le pendentifs de ma famille. Je regardais alors ma main droite. Elle était toujours crispée sur le pendentif que venait de m'offrir Seth. Je relâchais alors la pression et l'enfilais. Lorsque le métal toucha ma peau, j'eus l'impression de le sentir auprès de moi. Le pauvre, j'espérais vraiment qu'il allait bien. Une chose était certaine, mes amis devaient sûrement prendre soin de lui. Je le supposais car en effet, je pouvais le sentir et j'avais l'impression que son état s'était quelque peu amélioré, mais tout ceci ne restait qu'une simple impression. Je me demandais bien comment mes amis avaient réagis lorsque j'avais disparu sous leur yeux alors que j'étais dans un été de rage intense. Alors que je laissais mes pensées voguer entre mes souvenirs et mes espoirs, je réalisais soudain que j'avançais petit à petit sur le pont. Lorsque je revins totalement au présent, je me rendis compte que les statues me suivaient du regard et que lorsque je me trouvais au pied de l'une d'entre elles, celle-ci s'inclinait en signe de respect, tout en apposant son front sur le glaive qu'elles portaient toutes.

Les voir ainsi s'animer pour s'incliner à mon passage me donnait une sensation des plus étrange, mais pas vraiment désagréable. Une fois arrivé devant la dernière statue, je remarquai qu'elle ne portait pas une épée comme les autres, mais un arc, ainsi qu'un carquois remplis de flèches de couleurs différentes, très vives. À en juger de là ou j'étais, il me semble qu'elles étaient taillées dans des pierres précieuses. Lorsque la statue se redressa, elle mit un genou à terre et tendit sa main.

Ne sachant que faire, je me tournais vers la femme qui restait muette dans mon dos.

- Prend lui la main, m'intima-t-elle.

Ce que je fis, alors que ma peau touchait la pierre froide, une pensée m'arriva, ou plutôt une série d'images. Tandis que j'essayais de les discernés, je vis une séries de personnes, toutes vêtues de couleurs différentes qui allaient et venaient. Je pensais alors qu'il s'agissait de ce que la statue avait vue depuis qu'elle avait été mise en place. Le flash cessa et je vis que la statue me regardait dans les yeux. Elle récupéra sa main et saisit son carquois qu'elle me tendit. Je le prenait et l'enfilait. Je fixai son arc, m'attendant à l'obtenir également, mais elle se releva et se figea. Je me tournai alors vers mon accompagnatrice qui me clarifia la situation.

- Chacune des personnes vivant dans cette citée possède sa propre arme. Tous nous avons le même glaive, c'est notre symbole

M'expliquant cela, elle découvrait une partie de sa toge et me laissais voir son glaive qui était une réplique parfaite du mien.

- Mais chacun doit se forger son arme. Continua-t-elle. Certains préféreront une massue, d'autre une fourche, et d'autres encore une lance. Dans ton cas, ton arme a été imposée et c'est l'arc.

- Pourquoi me l'impose-t-on ?

- Parce que toute ta vie sur terre, par tes actions, tu as démontré de grandes caractéristiques quand à la manipulation d'un arc.

- Quand l'obtiendrais-je ?

- Quand le maître l'aura décidé. Dit-elle en fixant le bâtiment trônant au centre de la ville, légèrement surélevé par rapport aux autres bâtiments. C'est là où je t'emmène.

Alors que nous recommencions à marcher, je m'inclinais en remerciement vers la statue qui me rendit mon salut.

Plus nous avancions et plus les bâtiments grandissait, passant des petits buildings aux hauts gratte-ciels. Les rues semblaient tout à fait normale en termes humains. La seule différence était la couleur des bâtiments et le fait que chacun possède des ailes et des armes. Je remarquais que certains ne possédaient qu'un glaive et semblait tout à fait s'en convenir, tandis que d'autres arboraient fièrement leurs armes complémentaires. Nous marchions au centre de la route. En effet, dans une citée où les gens peuvent voler, pourquoi utiliser des véhicules. Alors que nous progressions encore, je remarquais que les allées étaient décorées avec les même statues mais qui, à la différence de celle du pont, discutait avec les passants. Alors que je passais devant l'une d'entre elles, juste à côté d'une épicerie, elle s'adressa à moi, ce qui me fit sursauter.

- Maître Vesperi, je suis ravi de vous savoir de retour.

- Maître ? Demandais-je en inclinant la tête.

Suites aux paroles de la statue, tous les passants cessèrent leur occupations et dirigèrent leur regard vers moi. Alors que je commençais à me sentir gêné, les badauds commencèrent à discuter à voix basse.

- Oui c'est bien lui, dit une vieille dame

- Non, ça ne se peut pas, le maître l'a banni, lui répondit sa comparse.

De l'autre côté de la rue :

- Tu crois qu'il a purgé sa peine ?

- Probablement sinon il ne serait pas là.

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas de quoi ils pouvaient parler, mais on allait me devoir de sérieuse explications, c'était certain.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à avancer, une petite fille se détacha de la foule et s'approcha de moi. Je remarquais que malgré son jeune age, une dizaine d'année peut-être, elle portait déjà deux armes ainsi qu'un instrument de musique. Un violon.

Je m'abaissais pour être face à chevelure brune lui retombait déjà à mi-dos. Ses yeux d'un bleu étincelant étaient magnifique. Sa peau, semblait douce comme de la soie. Malgré ses traits juvéniles, elle promettait de faire une très belle femme.

- Salut, dis-je, voyant qu'elle était gênée de commencer la conversation.

- Bonjour Parrain, dit-elle.

Je me ressaisis et ouvrait la bouche, complètement surpris.

- Tu n'as toujours pas récupéré tes souvenirs ? Me demanda-t-elle , curieuse

- Non, et tu m'en vois navré.

- Peut-être que cela te ramènera la mémoire.

Disant cela, elle saisit son violon et se mit à jouer tout en tapant du pied pour donner un rythme.

La foule, entendant les premières notes se mit à taper des mains au même rythmes qu'elle.

La musique était douce, légère. Je voulus fermer les yeux pour me laisser transcender, mais ne put détacher mon regard de cette enfant qui semblait donner vie à chacune des notes qu'elle jouait. Elle vivait littéralement sa musique. Alors que la musique montait en intensité, une légère pluie commença à tomber, d'abord fragile puis de plus en plus forte, mais cela ne sembla déranger personne. Chaque note vibrait à travers les gouttes qui semblaient leur donner une couleur particulière. Un vrai arc-en ciel s'étendait autour de la jeune fille, qui voyant cela, ferma les yeux et joua avec son cœur et d'autant plus d'ardeur. Cela se vit car à chacune des notes, il me sembla percevoir une partie de son aura, grandissant, battant au rythme de sa musique. Lorsque sa mélodie s'acheva, la pluie cessa de même et elle ré-ouvrit les yeux.

- Alors ? Me questionna-t-elle.

- C'était magnifique, dis-je. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Aimy, me dit-elle un grand sourire au lèvre.

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsque je prononçait son nom. Elle s'approcha encore et me saisit la main.

À ce geste, les personnes nous entourant se regardèrent et opinèrent de la tête. Après quoi, tous s'inclinèrent comme les statues sur le pont. Pourquoi donc les gens s'inclinaient-ils à mon passage ?

Les révérences se succédèrent tandis que Aimy, mon accompagnatrice et moi même avancions. Tandis que nous nous rapprochions d'une grande place, où se trouvait une fontaine magnifique, toute la foule se fendit pour me laisser le passage jusqu'au pied de celle-ci.

Arrivé à ses pieds, je discernais qu'elle était décorée de sirènes tenant des amphores d'où jaillissait l'eau. Entre toutes ces créatures magnifiques, se tenait un homme en tenue de guerre de l'antiquité. Son regard bien que chaleureux me laissait discerner un homme sans honte, sans peur et sans vergogne tenant son entourage d'une poigne de fer. Peut-être était-ce lui qui dirigeait cette citée.

Mon accompagnatrice ne me laissa pas le temps d'admirer plus cette fontaine, qu'elle me fit monter sur le rebord et me tourna face à la foule. Alors que je réalisais que tous me fixait depuis un petit moment déjà, elle pris la parole.

- Mes très chers amis, laissez moi vous présenter Logan Vesperi, de retour de la civilisation humaine.

La foule se mit à applaudir et hurler de contentement. Décidément, il me faudrait vraiment des explications. Je ne comprenais plus rien à ma vie.

Alors que je regardait la foule, la jeune femme m'accompagnant m'attrapa par l'épaule et fixa Aimy.

- Aimy, conduis-le auprès de son père s'il te plaît.

Je me retournais vivement. Mon père ? Elle avait bien parlé de mon père ?

Aimy aquiesca et s'éleva dans les airs, me prenant par la main. Je décollais à mon tour et la suivit.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le plus grand bâtiment, surplombant la grand place, vers la plus haute terrasse. Lorsque j'eus posé le pied, une équipe de garde sorti et m'entoura. Aimy se mit alors à appeler quelqu'un.

- Tonton, c'est moi, j'ai une surprise pour toi. Dit-elle en gloussant.

Un homme sorti de la pièce. Il était de la même taille que moi, et à vrai dire, on aurait tout à fait dit moi si il n'avait pas cette barbe grisonnante, ni ces cheveux un peu plus long que les miens.

Le regard en revanche était fort semblable.

Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il s'arrêta net et me fixa.

- Lo...Logan ?

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, alors je me contentais d'acquiescer.

Il se mit à marcher rapidement et me saisis contre lui, des larmes lui venant aux yeux.

- Cela faisait tellement longtemps. Entre, entre donc, nous avons tant à discuter.

Alors que la garde s'écartait et que Aimy courrait déjà à l'intérieur, je pénétrais enfin dans la pièce, immense. Le blanc dominait parmi de légères teintes de bleu et rouge. La pièce, circulaire, possédait un petit escalier, menant au salon, trônant au centre de la pièce, le reste étant réservé à un bar, un aquarium immense, occupant deux des trois murs auxquels je faisait face et occupait un quart de la pièce. Cette pièce était magnifique. Les gardes, revinrent dans la pièce et se postèrent à chacun des coins. Je m'assis alors dans l'un des fauteuils, suivis de l'homme qui venait de m'enlacer, tandis que Aimy, elle , courait le long de l'aquarium, essayant de voir si les poissons allaient la suivre. Alors que je la suivait du regard, un élément dans l'eau attira mon attention. Une femme s'y trouvait, mais pas une femme normale, elle possédait une queue qui se terminait en un grand voile translucide.

Je n'en croyait pas mes yeux. Je me décidais donc à demander.

- C'est bien une sirène dans l'aquarium ?

En effet, c'est Célestia, tu l'entendras sans doute un jour chanter, mais pour l'instant elle me râle dessus, parce que je ne lui ai pas apporté les huîtres qu'elle désirait.

Je ris légèrement, voyant la sirène se retourner en croisant les bras et redevins sérieux.

- Bon, alors que se passe-t-il ici? Pourquoi les gens s'inclinent à mon passage et surtout vous êtes qui pour m'enlacer comme ça ?

L'homme parut surpris à ma dernière question.

- Mais enfin, je suis ton père Logan.

Je toussais. Mon père ? Alors c'était vrai ? Aimy m'avait réellement conduit chez lui ?

- Concernant les révérences du peuple, c'est une coutume, il s'inclinent toujours devant la famille royale.

- Stop, doucement, nous sommes la famille royale ? À quel degré ?

- Je suis roi et tu es prince, cela te convient comme grade ?

Un sourire se dessina au coin de mes lèvres. Bien sur que cela me convenait, qui ne rêverait pas d'être prince ou tout du moins de bénéficier des avantages inhérent à ce statut.

- Ai-je des responsabilité ici ?

- Aucune, ou tout du moins, pas tant que je serais en vie. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est te montrer respectueux envers le peuple sans enfreindre nos lois . Tu as seulement comme obligation le fait de devoir maîtriser à la perfection chacun des tes dons.

- Quels dons ?

- Mais, la maîtrise des éléments bien entendu.

- Pas de problème.

J'étais vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de contrôler parfaitement mes capacités. Cependant une question me restait en tête. Je me décidais à la poser.

- Dans les rues, j'ai entendus que j'avais été bannis et que je devais purgés une peine, est-ce que c'est lié au fait que j'ai une perte de mémoire comptant tout le début de ma vie ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Au fur et à mesure que je prononçais ma question, je le vis pâlir de plus en plus.

- Je t'expliquerai cela une fois que tu auras terminé ton entraînement intensif .Dit-il le ton légèrement irrité.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- Parce que je l'ai décidé, hurla-t-il en se mettant debout.

Je me crispais. Je ne pensais pas le mettre en colère, ce n'était pas mon but.

Il se calma et s'excusa tout en quittant la pièce.

- Nous nous reverrons après ton entraînement.

- Il n'aime pas que l'on contredise ses ordres, m'expliqua Aimy lorsqu'il eut quitté la pièce.

- Ça, je l'avais remarqué, dis-je en soupirant. Mais, la salle d'entraînement, elle est où ?

- Au sous-sol, je t'y accompagne je dois aussi y travailler aujourd'hui

- Tu t'entraînes à ton age ?

- Tout le monde doit s'entraîner. C'est l'une des obligations du peuple.

- Très bien, je suis content que tu viennes avec moi. Au moins je ne serais pas seul.

À ces mots, elle me prit la main et m'attira vers la terrasse. Nous nous hissâmes sur le rebords et nous jetâmes dans le vide, déployant nos ailes juste avant de toucher le sol, afin d'amortir notre chute. Une fois au sol, nous rentrâmes de nouveau dans le bâtiments. Aimy ne s'engagea pas dans le hall, mais pris l'escalier et descendit en courant. Elle me laissait seul. Je pressais donc le pas et la rejoignis. La salle d'entraînement était encore plus grande que la salle du dernier étage. Je contemplais et vis qu'il n'y avait pas des poids, ou même de machines de musculation, mais il y avait de multiples rivière, des jarres enflammées, des blocs de pierre, des pantins en bois ainsi des plantes de toutes sortes. Cela ne ressemblait vraiment pas à une salle d'entraînement, mais après tout, je devais développer ma maîtrise des éléments, alors il était normal de trouver ces éléments ici-même. Au centre de la pièce, trônait un cristal immense devant lequel Aimy s'agenouilla.

- Que fais-tu ? Lui demandais-je en m'approchant.

- Je demande l'assistance des esprits afin qu'ils m'aident à m'entraîner.

- Cela sert vraiment ?

- Oui, sans eux, nous n'arriverions même pas à déplacer un galet et ils accélèrent nos séances afin que l'on soit vite prêt, c'est pourquoi il y a tellement de jeunes dans ces salles.

- Et si je le touche, que se passe-t-il ?

- Non, ne le...

Mais sa phrase resta en suspend car déjà, j'effleurais sa surface. Une immense flamme bleue l'entoura promptement, me donnant une immense sensation de chaleur et de puissance. Aimy resta éberluée devant un tel résultat.

- Jamais personne n'avait put le toucher sans qu'il ne réagisse négativement.

- Il faut croire que les esprits veulent que j'accélère mon entraînement, dis-je en riant.

-Ne plaisante pas avec ça, c'est très sérieux, me dit-elle en me frappant à l'épaule.

Même si elle était encore jeune, elle avait déjà pas mal de force en réserve.

- Tu vas commencer par lequel ? demandais-je en sondant la salle du regard.

- Les pantins de bois, je ne contrôle que l'air.

- Comment ça ?

- Il n'y a que la famille royale qui contrôle tous les éléments.

- C'est injuste, m'indignais-je.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de réaction, tu es vraiment différent du Logan que tu étais lorsque tu nous as quitté.

Je lui souris

-Comment ça fort différent ? Demandais-je.

- Quand tu étais jeune, tu te croyais supérieur à tout le monde et était d'une arrogance extrême. Il faut croire que cela t'a fait du bien d'être bannis. Elle poussa un rire léger et fonça vers son activité où elle commença à danser, passant à droite et à gauche des pantins qui se mirent à tournoyer lorsqu'elle passait délicatement à leur côtés. Par sa danse, elle manipulait l'air. Je l'observait un instant, me demandant si je devrais faire de même pour maîtriser cet élément. Je ne savais vraiment pas par quel élément commencer.

- Commence par celui qui t'attire le plus, me cria Aimy du bout de la salle.

Je m'approchait alors des jarres enflammées. M'approchant assez pour sentir leurs chaleurs, risquant par la même une brûlure. Alors que je me reculais, j'eus l'impression que le feu me suivait, pointant dans ma direction. Lorsque je me mis à tourner autour des jarres, je constatais en effet, que les flammes se dirigeaient vers moi. Me plaçant entre elles, je fermais les yeux et respirais lentement. Lorsque je me sentis assez concentrer sur la chaleur qui émanaient d'elles, je les ouvrais et les fixaient. Je commençais à imaginer les flammes dansant dans une direction, puis l'autre, montant, puis descendant. Elles m'obéissaient, mais à quel point ? Je passais mon entraînement à essayer des les faire tournée autour de moi, de leur faire dessiner des figures, de les figer, bref, je laissais libre cours à mon imagination et à mes capacités. Une fois que j'eus réalisés tout ce que je souhaitais, je cherchais après Aimy, mais elle était repartie, sans doute épuisée par son entraînement. C'est vrai que malgré ce que l'on peut en penser, c'était très physique. Malgré mon essoufflement, je voulus continuer. Je m'attaquais donc à l'eau, puis à la terre et enfin à l'air. Ce dernier me donna du fil à retordre, je ne le maîtrisais pas aisément et à chaque mouvement que je faisais, je me prenais une bourrasque en pleine figure qui me donnait l'effet d'une gifle. Lorsque finalement je parvins à maîtriser cet élément, je réalisais que j'avais passé beaucoup de temps sur chacun des éléments. Il me restait tout de même les plantes, mais j'avais assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir, je réalisais que je n'avais toujours pas mon arc. Peut-être pouvais-je en fabriquer un par moi même. Je revenais sur mes pas et m'approchais de la zone boisée. Je m'assis en son centre. Un image s'impose brusquement à mon esprit, celle de ma famille, sous forme animale en train de s'amuser. Ils me manquaient tellement, je ne pouvais supporter des les avoir laissé dans une telles situations, mais j'y avais été contraints. Me concentrant sur leur souvenir, leur visage et leurs habitudes, je vis qu'une plante poussait rapidement devant moi. Je continuait alors de penser à eux. La plante grandit de plus en plus pour prendre une forme courbée. Arrivée à une taille suffisante, je décidais de la couper et de la tailler à l'aide d'une pierre de sillex se trouvant sur le sol. J'obtins très vite le résultat escompté. alors que je me demandais comment j'allais fabriquer le fil, une petite araignée descendis du plafond et vint se poser sur mon arc. Alors que je m'apprêtais à la tuer, elle se mit à tisser une toile là ou devait se trouver le fil, elle fit de nombreux aller et retour jusqu'à ce que sa toile soit très solide. Lorsque je tirais dessus, le résultat était étonnant, on aurait crut une vraie corde et non une toile d'araignée. Je la remerciais donc en la déposant sur la feuille de l'un des arbres et sortit de la zone pour quitter la salle d'entraînement, équipé de mon nouvel arc. Je m'assurais juste de son efficacité en tirant une de mes flèches vers les pantins de bois. Je choisi celle taillée dans le rubis. Je l'armais, visait le centre de la tête et tirait. Elle vint se ficher en plein centre. J'avais mis dans le mile. je la décrochais donc, la rangeais.

Il faudrait vraiment que je continue mon entraînement. Peut-être qu'en une semaine j'y arriverais. Je sortis donc de la salle et décollais pour revenir au dernier étage. Lorsque j'eus posé le pied et pénétré dans la pièce, Aimy s'approcha les mains à hauteur des hanches.

- Ha, ben tout de même, tu en as mis du temps.

Je passais à côté d'elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Comment ça ? Demandais-je en croquant dans une pomme que je venais de lui piquer.

- Ça fait trois jours que tu t'entraîne.

Je manquais de m'étouffer. trois jours ? J'avais pourtant l'impression de n'y avoir consacré que cinq heures.

- Je ne peux pas être resté trois jours ici, pas déjà. Mes amis vont s'inquiéter de voir que je ne reviens pas.

- Tes amis vont bien, dis mon père en entrant dans la pièce. Il est temps que l'on discute de ton passé, maintenant que tu as prouvé ton acharnement pour la maîtrise. Il avait vraiment l'air énervé.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et m'enjoignit de me mettre face à lui.

- Je te demanderai de ne pas m'interrompre.

J'acceptais sa requête et m'assis en silence.

- Bien alors, pour commencer, tu as toujours vécus dans ce royaume, tu as toujours eu tout ce dont tu avais besoin pour grandir et te cultiver. Seulement, un beau jour, peu après tes 16 ans, tu as commencer à manifester des tendances étranges suite à certaines discussions. Lorsqu'on te mettait en colère ou que l'on te rendait triste, tu déclenchais les éléments sans pouvoir les contrôler.

Ça, je ne pouvais pas le nier, je l'avais déjà constaté à plusieurs reprises.

- Ensuite, continua-t-il, tu as , suite à ces colères de plus en plus fréquentes, commencé à détruire de nombreux bâtiments, mettant ainsi la vie de mon peuple en danger. Ne sachant que faire, j'ai décidé de te placer sur terre, le temps de pouvoir réfléchir à comment régler le problème.

On m'avait donc éloigné parce que j'avais des instincts destructeur ? Personnellement ce n'est pas la réaction que j'aurais eus, mais bon, on ne discute pas le passé. J'imaginais que l'on aurait put me garder ici et essayer de contrôler mes capacités. Mais je songeais alors à ma famille et me dit que ce qu'il m'était arrivé était en fait mille fois mieux.

- Et pourquoi ne pas m'avoir récupéré pour décider de mon sort ?

Il sembla hésiter à me répondre.

- À vrai dire, il m'a semblé que te laissé là-bas, malgré le fait que ça me brisait le cœur, était une bonne idée. Au moins, tu ne souffrais pas, tu ne tuais personne, et tu ignorais même l'existence de tels pouvoirs. Tout du moins jusqu'à ce que tu rencontres ces sales loups.

Mon visage s'empourpra. Il avait prononcé le termes loups avec un tel dédain que cela me mis hors de moi.

- Ce sont ces loups qui ont pris soin de moi et qui m'aiment vraiment pour ce que je suis. Eux, même si je devenais à nouveau un destructeur, ne penseraient pas à m'éloigner d'eux. Ils essayeraient de résoudre le problème avec moi.

Je vis qu'il culpabilisait et m'en excusait. Après tout, il regrettait ce qu'il avait dut faire.

- Et donc ? L'invitais-je à continuer.

Donc, tu en sais assez pour aujourd'hui. Continue ton entraînement et tu en sauras peut-être davantage. Avant même que je puisse ouvrir la bouche, il était parti. Je laissais alors mon regard divaguer et vit que la sirène m'observait en riant. Lorsque je me relevais, elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se mis à jouer de la harpe.

-Je ne l'avais jamais entendue jouer pour personne, m'annonça Aimy qui venait d'apparaître comme par magie dans mon dos.

Cette musique était tout simplement magnifique. Je n'étais pas un grand fan de la harpe d'ordinaire, mais celle-ci avait quelque chose d'envoûtant. Alors que je fixais la harpiste, elle releva le regard vers moi et me fixa au plus profonds des yeux tout en continuant à jouer. Ses yeux d'un gris profond me semblait briller un petit peu plus à chaque note qu'elle jouait. Alors que j'essayais de percer la signification de son regard, je me retrouvait comme projeté en arrière. La violence de ce choc me fit bloquer ma respiration et fermer les yeux. Lorsque je les ré-ouvris, je n'étais plus dans la grande salle, mais je me retrouvais en terrain connus. J'étais au milieu de la clairière, sous les deux rocher. Alors que je baissais le regard, je distinguais les corps de Jake et Paul, allongé contre moi en train de dormir paisiblement. Seth était également présent, il discutait en dessous du chêne avec Sam et Émilie. À vrai dire, toute la famille était là. C'était comme si je n'avais jamais disparu. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations et ne semblait nullement déranger par le froid mordant qui régnait sur la scène. je levais alors les yeux en direction du ciel. « Alors tout cela n'était qu'un rêve » Me dis-je. « Mais depuis quand a-t-il commencé ? Tout ça semblait si réel... » Alors que je réfléchissais, je vis soudain la lune s'assombrir. Comme si elle se recouvrait de sang. Toute sa surface devenait d'un rouge éclatant. Je voulus réveiller et attirer l'attention de mes amis, mais je fus surpris de voir que lorsque je baissais le regard vers eux, ils avaient disparut. Je les cherchais, mais ne les voyais nulle part. Tous avaient disparut tandis que le froid de la scène grandissait. C'est alors que je l'aperçut. Elle était là, toujours à jouer de sa musique, au centre de l'étang. La sirène me souriait toujours et lorsqu'elle cligna des yeux, je fut de nouveau projeté en arrière, mais cette fois, je fut ramené dans la grande salle. Alors ce n'était pas réel ? Elle m'avait hypnotisé ? Leur pouvoir était vraiment incroyable. Aucun contacte n'était nécessaire. Je me mis alors à redouter ce qu'un simple baiser avait put faire à ces marins de légende qu'elles emportaient sous les flots. Je me redressais tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait de jouer. Apparemment la projection n'avait pas été que mentale.

-Alors qu'a tu vus ? Me demanda Aimy. Sa voix sembla résonner un millier de fois au centre de mon crâne avant que mon cerveau ne trouve la force de décrypter le sens de ces mots.

-Comment sais-tu que j'ai vu quelque chose ? Demandais-je tout en me frottant les tempes pour amoindrir la douleur.

- Ho, je t'en prie, je vis chaque jour avec cette sirène, tu n'es pas le premier homme qu'elle hypnotise. Tu es juste le premier pour qui elle utilise sa harpe.

Je tournais alors mon regard vers la sirène qui s'était mise à jouer avec ses cheveux sans nous prêter aucune importance.

- J'ai vu ma famille, mais c'était étrange, je ne saurais dire si ...

Je fus couper par une femme qui entra dans la pièce. Contrairement à tout les autres membres de la société, ses ailes n'étaient pas déployée. En revanche elle portait une armure au centre de laquelle étincelait un rubis magnifique.

- Maître Vesperi, dit-elle en s'agenouillant.

Décidément, me faire appeler de la sorte me faisait très bizarre. Je me décidais tout de même à répondre.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

-Votre père me fait savoir que vous maîtrisez parfaitement l'élément du feu, amis avez du mal avec les autres éléments.

-Comment sait-il cela ? Demandais-je étonné.

- Le maître a regardé les vidéos de surveillance.

Je ne pensais même pas que ce genre de chose existait dans ce monde, mais après tout, pourquoi pas.

- Alors ? Demandais-je. Quelle est la raison de ta venue et qui es-tu ?

La femme se redressa alors et je put enfin voir son visage. À côté de sa beauté, Lena n'était absolument rien. Mais étrangement, une telle beauté me laissa sous le choc sans me subjuguer. Quelque chose était trop parfait dans ses traits, comme si plus aucune part d'humanité ne faisait partie d'elle. Lena gagnait sur ce point .

- Je m'appelle Méganne, dit-elle en s'inclinant, un bras en travers du torse. Je suis la cinquième garde de la famille royale. Je suis ici pour vous former à l'art de la maîtrise.

- Parfait, quand commence mon entraînement, demandais-je impatient d'en finir pour pouvoir au plus vite retrouvé les miens.

-Aussi tôt que vous en aurez décidé.

-Commençons dès maintenant dans ce cas.

À peine eus-je finis ma phrase que déjà, je me retrouvais dans la salle d'entraînement. Avait-elle pratiqué la téléportation ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais il en est que lorsque je revins à la réalité, je la vis, agenouillée devant le cristal. Elle priait. Lorsque finalement elle se tut, elle ôta le rubis de son armure et l'apposa sur le cristal qui se colora du même rouge intense. C'est alors qu'il se mit à vibrer tandis qu'elle remettait sa pierre en place. Lentement, le cristal vibra et s'éleva en tournant sur lui même. C'est alors que plusieurs formes bleues claires en jaillirent et vinrent tourner autour de moi. Était- ce les esprits dont parlait Aimy ? Le cristal tournait de plus en plus vite, je n'en distinguais même plus les bords. Les formes qui me tournait autour finirent par me toucher à différents endroits, tel le haut de mon crâne, au centre de mes sourcils, au niveau de mon nombril... Je ne comprenais vraiment pas le but de tout cela, mais il est vrai que ce toucher était agréable et fortement énergisant. C'est alors qu'elles réintégrèrent le cristal qui se stoppa net et retrouva sa couleur d'origine tout en retombant sur son socle.

- Bien, vous êtes prêt, dit Méganne. Nous allons commencer par l'eau. Je vais vous demander de vous asseoir à son bord et d'essayer de la faire sortir de son lit et tourner autour de vous. Une fois que vous aurez réussis, vous devrez l'envoyez sur ma main et la congeler. Nous n'arrêterons pas avant que vous n'y parveniez.

Tout cela me semblait un petit peu excessif pour un premier entraînement, mais je suppose qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Je me dirigeais donc vers l'une des rivière et m'assis à son bord. J'essayais donc de réaliser l'exercice demandé, mais ne réussis de prime abord qu'à déclencher la pluie dans la salle. Je me mis à rire, mais m'en abstins finalement lorsque je vis le regard sévère de Méganne. Je me remis donc à travailler, parvenant à élever l'eau après au moins 3 heures d'effort.

- Très bien, maintenant, essayez de congeler ma main s'il vous plaît.

Trois heures supplémentaires furent nécessaire pour que j'y parvienne. Je voulus recommencer pour me perfectionner, mais elle m'arrêta.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Grâce au cristal, si vous y parvenez une fois, vous y parviendrez toujours.

Au moins une bonne nouvelle. Je passais donc à l'exercice suivant : la terre.

-Très bien, vous allez vous asseoir sur ce sol et essayer de le faire vibre, d'en arracher un morceau, puis de le lancer quelque part.

Je m'assis donc à l'endroit désigner, apposait mes mains au sol ( un contacte physique aiderait peut-être ) et me concentrais sur les vibrations qu'il émettait. Je les percevait parfaitement, mais ne pensait pas pouvoir leur imposer ma volonté. C'est alors que j'eus une idée, ne pas l'imposer mais plutôt essayer d'amplifier les vibrations déjà existantes. C'est alors que je sentis tout le sol trembler tel un tremblement de terre localisé. J'essayais donc de me concentrer sur une zone particulière afin d'en détacher un morceau bien précis. Ce qui arriva avec une facilité qui me déconcerta et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, j'envoyais valser le morceau de pirre loin de moi afin qu'il s'écrase dans l'une des rivière. Très satisfait de ma performance, je me dressais d'un bond. Je maîtrisais le feu, l'eau et la terre. Il ne restait plus que l'air et les plantes. Je me tournais alors vers Méganne.

-Très bien, il ne te reste plus que l'air, me dit-elle.

- Euh, et pour ce qui est des plantes ? Demandais-je circonspect.

-Apparemment tu te débrouille déjà très bien dans ce domaine, me dit-elle tout en regardant mon arc à flèche dans mon dos.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu tort, je l'avais fabriqué avec plus ou moins de facilité. Je me dirigeais donc vers les pantins de bois, la mine renfrognée. Depuis que j'avais commencé à développer mes capacités, j'avais toujours eu des difficultés avec l'air. Et je me doutais que aujourd'hui ne ferait sans doute pas exception à la règle. Alors que j'arrivais au centre des pantins, j'attendis sa directive. La réponse que j'obtins me déconcerta.

- Faîtes ce qu'il vous semble. Me dit-elle

- Je ne comprends pas.

- L'air est l'élément de la liberté, je ne peux pas vous imposer un exercice afin de le contrôler, je suis juste la pour vous protéger si quelque chose dérape.

Je me mit donc en place et fermais les yeux. Je devais me laisser porter par mon intuition, rien de plus simple. Je me mis donc à penser à une musique, essayant d'en faire résonner l'air dans ma tête. Une fois que la mélodie résonnait comme il le fallait, je me mis simplement à danser comme le faisait Aimy, laissant mes gestes être dicté directement par le rythme. La seule pensée que je m'efforçais d'avoir était qu'à chaque mouvement, l'air suivait mes membres. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je fut surpris du résultat. Toute la salle était emplie d'une bourrasque violente qui faisait danser les pantins de bois, faisait vibrer les branches des arbres et éraflait la surface de l'eau. Même le feu présent dans les jarres s'était éteint tandis que certaines vacillaient dangereusement. C'est alors que je me stoppai et que la tempête cessa de même. Je fit face à mon enseignante.

- Je pense que vous êtes prêt, maître.

- Merci Méganne.

À peine l'eus-je remercier, que déjà elle avait disparu dans un volute de fumée blanche. Je sortis donc de la salle, non sans avoir ré-allumer les jarres et remis le rocher à sa place. Lorsque je fus dehors, je n'eus pas le courage de remonter directement dans la grande salle, je me décidais donc à marcher au travers de quelque rues afin d'observer les gens de la ville. Apparemment, cela ne devait pas arriver si souvent que la famille royale se déplace ainsi au vu du regard que certains me lançaient. Au fur et à mesure de ma marche, je saluais plusieurs statues, discutais avec plusieurs curieux qui voulaient s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de moi. Alors que je tournais au détour d'une ruelle, j'atterris sur une place où se trouvait un attroupement. Je décidais alors de me mettre en hauteur afin de voir ce qui les préoccupaient. Je m'assis donc sur le rebord d'une corniche et observais la scène. Une jeune femme se tenait au centre de la foule et était en train de danser. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne parvenait pas à entendre la musique et cela me désolais. C'est alors que j'eus une idée. La musique est une vibration, alors si j'utilise le sol, peut-être parviendrais-je à la percevoir. J'apposais donc mes mains et en effet, la musique se mit à retentir avec force. J'en percevait les battements réguliers, la force du chœur qui chantait, la douceur de la flûte, la tendresse du violon. C'est alors que je perçus une autre vibration. Je voyais la fille danser mais en même temps je la sentais à chaque fois qu'elle effleurait délicatement le sol. Ce spectacle ajouté à ces sensations étaient magnifiques. Je ne voulais pas qu'il prenne fin, mais je dus m'y résoudre lorsque je vis la jeune fille replier ses affaires et partir dans la direction opposée de ses amis. C'est alors que je me décidais à descendre de mon perchoir. J'atterris juste devant elle, ce qui la fit sursauter.

-C'était vraiment magnifique, dis-je.

- Merci, me dit-elle. Elle ne sembla pas me reconnaître et s'éloigna en vitesse. C'est étonnant comme parfois, ne pas être reconnus peut-être agréable. Je me décidais donc à rentrer afin de pouvoir en savoir un petit peu plus sur mon passé, maintenant que j'avais achevé mon entraînement. Il fallait également que je puisse savoir depuis combien de temps j'étais ici. Un chose était sûre cependant, mes amis me manquaient terriblement. J'espérais que tout allais pour le mieux pour eux.

Une fois de retour dans la grande salle, je découvris mon soit-disant père en train de discuter avec Célestia.

- Allons, tu ne vas pas me faire la tête éternellement tout de même ?

Il n'obtins en guise de réponse qu'une langue de la part de la créature aquatique.

-Très bien, reste sur tes positions, je resterais sur les miennes. Sale bête.

Je fus étonné de la façon dont il s'adressait à cette pauvre créature, réduite à nager derrière du verre. Je le pensais plus respectueux, mais après tout, je ne le connaissais pas, que pouvais-je en savoir ?

- Père ? L'appelais-je.

- Ha, tu as terminé ton entraînement Logan ?

- Oui, Méganne m'a bien aidé sur ce point.

- Je suppose que maintenant tu aimerais discuter de ce que tu ignores encore.

- En effet, j'aurais aimé savoir si...

Je fus couper par un soldat qui entra en trombe dans la salle et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Il se dressa d'un bond, remerciant le soldat et lui intima de faire sonner la cloche.

Lorsque le soldat sortit, j'entendis un son de cloche très puissant jaillir du sol. Sans doute celle-ci se trouvait au centre du bâtiments où je me trouvait. Le son produit une telle vibration que toute la pièce trembla. La sirène, elle-même, se boucha les oreilles, l'eau amplifiant le son. Décidémment, elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance de se trouver ici.

Lorsque le sol cessa de trembler, je vis qu'une grande sphère descendait du centre de la pièce.

J'aurais juré qu'il s'agissait de la boule de la chamane. J'en aurais mis ma main au feu. Bien sur, il s'agissait du modèle au-dessus, puisque celle-ci faisait trois fois ma taille.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je.

- Un problème sur terre.

- Quel genre de problème ?

- Tu sais que nous devons veiller à l'équilibre ?

J'aquiescais

- Eh bien, lorsqu'une guerre éclate, il faut qu'elle ait été programmée par nous dans le but de maintenir cette équilibre. Cependant, ici, une guerre vient d'éclater et aucun de nous n'en est responsables.

Alors que je plongeais mon regard dans la sphère, mon souffle se bloqua. Ma famille, ma meute se tenait au centre de l'écran, un air de défis sur le visage. La sphère changea alors et la famille Cullen apparut, le même air résigné sur leurs visages de glaces reflétant la faible lumière du crépuscule perçant à travers de gros nuages. Alors que je m'attendait à avoir une vue globale de ce qu'il se passait, un troisième clan apparut, mais celui-ci était caché au sein des arbres, ne se dévoilant pas au grand jour. Termes plutôt ironique puisque les nuages se mirent à déverser tout leur contenus et cachaient ainsi la lueur du jour, leur permettant finalement de bouger. Il s'agissait des succubes et des incubes. Le plan général apparut alors. Un grande plaine où se trouvaient les deux armées qui se faisaient face, le clan des démons se cachant pour observer la scène. Les loups se transformèrent en hurlant toute leur rage. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi allaient-ils s'affronter ? Je n'eus pas le temps de poser la question que déjà mon roi me répondit.

- Les loups pensent que les vampires ont fait en sortes de briser le traiter et de blesser Seth afin de te détruire puisque tu représentais une menace pour eux de par ta race.

J'aquiescais.

- Les vampires, quand à eux, pensent que ta simple présence pourrait les détruire si jamais l'un des loups le décidaient. Ils profitent donc de ton absence pour régler le problème. De plus, un incube aurait manipuler l'une des vampires afin de leur faire croire à la véracité de ta menace.

- Comment ca ? Pourquoi un incube aurait-il fait ça ? Je n'en ai jamais fréquenté.

C'est alors que me revint les paroles de Lena à propos de ce qu'il se passerait si l'on se fréquentait.

C'est pour cela qu'ils étaient là ? Pour assister au spectacle de leur vengeance pour le simple fait qu'une des leur soit tombées plus ou moins amoureuse d'un simple humain, si l'on peut dire.

- Il faut que je retourne sur terre pour les en empêcher, dis-je en me tournant vers mon père.

Celui-ci, l'air grave, ne me regarda pas et se dirigea vers la terrasse. Aimy, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là et dont je n'avais pas remarqué la présence, me pris la main et nous nous dirigeâmes à la suite du roi. Lorsque j'arrivais à ses côtés, je vis que la place était noire de monde. Toute la cité s'y était réunies, suite au son de la cloche sans doute. Mon père gouvernait la foule d'un regard froid et calculateur, ne sachant que faire.

- Père je t'en prie, laisse moi y retourner, je peux arranger les choses.

- Ils nous ont défiés, ils méritent de payer le prix. Ils savent pertinemment qu'ils ne peuvent se détruire sans notre accord.

- Cette loi est stupide. M'écriais-je

Il tourna son regard froid vers moi ce qui me donna un frisson.

- Aucun peuple ne devrait demander de permission pour la destruction. Celle-ci ne devrait même pas exister.

- Ce sont nos principes Logan et nous devons nous y plier. Ces règles sont gravées dans notre sang.

Un homme s'approcha de mon père et lui demanda :

- Maître, quels sont vos ordres ?

Mon père ferma les yeux et sembla réfléchir profondément à la question, même si son avis était déjà pris.

- Père, ce sont mes amis. Dis-je en désespoir de cause.

Il rouvrit les yeux et j'y vis sa décision. Je lui agrippais le bras.

- Père, non, je vous en supplie...

D'un geste, il se dégagea et s'adressa à la foule. Sa voix, amplifiée par le vent, résonna à travers toute la citée tel un son de cloche lugubre.

- Quel la pierre se réveille, C'est la guerre.

Un chant se fit entendre, venant de partout en ville, les tambours battants un rythme guerrier, je vis au loin les statues se dégager de leur socle et se rassembler au centre des rues. Elles marchaient toutes au même rythme, et tapaient de leurs glaives sur leur bouclier à chaque pas. Une véritable armée se dessinait peu à peu. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse y avoir autant de statues dans cette ville, ni même qu'elles soit en fait une arme de guerre. La vision de ces soldats de pierre me fit froid dans le dos, je ne pouvais imaginer que ce serait elles qui frapperaient mes se dirigeaient vers le pont, grossissant l'armée au fur et à mesure des carrefours. Bientôt, je n'arrivais plus à discerner de soldat statues en particulier tellement leur nombre fut important. Toutes se dirigeaient vers l'îlot où j'étais apparut. Elles se dirigeaient vers le champ de bataille, vers mes amis, vers ma famille.


	14. Chapter 13 - L'affrontement

Inéluctablement, elles avançaient. De là où j'étais, il m'était impossible de les devancer et ce même si je m'élançais dans les airs à toute vitesse. Depuis cette hauteur, je voyais la dernière statue sur le pont, celle là même qui m'avait offert son carquois, se dégager de son socle et sauter à terre, rejoignant l'armée immense. Désormais, elle devait sans doute compter au moins un millier de protagonistes, ce qui me déclencha un frisson incontrôlable dans tout le corps.

Je voulus détourner les yeux de cette scène, mais la peur et l'admiration se mêlant dans un subtil mélange, je ne pus m'y résigner. La dernière statue rejoignit finalement les rangs et pris place au centre de l'île. C'est alors que rien ne se passa. Pas de lumière pour indiquer une téléportation, pas d'éclair faisant disparaître l'armée, pas de vague géantes les emportant au loin. Seul le silence régnait, que ce soit sur l'île, dans la ville ou dans le bâtiment où je me trouvais. Un silence de mort régnait en maître sur cet instant. Je finis par réussir à détourner les yeux des statues inertes et cherchais à les poser sur l'homme qui me servait de figure de père, mais mon regard ne rencontrait que le mur du bâtiment. Il avait disparut. Je me tournais alors vers Aimy et la trouvais. Elle se tenait face à la rambarde, les lèvres pincées, le regard perdu, ses mains triturant le bas de sa jupe.

- Aimy ? Tentais-je de l'aborder.

- C'est la guerre... Il l'a dit... Nous ... Nous sommes en guerre... Dit-elle, ayant apparemment du mal à respirer.

Je l'attrapais alors par les épaules, la forçant par la même à me fixer dans les yeux. Je tentais de laisser paraître mes émotions les plus fortes afin de la convaincre. Je me concentrais alors sur ma colère contre cet homme qui déclarait la guerre à ma vraie famille, ma peur de l'avenir indécis, mon inquiétude pour les miens. Chacune de mes émotions devait transparaître sur mon visage puisque Aimy sembla revenir peu à peu à ses esprits, me fixant chaque seconde un peu plus de ses yeux émeraude.

- Aimy, je dois savoir, comment est-ce que je peux retourner dans mon monde ?

- C'est ici ton monde. Me dit-elle, l'air soudainement contrariée

- Ce n 'est pas ce que je te demande. Répondis-je, un brin de colère et d'impatience faisant légèrement vibrer ma voix.

- Il y a un moyen, mais il est plutôt risqué, prononça-t-elle en détournant le regard.

- Lequel ? Demandais-je tout en la secouant légèrement.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de me répondre qu'un bruit familier attira mon oreille : Un bruissement d'aile. Alors que je me retournais vers la source du bruit, une ombre passa devant moi, et s'éleva haut dans le ciel, bientôt rejointe par des centaines et des centaines d'autre. Lorsque je baissais les yeux sur la grand place, je vis que la foule était en train de s'envoler et de rejoindre les cieux.

La première ombre ne pouvait être que le souverain de cette citée. Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient, je n'en avait cure, je devais sauver les miens. Je me retournais donc vers ma filleule.

- Alors ? Re-demandais-je.

- Tu dois faire un contrat avec Célestia, la sirène.

Je me redressais.

- Quel genre de contrat ?

- Ça ne dépend que d'elle. Elle peut te priver de ta vie tout comme elle peut te demander un panier d'huître par semaine.

J'espérais sincèrement qu'il s'agirait plutôt de la seconde solution car mourir n'était vraiment pas dans mon programme immédiat. Sans plus m'occuper de ce que me racontait Aimy, apparemment partie dans l'un de ces contes de fées où les sirènes passent pour des créatures diaboliques.

Je rentrais dans le salon et vis Célestia en train de jouer avec des cailloux au fond de son aquarium, essayant, semblait-il, de les faire tenir en équilibre. Je me rapprochais du carreau et posais ma main sur celui-ci. Ma main passa au travers, me laissant la main et l'avant-bras trempé. Je me reculais promptement. La sirène, attirée par le mouvement redressa les yeux et me fixa. Apparemment, l'eau tenait d'elle-même. Je ne devais pas m'en étonner au vu du monde où je me trouvais, mais cela me laissa tout de même béat quelques instants, le temps pour elle de se redresser et s'approcher de la limite aquatique. N'ayant pas de temps à perdre, je me ressaisis et la fixait à travers cette surface. Son regard rencontra le mien et je compris pourquoi les marins des légendes étaient prêts à se damner pour recevoir un simple baiser de leur part. Je dut requérir à toute ma volonté pour enfin pouvoir formuler ce pourquoi j'étais venus la solliciter. Me voir ainsi peiner la fit rire.

- Écoute, je n'y connais rien en sirène. À vrai dire, jusqu'il y a peu, je pensais que vous n'étiez que des créatures de légendes dans des contes pour enfants.

Elle prit un air faussement offusquée et se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux. Je continuais malgré tout.

- J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide, il faut que je retournes dans mon monde pour ma famille. Aimy m'a parlé d'un contrat.

Ce dernier mot lui mit la puce à l'oreille et elle se pencha en avant, m'indiquant par la même qu'elle m'écoutait. Faisant tourner sa main dans l'eau, elle m'invita à continuer.

- je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, dis-je en m'emportant doucement. Je te demande ton aide pour retourner dans mon monde sauver ma famille et ce quel qu'en soit le prix.

Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur son visage déjà rayonnant. Je déglutis bruyamment, réalisant ce que je venait de dire. Elle se mit à nager en tous sens, remontant à la surface, redescendant aussi vivement, plongea derrière les rochers décorant son habitat, faisant de grand cercle. Alors qu'elle passait entre deux rocher, elle fit soudain demi-tour et attrapa un grand livre au passage. Celui-ci semblait ne pas être touché par l'eau et la repoussait. Elle se mit à le feuilleter à toute vitesse, sachant apparemment ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle se stoppa finalement à une page, plus ou moins au centre du livre, en lu quelque passage à voix inaudible et le referma vivement. Elle se contenta de le jeter en arrière et se rapprocha de moi, effleurant la paroi invisible nous séparant. Je la vis ouvrir la bouche. Allais-je enfin entendre sa voix ? En effet,ce fut la première fois de ma vie que j'entendis un son si pur, si parfait et tellement musical même si elle se contentait de parler.

- Pauvre petite âme perdue dans les méandres du destin, es-tu vraiment prêt à tout sacrifier pour ces humains ?

Elle jouait, je n'en croyait pas, elle était dans un rôle et s'en amusait. Après tout, elle avait le contrôle entier de la situation. Je me contentais donc d'acquiescer en fermant les yeux. Tout à coup, je la sentis me saisir les poignets et m'attirer vers elle. J'ouvris les yeux et me contentai d'avancer. Après tout, je n'avais plus la possibilité de reculer. C'était ça ou je perdais les personnes qui me tenaient le plus à cœur pour toujours. Un pas après l'autre, je finis par entrer dans l'ondée, retenant mon souffle. Chose inutile puisque Célestia me donna un coup dans le ventre, me forçant à ouvrir la bouche et inspirer. Une bulle s'était formée autour de mon nez et de ma bouche,. Cette bulle s'étendait à mon dos et formait une sorte de réserve d'oxygène entre mes ailes repliées. Je l'observais.

- Alors, que dois-je faire ?

- Tu es certain de tout faire pour sauver les tiens ?

J'aquiescais de manière un peu plus ferme, lui démontrant que je n'avait pas changer d'avis et que j'étais déterminé à faire ce qu'il fallait.

- Bien, tout ce que je veux...

Un stress immense s'empara de moi. L'instant fatidique allait survenir d'un instant à l'autre. Serait-ce les huîtres ou la lumière au bout du tunnel ?

- C'est un ami avec qui pouvoir chanter, acheva-t-elle avec un sourire.

Je redressais la tête en écarquillant les yeux.

- C'est tout ? Demandais-je, agréablement surpris.

- Et je veux vivre sur la terre, quand je t'ai hypnotisé, j'ai pus voir qui tu étais vraiment. C'est pour cela que je ne demande pas ta vie.

- Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, j'arrangerais ça. Dis-je dans un grand sourire. Finalement, la grande faucheuse devrait m'attendre encore un peu. Tu peux m'aider alors ?

Elle se rapprocha de moi, collant sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Ça risque de tourner, murmura-t-elle dans un soupir.

À peine avais-je eus le temps de comprendre ses paroles que déjà elle me chantonnait un air, toujours collée à mon épaule. Quelle voix magnifique, l'eau nous entourant jouant avec les notes, leur faisant écho, les amplifiant. Il en va sans dire que même le plus beau des discours ne pourrait égaliser une telle beauté musicale. Je fermais les yeux. Alors qu'elle poursuivait sa mélopée, elle commença à nager vers le haut, m'emportant avec elle. Dans une dernière note, elle me fit émergé et me posa, face contre terre. Je relevais la tête, mais tout était flou et tournait à une allure folle. Lorsque la terre se décida à ralentir son rythme, je distinguais enfin les environs. Je perçut une ombre immense, se projetant sur moi et autour de moi. Je me retournais et vis un saule immense. Le grand saule de notre clairière. J'étais de retour sur terre. Je le compris lorsque j'entendis le souffle du vent danser à travers ses feuillages. Je me retournais de nouveau et tombais nez à nez avec Célestia qui s'était hissée sur le bord et affairait ses mains à la confection d'un natte.

- Merci, dis-je en soupirant.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? Me demanda-t-elle. Il me semble que la situation est urgente. Regarde dans le ciel, me dit-elle en le désignant du doigt.

Je levais les yeux dans la-dite direction. Le ciel se couvrait peu à peu, mais là n'était pas le plus important. Ce qu'elle m'indiquait était la multitude de forme se faufilant entre ses nuages, flottant au-dessus du bois, se posant dans certains arbres ou même tournant en rond. Toutes regardaient dans une même direction, l'emplacement du combat. Je me hissais donc au bord et me mit à courir, mes habits collant à ma peau. Alors que je quittais ce lieu de paix, j'entendis la sirène entonner un chant vif, chaleureux et puissant. Elle chantait un hymne à la guerre. Intégrant cette mélodie, je me décidais à me transformer, sans pour autant m'arrêter. J'irais beaucoup plus vite ainsi et en effet. Je courais à toute allure, bondissant, arrachant le sol sous mes pattes. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

À travers le feuillage dense, je percevais quelques ombres se mouvant allègrement dans les airs, ce qui me fit accélérer la cadence tout en poussant un grognement. Le trajet me sembla interminable. Soudain, une lumière fit place aux ténèbres provoqué par les nuages et les arbres. J'arrivais au lieu du combat. Je débouchais en trombe hors du couvert de la forêt et me figeais. Tout les regards se posèrent sur moi. Chacun des clans m'observait, une expression différente sur le visage.

Une voix perça le silence pesant qui régnait depuis un moment sur cette endroit.

- Logan, hurla Seth, avançant dans ma direction.

Je m'apprêtais à le voir se jeter dans mes bras, mais il fut stopper au bout de quelque pas par Sam.

Je le comprenais, un tel élan d'affection pouvait être dangereux étant donné les circonstances.

Je décidais donc de me transformer en humain afin de pouvoir être compris de tous. Bien entendu je décidais de revêtir mes habits de Nakarian, autant les utiliser.

- Écoutez moi, tous. Dis-je en me tournant vers les quatre clans présent.

Les regards furent intrigués lorsque je posais les yeux vers la pénombre de la forêt en direction des démons ainsi que vers le ciel, en direction de mon peuple. Quoi de plus normal puisque apparemment, ils ne pouvaient les voir.

- Vous ne devez pas vous battre. Si vous engagez le combat, il n'y aura de vainqueur dans aucun des clans. Les Nakarians sont là, ils vous surveillent en ce moment même. Croyez-moi, avec ce que j'ai vu, aucun n'en réchappera, peu importe son camp.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau et avec lui, j'espérais voir apparaître le doute sur les visages mais seul ma famille en fit preuve. Les Cullen, eux, paraissaient plus déterminés que jamais. Qu'avait donc bien put leur raconter cet incube ?

Alors que je songeais à lui, je tournais le regard dans sa direction et fut attiré par un éclat brillant. Mon cerveau mit un temps à réaliser ce dont il s'agissait : Un couteau, posé contre sa main.

Qu'allait-il faire? C'est alors qu'une série d'idée me passa en tête. Un couteau, ça sert à couper. Si il se coupe, il va saigner. Lors d'une guerre, le sang coule toujours. Ne serait-ce pas un substitut au sang versé lors du combat ? C'était donc ça son plan ? Il voulait exterminer ma famille pour se venger de ma relation avec Lena et pour ça il avait arrangé cette guerre entre deux clans naturellement ennemis Ils en profiteraient ensuite pour se venger des Nakarians qui seraient affaiblis par le combat. Par instinct, je laissais mes ailes se déployer et m'élançais dans sa direction, espérant l'immobiliser à temps avant que le sang ne commence à perler. Malheureusement, je n'étais pas assez rapide. Alors que je traversais les airs, je vis la première goutte sortir de son corps et tomber en direction du sol. La seule réaction que j'eus, fut de pivoter sur moi-même afin de diriger mon regard vers le ciel et ainsi sur les Nakarians, dont la menace se faisait de plus en plus palpable au fur et à mesure de la course de cette minuscule goutte. Alors que j'apercevais mon sois-disant père, je le vis fondre à toute vitesse dans ma direction. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'écarter que déjà, son pied heurtait mes côtes et me fit m'écraser au sol, créant une traînée profonde d'une dizaine de centimètre.

Il était là, me dominant avec un air de vainqueur, je le vis porter la main à sa hanche et en sortir une conque dans laquelle il souffla. Le son me parut horrible, caverneux et interminable. Lorsque cette cacophonie cessa, un arbre de feu déchira le ciel et vient frapper le sol à une dizaine de mètre à peine de l'endroit où j'étais immobilisé, déployant un nuage épais de fumée brunâtre. Lorsque celle-ci se dissipa, je discernais l'armée de pierre se hisser du sol, difficilement, se formant sans doute à partir de la terre et de la pierre se trouvant ici.

Je tentais de me dégager, mais sa force était incommensurable, jamais je ne parviendrais à le faire bouger d'un seul millimètre. Je ne pouvais qu'observer la scène, les statues se déplaçant, se positionnant autour du champ de bataille, englobant les trois clans, forçant les démons à se dévoiler contre leur gré. Sans doute n'avaient-ils pas prévus d'être repéré. Alors que certains tentèrent de s'enfuir par les airs, une vive bourrasque les fit s'écraser violemment, face la première. L'incube responsable de tout ça, lançait des regards haineux de toute part, la majeure partie m'étant cependant destiné. C'est à cet instant que les Cullen semblèrent comprendre ce qui s'était réellement tramé jusqu'alors. Tandis que je tentais toujours de bouger, je vis ma famille se mettre à courir dans ma direction tout en mutant. Mais lorsque leur pattes eurent foulé le sol, ils furent immobiliser par des ronces, poussant à une vitesse hors du commun, leur lacérant les pattes et les faisant trébucher. Cette vue fit monter la colère qui grondait en moi depuis un moment déjà. Il fallait que je me libère. Mais comment ? C'est alors que je baissais les yeux et vis que moi aussi, j'étais ligoté au sol. C'est pour cela que je n'arrivais pas à bouger le moindre petit muscle. Malheureusement pour lui, je m'en étais aperçut et déjà je créais une étincelle d'un simple souffle. Très vite, je transformais cette simple petite lueur en un véritable brasier, prenant pour cible mon corps sans me brûler, me couvrant d'une couverture vivante bleutée. La chaleur et les brûlures engendrées forcèrent mon père à libérer son emprise, le feu s'occupant de détruire les plantes m'immobilisant. Lorsqu'elles furent assez faible, je m'en extirpais, les réduisant en miettes. Mon père, sous le coup de la surprise recula et par simple réflexe dégaina son glaive qui aussitôt s'enflamma. Ces flammes, d'un blanc si pur , produisirent une lumière qui m'aveugla un instant, me forçant à me couvrir les yeux. Lorsque je pus les ré-ouvrir, je fus face à une scène de pure épouvante. Il se tenait à cinq mètre de moi, debout, menaçant, le glaive pointé vers la gorge de Jacob. Le pauvre était pieds et poings liés par les ronces. Par la douleurs il l'avait forcé à redevenir humain et maintenant il le menaçait de mort.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Hurlais-je en direction de mon géniteur.

- Pour apprendre à ces humains qu'ils nous doivent respect et honneur, nous leur sommes supérieurs. Cependant, ils l'ont oubliés au cours des siècles. Jamais je n'aurais put rêver mieux pour enfin leur remémorer notre puissance. Et tout cela grâce à toi. T'expulser sur terre n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça en fait.

Comment pouvait-il oser proférer de tels propos ? Ainsi, lui aussi comme beaucoup de dirigeant avait été consommé par la soif de puissance. Perdre ainsi toute humanité, c'en était pitoyable. Jamais il n'aurait dut dire cela, mais surtout, jamais il n'aurait dut menacer Jake ou un quelconque membre de ma famille. Les flammes me recouvraient toujours, croissantes, dévorant peu à peu de petits morceaux de ma chair. Cette douleur était, je le savais, insoutenable mais ma rage m'empêchait de me concentrer sur autre chose que sur l'éclat du glaive, effleurant la gorge de mon frère. De l'autre côté du terrain, je distinguais ma famille qui se tordait en tout sens pour se libérer de ses liens, en vain, certains mordaient dans les ronces par pure désespoirs, d'autres hurlaient leur peine..

Soudain, l'épée bougea de quelque millimètre et un fin filet de sang commença à s'écouler. Alors comme ça un simple contact lui suffisait pour donner la mort? Quelle arme exceptionnelle ! Pas étonnant que ce soit un roi qui la possède. La simple vue du sang de Jacob s'écoulant me fit perdre le contrôle. La nature répondit à ma rage, comme si elle ne faisait qu'un avec mon être. Comme si le sang versé la contrariait elle-même. Une rafale d'éclair éclata , déchirant le ciel comme jamais cela ne s'était produit sur terre. Un vent meurtrier se mit à souffler, déracinant dés les premiers instants de grands arbres, faisant tomber des branches au sol, craquant sous leur propres poids. L'air tournait dans la plaine, créant une tornade qui fit s'ouvrir les nuages au-dessus de notre tête. De loin, certaines des statues disparurent, dévorée par le sol s'étant ouvert sous leur pieds dans un craquement sonore . La nature toute entière se rebellait contre cet acte des plus odieux.

Chaque clans observait la scène, les émotions se devinant sur chacun de leur visages, gouverné par la peur et la crainte. Chacun voulait agir , mais personne n'en avait la possibilité. C'est alors que survint l'impensable. Tandis que le ciel déversait sa colère sur la terre, la lame de mon père brilla dans les airs. D'un geste vengeur, il allait abattre son bras et percer le cœur de mon frère. Seul la nature pouvait nous venir en aide à ce stade des événements.

De pur désespoir, je hurlais, à genoux, en direction des cieux.

- Sauvez-le quoi qu'il en coûte !

C'est alors qu'un éclair d'un rouge éclatant, comme en réponse à ma prière, déchira le ciel, attirant vers lui tout les regards. Alors que je me noyait dans sa splendeur, une vive sensation de froid fit irruption au centre de ma poitrine. L'odeur du sang envahissant les lieux. Je baissais les yeux vers mon thorax. L'arme de mon père y était plantée, laissant le sang s'écouler autour d'elle. Malgré les flammes, une sensation glacée me gagna peu à peu. Pris de panique et de stupeur, mon père retira la lame dont le feu pris une couleur noir avant de s'éteindre définitivement. L'extraction n'eut pour effet que d'augmenter ma douleur et la sensation de froid. Cette image glaciale se propagea dans tout mon buste pour finir par refroidir chacun de mes membres, fibres par fibres. Inéluctablement, le froid gagnait du terrain. Le goût du sang envahissait peu à peu ma bouche. Je pouvais désormais sentir chaque fibres de mon être, où circulait encore ce liquide vital, cet essence de la vie. Je regardais aux alentours. Où donc était passé Jake ?

Alors que je le cherchais, je le vis, allongé au sol, à l'endroit exact où je me trouvais la minute précédente. L'éclair m'avait permis d'échanger ma place avec lui. Il était sauf, l'épée de mon père était souillée par le sang de l'un des siens et donc inutile. Il ne ferait plus de mal aux miens.

Je tentais de me redresser mais une giclée de sang sortit de ma bouche dans un hoquet douloureux. Je tombais à quatre pattes, recrachant un sang qui n'aurait jamais dut sortir. La douleur ne faisant qu'empirer, je me recroquevillais, mes mains agrippant dans un dernier soupir mon pendentif. Tout était si froid et si silencieux. Même la tempête frappait en silence.

Soudain, le temps sembla se figer. Plus rien ne bougeait, plus personne ne respirait, ni ne clignait des yeux. Le temps était suspendu. Au loin ,j 'aperçut la responsable. Finalement, elle m'aurait peut-être bien aujourd'hui. Je la rencontrais pour de vrai. Voici que se tenait devant moi la légendaire faucheuse. Peut-être m'emporterait-elle, mais au moins elle ne toucherait pas de si tôt à un des cheveux de ceux que j'aime.


	15. Chapter 14 - La mort

Plus elle s'approchait, plus je distinguais son apparence. Un visage de femme dont les yeux avaient été rendu aveugle par le temps écoulé, des cheveux long et noir comme la plus sombre des nuits, flottant par un vent inexistant. Ses mains, fine mais ferme maintenant sa légendaire faux, brillant de mille éclat, comme si la lumière ne pouvait être qu'attirée par sa lame. Son haut était constitué d'une simple armure médiévale s'achevant sur une longue robe rouge et noire, finissant en une traîne de plusieurs mètre. Dans son dos, battaient deux ailes constituées , semblait-il, d'un corps de démon mais recouvert de plumes d'anges. Son crane était décoré d'un sublime diadème dont un cristal violet venait s'échouer au centre de son front. Et comme pour rappeler son emprise sur le temps et donc la vie, un sablier au sable rouge comme le sang, pendait autour de son cou. Derrière elle, s'étendait une foule de spectre. Tous ne faisaient que la regarder, comme si il n'avait plus conscience de ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux ou même de se qu'il se passait devant eux. Tous la contemplait de leur regard vide et sans expression, attendant sans doute de passer de l'autre coté.

Elle s'avançait lentement, sûr d'elle, confiante et sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle devait faire.

Malgré le fait qu'elle était apparemment aveugle, elle me voyait parfaitement et me fixait au plus profond de mon âme. Cette pensée me rappela la vieille chamane. Elle s'approchait, gracieuse et délicate. Alors que je l'observais, je remarquais que ni elle, ni les spectres ne foulaient réellement le sol. Tous marchaient, mais aucun n'effleuraient la surface terrestre. Plus elle s'approchait, plus je m'attendait à sentir l'odeur si caractéristique de la mort, tel que les animaux peuvent la sentir, mais je fut surpris. L'odeur qui me parvint n'était ni nauséabonde, ni désagréable. Elle était entourée d'un parfum de rose si fort qu'il me semble que je m'étais écroulé au milieu de l'un de ces champs.

Désormais, elle était à cinq mètre de moi, la brume enveloppant ses pieds se répandit jusqu'à m'atteindre et avec elle, un froid encore plus mordant. Encore quelques pas et elle fut à mes côtés.

Elle s'agenouilla tandis que l'armée de défunt qui l'accompagnait se figea et baissait les yeux vers le sol. De sa main droite, elle relâcha son arme et la dirigea vers moi, la posant sous mon menton avec un léger sourire. Ce contact était glaciale. Je n'eus qu'une envie, c'était de rompre ce contact le plus vite possible. Mais je ne pouvais faire aucun geste, je ne pouvais qu'être immobile et subir, ce qui me dérangea profondément.

Je sentis une pression sous mon menton. Elle relevais la main. Mon corps inerte, se mit à suivre le mouvement. Elle me dirigeait, me contrôlais. Involontairement, je me retrouvais à genoux, la tête dirigée vers le ciel, mes mains pendant misérablement à côté de mes chevilles. Se remettant debout, elle se mit à rire. Ce ricanement était si cristallin qu'il fit disparaître toute forme humaine autour de moi. Il n'y avait plus d'armée, plus de Nakarians, plus de démons, plus de vampires, mais surtout, ma famille avait disparut. Je ne voyais plus Jacob, ni Paul, ni Seth. Aucun de mes amis n'étaient présent. J'étais seul face à elle. À cette pensée, une larme s'écoula le long de ma joue. Larme qu'elle s'empressa de ramasser du bout de son index. D'un geste délicat, elle ouvrit son sablier et y fit tomber ma larme. Le sable prit une coloration bleutée avant de redevenir rouge. Son regard quitta son sablier et vint se poser sur moi, son sourire s'étendant encore.

Elle inclina la tête sur le côté et se mit à faire glisser sa main sur sa lame, laissant une trace brillante là où ses doigts entraient en contact avec le métal. Alors que je fixais cette lame, je la vit se transformer. Le métal, brillant, se mit à vibrer dans une courte mélodie. La lumière devint si forte qu'elle m'aveugla, mais il était impossible pour moi de fermer les yeux. Je devais donc subir cette lumière qui m'ôta la vue de longues secondes. Ou peut-être était-ce plus ? Lorsque je pus de nouveau discerner tout ce qui était aux alentours, je vis que la lame était maintenant fait d'un cristal d'un bleu éclatant, le plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu. J'aurais juré que c'était du saphir .

- Finement observé, me dit la mort, c'est effectivement du saphir.

Sa voix était douce, toujours aussi cristalline. Elle en était presque mélodieuse. Sa réaction me fit enfin penser qu'elle pouvait entendre mes pensées. Quoi de plus logique puisqu'elle est chargée de transporter les âmes des défunts dans l'autre monde et ce depuis l'aube des temps.

- Effectivement, une tâche interminable à vraie dire.

Est ce que je pouvais parler directement ? Je n'aimais vraiment pas les conversations à sens unique telle celle-ci. Je tentais ma chance et ouvrais la bouche, mais tout ce qui en sortit fut un long râle.

Je devrais donc me contenter des conversations mentale. Mais que dire face à elle ? Lui demander si il y avait effectivement quelque chose derrière elle ? Question stupide puisque je voyais effectivement la foule l'accompagnant. Lui demander ce qui m'attendait derrière l'autre côté, elle me répondrait sûrement que je n'avais qu'à attendre encore quelque instant pour le savoir. En fait, je n'avais rien à lui dire.

- Si tu n'as rien à me dire, dans ce cas, écoute-moi. Me dit-elle en se reculant légèrement. Tu n'imagines pas depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment.

- « Lequel ? Me tuer ? » Demandais-je.

- Bien sur que non, tu n'es qu'un simple Humain parmi tant d'autre. Non, ce que j'attends depuis si longtemps, c'est de pouvoir enfin récolter l'âme d'un Nakarian.

- « Pourquoi ? N'as-tu jamais eu l'occasion de t'occuper de l'un d'entre nous ? »

- Plus depuis que ton père est au pouvoir. Et quel délice, je me chargerais en premier lieu de son fils. Après, viendra son tour.

Son sourire étincelait de toute part. Effectivement, elle avait dut attendre cet instant un long moment pour avoir un tel désire.

- « Pourquoi ? Que t'a-t-il fait ? »

- Ce qu'il m'a fait ? Il m'a dupée. Et tu sais sans doute que l'on ne me trompe pas si facilement.

J'avais envie de connaître l'histoire, mais ma crainte de la mettre en colère me fit taire.

- Peut-être veux tu savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Toi qui es le premier concerné ?

- « Le premier concerné ? Comment ça ? »

elle se mit à jouer avec son sablier, le contemplant, le faisant tourner tout en réfléchissant.

- C'est à cause de toi que ton père a dut faire un marché avec moi. Si il n'avait pas dut t'envoyer sur la terre, parmi les mortels, jamais je n'aurais eu à le rencontrer aussi tôt. Il est impensable qu'un immortel puisse vivre parmi les mortels. Alors il a décidé de m'invoquer, afin de conclure un pacte. Les seules fois où j'avais l'occasion de rencontrer les tiens, c'était lorsque l'un d'entre eux se donnait la mort. Dans ce cas je pouvais récupérer son âme. Chose assez improbable, tu en conviendras.

J'opinais mentalement.

- Cependant, il y a une autre règle, qui dit que si l'un d'entre vous tue l'un de ses congénères où un membre d'une autre race sans que cet acte ne soit justifié par l'ordre universel, alors dans ce cas je peut prendre les deux pauvres âmes concernées.

- « quel est cet ordre universel ? »

- À ton avis ? Penses-tu vraiment que je puisse en parler ou même te confier ce secret ? Tu n'es pas prêt à entendre cela, tu es encore beaucoup trop jeune pour même pouvoir le comprendre.

Je ne m'obstinais pas plus, elle ne voulais rien me dire, tant pis, je me passerais bien de cette infos.

- Lorsque ton père est venu me trouver, il était en peine et ne savait que faire pour te placer là-bas. C'est alors qu'à été établi un contrat entre nous. Il était accepté que tu te rendes sur terre afin d'y vivre parmi les humains sans qu'ils ne puisse se rendre compte de ton caractère surnaturel et de te trouver immédiatement. En échange de quoi, chaque année, ton père devait sacrifier l'un des membre de son peuple grâce à une épée que je lui offrirais. Cette épée ne pourrait servir qu'à cet usage unique car c'est elle qui me servait à vous emporter. Lorsque je t'ai octroyé la vie, il a disparut avec mon épée et jamais je n'ai reçut la moindre âme. Ne pouvant te reprendre la vie par ton statut de Nakarian, j'étais piégée. Jamais plus je ne pourrais prendre la vie d'un Nakarian

Plus elle m'expliquait son récit, plus ses traits se tiraient et un rictus de colère grandissais sur son visage.

- J'avais perdu mon épée pour rien. Depuis ce jour, j'ai juré que je lui ferait payé son insolence vis-à-vis de moi. Et ce jour est enfin venu.

Un air de victoire remplaça la colère.

- Non seulement je vais pouvoir emporter son âme, mais je vais également pouvoir m'occuper de son fils, à cause de qui tout cela est survenu.

D'un air sadique et menaçant, elle rapprocha son visage de moi.

- Veux-tu savoir ce que cela fait de mourir ?

- « Euh non, pas vraiment, j'aimerais éviter. » Répondis-je involontairement.

Elle éclata de rire. Tout en ramenant sa faux à côté d'elle.

- Tant pis, tu le verras par toi-même dans ce cas.

Alors qu'elle attrapait sa faux à deux main et l'élevait dans les airs, une vive lueur apparut sur la gauche. Je voulus tourner la tête et étonnamment, y parvins. Au centre de cette lumière plus qu'aveuglante se tenait une forme connue, J'en aurais mis ma main à couper. C'était Seth, dont les larmes coulaient à flot. Tenant son pendentif à deux main, il était agenouillé, le regard dirigé vers le sol. Il sanglotait. Lorsqu'il redressa son visage, son regard humide se posa sur moi. Et un air de surprise et de joie le saisirent. Ouvrant la bouche et équarcillant les yeux, il prononça mon nom :

- Logan!

L'entendre de nouveau me fit monter les larmes aux yeux, qui se mirent à couler, sans retenue.

Se redressant, il commença a s'approcher de moi, puis posa son regard sur la mort qui le regardait, menaçante. De peur, il relâcha son pendentif et disparut en même temps que la lumière émanant de son corps.

- « Qu'est ce que c'était ? » Demandais-je à la faucheuse, pensant qu'elle me donnerait la réponse.

- Je n'en ai que faire, répondit-elle. Cela n'a aucune importance.

De nouveau elle arma ses bras, je voulus fermer les yeux et le fis. Apparemment, voir Seth, m'avais quelque peu libéré de l'entrave qui m'assaillait. J'attendis la sensation de la lame, me tranchant la gorge ou même me coupant en deux, mais elle se faisait attendre. Enfin, un son me parvint. Un bruit de choc entre deux cristal. J'ouvris les yeux surpris. La première chose que je vis ne fut pas la mort, mais un dos, ou plus précisément plusieurs dos.

Je redressais la tête. Ce que je vis me fit un choc mes amis, ils étaient là. Il s'interposaient entre la mort et moi. Jake, le bras tendu, maintenait la lame de la faucheuse loin de moi. Paul et Seth, se tenant à ses côté, légèrement derrière lui, un bras écarté , l'autre ramené sur leur torse comme Jake. Lena , elle , se tenait derrière moi et m'enlaça lorsque je la remarquais. La faucheuse retira sa lame de rage.

- Retirez-vous pauvres mortels, il est à moi. Gronda-t-elle.

- Jamais, hurlèrent mes amis en cœur.

De nouveau les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Je l'essuyais du bras. Je pouvais de nouveau bouger. La présence de mes amis m'avait libéré de mon entrave. La faucheuse, de nouveau arma son bras, dans un geste plein de rage. Avant qu'elle ne l'abatte, je me précipitais devant Jake et m'interposais.

La lame fit un bruit cristallin lorsqu'elle toucha ma peau, mais elle fut vite repoussée, comme si elle était entrée en contact avec une matière extrêmement solide. La mort, de plus en plus en colère, frappa une fois, deux fois, trois fois, mais rien n'y fis. À chaque fois, le même son se faisait entendre et à chaque fois, elle était repoussée. Je voulus regarder mes amis mais mon regard se posa sur les spectres qui désormais nous observaient, le regard plein de joie.

La mort s'en aperçut également et pleine de rage, décolla, hurlant sa colère au ciel.

Tout à coup, son cri se stoppa net, elle baissa le regard, sourit légèrement et disparut, enveloppée dans ses ailes. L'armée des morts, se mit à tourner autour de nous, allant de plus en plus vite, ne formant plus qu'un immense nuage tourmenté par un vent violent. Lorsque ce nuage se dissipa, tout était redevenu normal, tout bougeait de nouveau, le ciel n'était plus couvert et la nuit régnaient en maître sur la plaine. Les armées étaient toujours présentes, mais toutes étaient agenouillées et confondues.

Soudain, je perçut à mes côtés un corps inanimé et sans vie. Le roi des Nakarians gisaient, l'épée de la mort plantée dans son corps. Cette vue ne m'inspira étrangement rien. Réfléchissant au bien ou au mal du fait de ne rien ressentir, je ne vis pas Seth qui se jetait dans mes bras, ni ma famille courir vers moi. Tous me touchaient, comme pour être certain que j'avais bien échapper au trépas.

Beaucoup pleuraient tandis qu'ils m'effleuraient. J'étais entouré de toute part, chacun tenait à manifester sa présence et me montrer à quel point ils étaient heureux que je réchappe de la mort. Lorsqu'ils me lâchèrent, j'aperçus au loin la chamane qui se rapprochait, souriante.

Cet expression sur son visage me sembla incongrue, mais bienvenue. Alors que je sondait la foule du regard, mon regard se posa sur Lena, seule représentante de son espèce. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que je l'observais, elle s'élança vers moi pour atterrir dans mes bras et blottir son visage au creux de mon épaule.

- j'ai eu si peur, me dit-elle dans un sanglot.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. La rassurais-je

Elle posa sa main sur mon torse, je grimaçais de douleur

- Je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave, après tout je n'en suis pas mort. Plaisantais-je.

Tandis que je riais légèrement, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et nous échangeâmes un long baiser. Ses lèvres portaient désormais le goût de la vie, du bonheur et de la joie. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, je remarquais que l'armée et le peuple des Nakarians se tenaient devant moi, un genou à terre, l'épée posée contre le front en signe de salut. Je me redressais difficilement, aidé par Lena, Jake et Paul. Une fois debout, un homme se redressa et s'approcha de moi. Dans ses mains, il tenait un fourreau de couleur bleue bandé de noir qu'il me tendit tout en s'inclinant. Je ne comprenais pas.

- Mon prince, dit-il .

Cette appellation me fit bizarre, mais elle était correcte en fin de compte.

- Notre roi est mort. C'est à vous de montez sur le trône. Voici l'épée qui vous a été désignée à votre naissance par les esprits.

Je tendis la main et effleurais le fourreau. Immédiatement, une sensation de chaleur et de puissance m'envahit. Il était certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quelle épée. Alors que je m'en saisissait et hissait le fourreau, la foule présente se mit à hurler de joie. Un frisson parcourut mon corps.

Tandis que l'aube pointait à l'horizon, réchauffant peu à peu mon corps et éloignant l'idée de la mort, je retirais l'épée de son enveloppe et la pointait en direction du ciel. La lame chantant tandis qu'elle sortait de son fourreau. La lumière se reflétant sur elle, le vent se levant, soufflant une brise légère sur la plaine. La foule hurla son bonheur lorsque je déployais mes ailes.

- Vive le Roi Logan. Longue vie au Roi Logan.

Je me retournais vers mes amis qui également s'agenouillèrent. Sans attendre qu'ils aient touché le sol, je les faisais se redresser. Il n'avaient pas à s'incliner devant moi. Après tout, c'est grâce à eux que j'étais en vie et grâce au lien qui nous unissaient. Je les pris dans mes bras, repliant mes ailes sur eux. Lorsque je les relâchais, une idée me parvint. Je ne voulais pas les laisser et partir dans l'autre monde où se trouvait mon trône. L'homme m'ayant offert l'épée dut s'en apercevoir car il s'approcha et ,une main sur mon épaule, me dit :

- Mon roi, vous n'êtes pas obligé de quitter les vôtre, vous pouvez tout aussi bien régnez ici bas. Par cette épée, vous saurez ce qu'il se passe dans notre monde.

Cette pensée me ravit.

Dans un dernier hurlement, la foule disparut, s'envolant dans les airs et disparaissant dans la lumière du soleil levant.

C'est alors que mon regard se posa sur le clan des vampires. D'un geste lent, Alice se détacha du groupe et s'approcha, l'air gênée. Lena, en signe de méfiance, me saisit par le bras.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. La chamane nous a expliqué ce qu'ils s'étaient passé entre toi et Lena, mais surtout pourquoi cet incube nous a manipulé. Ton amie nous a confirmé ses dire. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ma famille et moi on s'en veut. Je n'aurait jamais imaginé que ces créatures puissent exister, ni même nous manipuler.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je ne vous en veux pas. Après tout, vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce qu'il se passait.

- Allons nous restaurer le traité de paix ? S'enquit Carlisle qui s'était rapproché à son tour.

- Bien évidemment, dis-je en regardant dans la direction de Sam qui aquiesca avec un léger sourire.

Je tendis la main en signe d'accord, Carlisle la saisit de sa main glacée. L'accord était conclu, la paix était restaurée. Tout était enfin bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Désormais, je pouvais de nouveau vivre avec ma famille et nous n'aurions plus à craindre une quelconque attaque de la part des vampires.


	16. Epilogue

Je marchais depuis un moment en forêt, attendant que le soleil ne se lève. Je ne devais surtout pas en retard où elle en serait contrariée. Depuis qu'il en était convenu ainsi, je devais me rendre deux fois par semaine au lieu du saule pour retrouver Célestia. Deux séance de chant par semaine, ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose quand on pense à ce qui a été fait. Les mardi et Samedi matins, je devais me rendre au près d'elle, ma radio à la main pour que l'on chante sur les nouveaux tubes que je découvrais en surfant sur le net. Cette semaine, nous travaillions sur le nouveau morceau de Sam tsui et Megan Nicole : Locked out of heaven. Bien sur, ma voix ne faisait pas le poids face à une sirène, mais l'on aurait pas put rêver mieux comme professeur. J'arrivais un peu à l'avance, m'installais au pied du saule, sur la petite colline et enclenchais la radio en attendant son arrivée. À peine les premières notes jouées que déjà, elle jaillissait hors de l'eau, sa chevelure ruisselante retombant gracieusement sur ses épaules, un sourire au lèvre.

- Remet la au début, s'il te plaît. Me dit-elle.

J'appuyais sur le bouton « Replay » et la laissais entamer la chanson. Lorsque venait enfin mon tour de chanter. J'appliquais ses derniers conseils. Je me mis debout et laissait ma voix se déployer d'elle-même. Je n'aimais toujours pas m'entendre, mais au vu de son sourire, je devais avoir fait des progrès par rapport à notre premier cours. Nos voix se mélangeaient, au rythme de la musique et du vent soufflant dans les branches du grand arbre. Cet instant avait , comme à chaque fois, quelque chose de magique. Après tout, ce n'est pas si banale de chanter avec une sirène au milieu de la forêt. Lorsque le morceau s'acheva, je m'allongeais au sol, écoutant Célestia recommencer la musique de la semaine précédente sans la mélodie ( Within temptation- What have you done ). Sa voix était vraiment magnifique et je ne me lasserais jamais de l'entendre Chanter. C'est pourquoi, je me rendais toujours avec plaisir à nos séance. Lorsqu'elle eut achevé le dernier couplet, je restais là à discuter avec elle. Discutant des nouvelles de la semaine, de comment se passait mes cours. Oui car j'ai enfin pu reprendre les cours. Elle me demandait également souvent des nouvelles de Lena. En effet, désormais son rêve secret était de chanter une chanson dans la boîte de nuit dirigée par Lena. Ce projet était difficile mais pas forcément impossible. Je restais au près d'elle à alterner chant et discussion deux heure durant. Une fois ce temps passé, je la saluait et lui donnait rendez-vous la fois prochaine. Alors qu'elle replongeait dans la mare, apparemment agrandie par ses soins, je me mis en direction de la maison de Sam. Chemin faisant, je chantonnais la chanson de Sam Tsui. J'allais encore avoir une musique en tête toute la journée.

-Ça s'est bien passé apparemment, me dit une voix immédiatement reconnaissable.

Je me retournais et vis Jake marcher vers moi. J'aquiescais et lui fis la bise.

-Dis donc, me dit-il, tu ne m'as pas réveillé ce matin.

-Non, tu étais tellement mignon endormis, je n'ai pas voulu te déranger. Le taquinais-je.

-Tu vas chez Sam là ?

J'opinais du chef.

-Oui, il veut que je m'occupe du barbecue. Tu te charges des boissons ?

En réponse à ma question, il secoua son sac à dos, dans lequel s'entrechoquèrent des bouteilles.

-Génial, dis-je.

-Lena va nous rejoindre ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas trop vue cette semaine avec tout les problèmes qu'il y a eu dans son club.

-On verra bien.

-Et toi, tu penses que Paul va venir avec Rachel ? Demandais-je.

-Certainement, il ne savent pas se lâcher, mais une fois la nuit tombée, il ne se supporte plus.

-Je sais, il m'en parle à chaque fois que je dors chez lui.

-Toujours à parler de moi à ce que je vois, dit une voix derrière un arbre.

Paul sortit de sa cachette et nous rejoignis, nous faisant à tout deux la bise et nous enlaçant.

Lorsqu'il nous relâcha, il nous dit :

-Alors, écoutez les gars, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Jake.

D'un air hésitant, Paul ne dit rien.

-Que se passe-t-il Paul ? Demandais-je.

-C'est au sujet de Rachel.

-Ne me dis pas que... Commençais-je.

-Si, elle m'a laissé tombé cette nuit. Elle m'a appelé à trois heures du matin et a rompu.

-Merde, dis Jake, apparemment consterné par la nouvelle. Ça va allez ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, on est là et on va te changez les idées. Dis-je

-Merci, vous êtes des frères.

-Tu crois pas si bien dire, dis Jake. Au fait, pourquoi a-t-elle rompu ?

- Elle a simplement dit qu'elle avait envie de voir du monde. Répondit Paul.

- Bref, elle ne voulait pas en parler. Dis-je. Bon assez parler d'elle, concentrons nous sur la mission d'aujourd'hui: le barbecue.

Un sourire se dessina sur nos visage. D'un pas normal, nous reprîmes le chemin de la maison de Sam.

-Tu devais t'occuper de quoi toi ? Demanda Jake à Paul.

-De la musique, il voulait que j'amène tous mes cd.

-Fait voir. Dis-je enthousiaste.

Il me tendit son sac et fouillait la mine d'or. De nombreux artistes étaient présent et à peu près tout les styles musicaux que j'appréciais.

-Ça va être génial. Dis-je enthousiaste.

-Et toi ? Tu t'occupais de quoi Logan ?

-Je devrais m'occuper du barbecue. Dis-je.

Paul se frotta le ventre, tout en se délectant d'avance.

Nous arrivions finalement à destination. Le barbecue de brique étant construit à proximité de la pergola. Je rentrais chez Sam, le saluait ainsi que Émilie, toujours aussi radieuse. Je Pris cette dernière dans mes bras tout en lui souhaitant un bon et heureux anniversaire. Elle se mit à rire.

-Je ne fais pas trop vieille, rassures-moi.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. Tu fais toujours tes vingt ans, lui dis-je.

Elle se mit à rire tandis que j'embarquais la viande pour le barbecue. Alors que je commençais à faire cuire la viande, toute la famille arriva en même temps, comme alléché par l'odeur. Tous vinrent me saluer et s'assirent à la pergola, bientôt rejoint par Sam, Jake et Paul qui discutaient à voix basse. Émilie apporta les boissons, me servant le premier un mojito de sa préparation. Tandis que je savourais mon verre et discutait avec la famille, je vis au loin s'approcher Lena. Immédiatement, je laissais tomber mes grillades et me dirigeais vers elle. La saisissant au passage, je l'embrassais tendrement sur les lèvres, la joue et le cou.

Un sifflement de la par de Seth me fit revenir au monde réel. Je me remis alors derrière le barbecue tandis que ma moitié saluait tout le monde.

-Comment ça se passe à ton club, mon cœur ? Lui demandais-je lorsqu'elle m'eut rejoint.

-Ça va mieux, on a trouvé le responsable des vols et du début d'incendie.

-Ha et c'était qui ? Demanda Jake de la pergola tout en avalant la dernière gorgée de son verre.

-C'était le videur, lui répondit-elle.

-Non, c'est pas vrai ? Pas Marc ? Réagit Seth au quart de tour .

-Comment tu le connais ? Lui demandais-je suspicieux tout en faisant claquer ma pince dans sa direction.

Seth devint rouge et s'approcha pour ma chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Depuis un petit temps je vois une fille, Allison. Je l'ai rencontré dans cette boîte et Marc a accepté que j'y rentre malgré mon âge. Elle pense que j'ai 19 ans mais que je parait fort jeune. Alors depuis, je l'estime assez.

J'éclatais de rire. Alors c'était ça ? Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

-Bien joué, lui dis-je en lui tapant sur l'épaule, lui frottant les cheveux par la même occasion.

-Ne dis rien à personne s'il te plaît, il serait capable de venir pour me charrier.

Motus et bouche cousue, lui dis-je en scellant mes lèvres du petit doigt comme lui et moi le faisions depuis un petit temps quand nous avions un secret.

Lorsque les autres voyait ce signe, ils savaient que jamais je ne dirais ce dont il s'agissait.

La viande étant cuite, je la mis sur le plateau.

-Va t'asseoir mon cœur. J'arrive, dis-je en donnait un baiser sur la joue de Lena.

Tandis que j'amenais la viande à table, Paul mis un cd pour le repas. Il appuya sur le bouton et la musique de Taylor Swift – Sparks fly résonna dans l'air. Emilie voulut se lever pour servir, mais je lui appuyais sur l'épaule afin de la faire asseoir.

-Pas aujourd'hui Émilie, pour ton anniversaire tu ne fais rien.

Elle se résigna et se ré-assit, contente de pouvoir se reposer en ce jour. Tandis que je la servais, je levais les yeux vers la forêt. Au loin, une forme noir apparu, dotée d'aile de chauve-souris, les yeux brillant dans le noir. Après un temps de réflexion, je le reconnus. C'était l'incube qui nous avait causé tant de soucis. Je baissais les yeux, attiré par Émilie qui me réclamait un burger supplémentaire. Lorsque je les relevais, il avait disparut. J'aurais encore à faire à lui, j'en aurais mis ma main au feu. Mais pas maintenant, ni même dans les mois à venir. Aujourd'hui est un jour de fête. Je me servis finalement et m'assis à ma place entre Jake et Lena, face à Paul et Seth. La musique de Taylor Swift résonnant toujours. Me servant de toutes les sortes de viandes, comme les autres garçons de la table. J'imaginais la scène vue de l'extérieur . Cette idée me plut. Enfin tout était calme, Chacun avait sa place dans la famille, tous, nous étions bien les uns avec les autres.

_**Fin ?**_


	17. Note1

Salut les gens, ici Logan.

Juste un petit mot pour vous avertir que si vous avez apprécié cette histoire, je suis en train d'en écrire la suite qui s'appellera : le monde de la nuit.

Un tout grand merci à tout ceux et toutes celles qui ont suivis mes aventures. Je vous dis à bientôt pour la prochaine.

Petite astuce, trouver plus facilement la suite, il suffit de passer par mon profil : LoganVespe92 dans la barre de recherche sous le mode auteur.

N'hésitez pas à me donnez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est très motivant pour écrire =)

Biz à tous et à toutes


End file.
